A Fluke of Sorts
by toastedmuffinz
Summary: He's the pretty boy, she's the brainy girl. It all started with a missing book to lead to an unexpected development of events; “I’m assuming this note came from the book thief?” - AU
1. Hogwarts' Book Thief

**Disclaimer: **I would utterly ruin the wonderful world of Harry Potter if I were to have any ownership of it.

* * *

**Hogwarts' Book Thief**

"Let's go Diggory."

"A second's patience Whitlock." Dark-haired, seventh year Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory answered as steel grey eyes curiously scanned the ground once more.

"You are awfully slow for a male you know that?"

"Thank you for pointing out my gender, I'm pretty sure I was made aware of that ever since my mother had me dressed in shorts and t-shirts instead of frilly dresses," Cedric absently replied without looking up. "Amazing skill nevertheless. Do you think you could tell the time of the day as well?"

"Very comedic of you. I'm bleeding laughing," Haden Whitlock, fellow Hufflepuff and friend of Cedric, said stoically. "What are you looking for?"

"_Advanced Transfiguration That Even Idiots Can't Mess Up_. I recall having my copy just right there." Cedric pointed at a patch of grass with his index finger.

"Obviously it's not there anymore, unless it transfigured itself into a blade of grass to camouflage itself with the gang."

"Can books do that?"

"You are in Hogwarts Diggory. I thought with six years of education, at least _something_ would have gotten into that pretty head of yours. Of course they can! Not all, but those crazy advanced ones bloody well can and Merlin knows what a headache they cause."

"I knew I could always trust you to question my intelligence."

"Always at your service. Now let's just go and hope the book would show up eventually. My stomach doesn't bear as much patience as I do." With that, Haden turned around and began walking towards the Great Hall without waiting to see if Cedric followed.

Cedric took a final look at the spot they had been studying under a large tree for the whole afternoon. Normally the library served as a choice preference for Cedric's study sessions, but with the sun nowhere in sight and just blue sky in the horizon, he decided it was too good for him to stay holed up in the cold air of the library amidst thousands of books and being greeted by the smell of printing ink and musty pages. With a short sigh, he finally decided to return later to hunt for the book. He grabbed his other books and started off in the direction Haden left.

Just around the tree, a certain brown-haired witch sat contentedly writing in her two feet long parchment. The scratching of the quill on the parchment were the only sounds emitted as the minutes passed. Her intelligent and sharp dark eyes kept their gaze on her flowing script as her free hand reached out for a book beside her. Her hand deftly flipped the book open to the middle before she shifted her gaze for a brief moment to search for her intended page.

"Witches of the 15th century brought transfiguration to a new echelon when they –" the young witch muttered to herself as her eyes quickly confirmed her facts before her hand furiously scribbled away in corroboration. A minute passed before she unconsciously bit the end of her quill as she read when she had just written. "Sounds good enough, though perhaps I should add in the part about Circe somewhere three paragraphs down," she muttered. Hermione Granger, the young witch in mention, looked over at her book again. Her free hand flipped the pages again in search of her desired information. She stopped short however, when her eyes caught sight of a doodle amongst one the pages.

Puzzled, and slightly indignant at the thought of someone had drew in her book without her knowledge, Hermione quickly flipped backwards. A rough yet comical sketch of a badger in Quidditch robes, flying on a broom, greeted her vision. A small smile crossed her lips at the sight of it before it curved downwards in a frown as she wondered how the drawing ended up in her book. Hermione couldn't think of anyone who would have gone near her books – everyone knows Hermione Granger's books are practically sacred, to even do so much of a dog-ear in them would lead to a never-ending tirade on how one should be responsible for such precious printed materials. That, and an intimidating warning of a hex.

A sudden thought occurred in her head before she quickly grabbed the book with both hands, parchment and quill forgotten entirely, and immediately turn the pages to its cover page. Instead of her own flowing script with her name written across the page, it was blank. She looked around her and caught sight of her own copy of _Advanced Transfiguration That Even Idiots Can't Mess Up_ lying comfortably beside _Medieval Transfiguration & Its Obnoxious Usage_.

"I must have grabbed someone else's book by mistake," Hermione bit her lower lip in embarrassment. "I suppose I would have to return this, but how?" She glanced at the book in her hands once more before opening the flap on both sides to check for a name but found none. Hermione's gaze flitted away for a moment when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Seeing her rolls of parchment beside her, she quickly reached for it and tore a small piece. With her quill in hand, Hermione scribbled a few sentences on the bit of parchment and inserted the piece into the book with a small bit stuck out so the owner would notice it. "This should belong somewhere –" she glanced around and made a quick retrace of her steps for the day. She hadn't been to the library for the day, immediately coming over to the grounds beside the Great Lake after her classes so it ruled out anywhere else but the tree she had been sitting under. She knew no one else in any of her classes would hold possession of such book considering it was an advanced level book that mostly sixth or seventh years would be using. "Here should suffice." Hermione said as she placed it atop a medium-sized rock conveniently located against the tree on her left side. "Well, keep safe. I hope your owner comes for you soon. I'll come back again in an hour just in case and we'll figure out then what to do with you if your owner hasn't come for you." Hermione amusedly conversed with the book, feeling slightly ridiculous yet nevertheless, feeling rather good-humored. She quickly gathered her books, quill and parchment, and placed them into her bag. With a last look at the book on the rock, she turned and made her way towards the Entrance Hall to meet Harry and Ron.

On the way, her quill fell out from her bag and she bent to pick it up. Her sudden distraction led to her not noticing a tall and fair Hufflepuff prefect passing her, towards the very tree she had been sitting just moments before.

"Well, what do you know, Whitlock does have his fair share of intelligence." Cedric mused aloud as he caught sight of his book on the rock. '_Though I think it's a little far-fetched for it to actually transfigure itself for no legitimate reason_.' He picked up the thick book but just as he was about to lightly dust it, he caught sight of the parchment stuck out in an odd manner. The Hufflepuff pulled it out and with a smile growing on his face upon every word; Cedric couldn't help but chuckle when he reached the end of it. He folded the parchment neatly across and dropped it into the pocket of his robes as he walked back.

"Found your book, mate?"

"Yes. Apparently it wasn't playing hide-and-seek. Someone had mistaken my book for theirs." Cedric answered as he waved said tome in his hand.

"Brilliant. That solves the mystery then. Off we go for a round of Quidditch."

"Aren't you quite the simpleton."

"What were you expecting me to do? Roll out a red carpet for your book's return? I could throw in one of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs if you want." Haden offered with a smirk.

"Oh shut it." Cedric replied with playful smirk of his own.

When Hermione returned to the tree an hour later just as she said she would, she was pleased to see the book had been collected and without giving it another thought, she left to visit Hagrid with her two best friends – although a fleeting flash of memory of the Quidditch-robed badger drew a smile on her lips.

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

Ron raised an eyebrow as Harry looked to him with a questioning look. He shrugged.

"Hermione!"

Said witch immediately turned around as Harry's voice broke through her thoughts. "Sorry Harry," she looked at him apologetically, "I just thought I saw something familiar."

"Familiar? What was it?"

Hermione chanced a swift glance at the Hufflepuff table before looking back at Harry again. "It's nothing. Just a book."

Ron snorted into his bowl of soup at her words as Hermione narrowed her eyes at his reaction.

"Ignore Ron," Harry said, knowing full well the following events could lead to an all-out verbal war between his two best friends if there wasn't an intervention. "You barely touched dinner, are you feeling alright?" He said again as he pointed his fork to her still full plate.

"Just distracted with the homework Professor Flitwick gave us this morning. I haven't decided where to begin yet."

Hermione's gaze averted over to the Hufflepuff table once more when Ron engaged Harry in a conversation about the upcoming Quidditch practice; her eyebrows knitted close as she sat up a little straighter to catch sight of a book lying on the other house's table. The book sat beside a blond haired boy who looked like a seventh year, but Hermione couldn't tell who it was from his back. From the navy blue cover and its gold embossed printing gleaming off the cover, the book looked like the very book she had mistook as her own that afternoon. Her curiosity about the owner didn't occur again until she saw the tome.

'_So it belongs to a Hufflepuff? Well, it makes sense with the badger drawing then._'

"Don't look now but there's someone looking over at you from Gryffindor."

Haden Whitlock looked up from his plate with a surprised look at his fellow Hufflepuff friend across the table. "Is it a murderous look or just a naturally admiring one?" He asked suspiciously.

"Negative for both."

Haden lifted an eyebrow before suddenly turning over his shoulder to see who it was. "No one's looking over."

"Yes there was. Potter's best friend."

"Weasley?" Haden made a face.

"The other one. Granger."

"Oh, that's not too bad then." Haden looked over his shoulder again and allow his gaze to fall on the Gryffindor witch who was now picking at the basket of bread. He turned back and picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice, "Maybe she thought I was someone she knew or something."

"Whitlock!"

The sudden shout of his name and a hearty, albeit good natured, slap on his back caused Haden to spit pumpkin juice from his lips and spraying unwanted droplets of said juice onto their surrounding friends. The groans came in unison.

"Blame it on the prat Diggory." Haden said as he wiped his lips with a napkin before shooting a murderous look at said boy. Cedric merely grinned in response. "What do you want?"

"I need my book back to complete the last twelve inches of the essay." Cedric answered with a nod at the very tome that was beside Haden.

"Couldn't you have just asked for it in a normal manner?"

"No fun in that."

"You childish twat." Haden replied as he grabbed the book and tossed it casually to Cedric.

"Your nicknames for me have never ceased to amuse." Cedric said. "I'll see you blokes back in the Common Room." With a wave of his hand, Cedric was off again.

Hermione looked up again just as Cedric walked out of the Great Hall, merely catching sight of the end of his robes. Her gaze shifted over to the Hufflepuff table once more and was surprised when the book wasn't at its place anymore. She looked up and down the long table but could not locate the sight of the thickly-bound printed material anywhere.

Hermione chuckled softly to herself when she realized she was being concern over something so menial. _'It's none of my business now that the book's back to its owner_.' She mentally shook all thoughts of the book away and tuned her attention into Harry and Ron's conversation instead – as much as it hardly fascinated her with all the Quidditch terms. However, she found herself musing over the Quidditch badger the more she listened in to their conversation. In her mind, she imagined the badger whizzing about with his hand out trying to grasp the Snitch while avoiding a Bludger and balancing itself on the broom.

"What's so funny?"

Hermione looked at Ron, who was staring at her as if she had just sprouted another nose, and realized she had laughed a little louder than she expected at her mental image. "Nothing."

Harry and Ron exchanged a short look – the one that wondered if she had just studied too much and went mental, before resuming their conversation again.

Her gaze shifted to Harry and back again at Ron with a small relieve smile. With all that happened the year before in the Triwizard Tournament alongside with this year's foreboding events, dark clouds of gloom and despair still hovered over them as they grasped hold for whatever was left of sanity and sanguinity. Harry of course, had been in the most volatile mood ever since the tournament. He went through phases of depression, fury, fear, anxiety, and denial, faster than Hermione would expect to see in a hormonal pregnant woman. She couldn't blame him of course – she understood his frustration, anybody would behave that way if they were sent to meet death in the face, literally. He had been lividly infuriated throughout the summer holidays but his temperamental side had since toned down as soon as he stepped into Hogwarts with homework, friends and Quidditch alike to distract him. Until then, both she and Ron felt as if they were precariously threading on thin ice whenever they were around him. She looked over the Hufflepuff table as she recalled the other Hogwarts champion who was dragged along to greet death with Harry. He wasn't anywhere in sight but upon the chanced occasions she did see him as her fourth year drew to an end and the beginning of her fifth, she noted his behavior was non-atypical to Harry's aftermath. Like Harry, Cedric seemed to eventually loosen up although the dark, haunted look in their eyes sporadically flashed within respective boy's eyes. Hermione stared at her plate before her and wondered if fifth year would be just as eventful – as much as she dreaded the thought. O.W.L.s were due in less than nine months and Hermione felt as if there wasn't enough time for anything else other than her studies.

At that thought, Hermione dropped her fork with a loud clatter. Harry and Ron immediately turned to her in surprise. She shot them an apologetic look before quickly excusing herself with the intention of going to the library.

"Again?" Ron stared at her bewilderedly.

"Eight months, ten days, four hours, and twenty two minutes to our O.W.L.s Ron." Ron gaped at her for a few seconds as Harry gave Hermione an amused smile. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you later in the Common Room."

"Bloody hell – if she gave us the seconds, I would really think she's gone mad." She heard Ron say but kept her tongue to herself although she was fairly tempted to retort with a verbal lashing at his procrastination and insufferable manners. Hermione made her way down the long hall and stepped out of the great doors without even looking up from her bag as she searched for a small journal where she kept track of her homework and studies. So engrossed she was in her search that she failed to see a fellow student, equally engrossed in the roll of parchment in his hands, coming towards her way.

When her hand felt soft leather, a delighted "yes" escaped her lips as her hand swiftly withdrew the book from her bag. Just as she did so, her gaze lifted and the next thing she knew, she had thumped headfirst to a solid, yet soft being and her upper cheek felt a sudden sharp pain. "Ow!"

"Are you alright?"

Hermione didn't answer; instead, she reached to feel the spot where a searing pain was greeting her. She pulled her fingers back to see a short, thin streak of blood across them.

"Oh shoot. Was that my fault? Must have been my parchment. I'm really sorry; I wasn't looking at where I was going."

Hermione looked up to reassure the stranger she was alright but the words fell to a numb at her lips when she saw concerned steel grey eyes looking back at her. "Diggory?"

"Granger." Cedric greeted her warmly with an acknowledging nod. "I'm awfully sorry about the papercut."

She glanced at the blood in her fingers, "It isn't bad is it? I can't see it myself at the moment but from the looks of it, I'm guessing it's a little streak across my cheekbone?"

Cedric peered closer before pulling back with an affirmative nod. "Nothing serious that would leave a mark." He grinned. "I can heal it immediately if you want me to." He pulled out his wand from his robes' pocket.

Hermione reflexively took a step back, knowing full well over the consequences of having a fellow student wizard using a charm against a body part. '_Even if he does mean well._'

"Oh come on, I'm pretty good in Charms if I say so myself. I promise this won't hurt a bit."

"It's more of the end result than the pain I'm worried about. No offense Diggory, but I'd very much like to keep my face as it is."

Cedric laughed. "I never knew you had thought so little of my wizarding capabilities." He placed his wand back where it belonged before smirking at her, "Well, Ms. Granger, allow me to escort you to Madam Pomfrey then – I'm sure her healing capabilities far exceed mine."

Hermione couldn't resist a small grin at his good-natured poke at her and himself. "Never knew you could take a blow to your male ego."

"I thought that was what you were testing so I can't possibly fail to disappoint." Cedric responded dryly although a smile was playing upon his lips.

"I'm afraid I'd have to give another blow as I am going to turn down your offer, politely, as I reckon the papercut would heal by itself after a day or two. A dab of healing cream and a band-aid should do fine." Cedric plastered a mock indignant look at her response which led Hermione to emit a giggle. "Oh, you'll get over it Diggory. I'm sure you could withstand a small rejection from lowly me. If need comes to be, drop by the Great Hall and many of your female equivalents would be pleased to heal the bruised ego of yours. " She shot him a grin with a wave of her hand in farewell before proceeding on her way, leaving a faintly speechless yet fairly intrigued and regaled Cedric Diggory.

"What are you doing here prat? I thought you said you'd be at the Common Room."

Cedric turned to see Haden and their group of friends coming out of the Great Hall towards him. "In case your incredibly short-term memory is failing you again, the name's Cedric."

"I'll have you know it's not short-term, it's simply selective." Haden retorted.

"Glad to know of my position in your heart."

"Pleasure's all mine." Haden grinned as he grabbed Cedric by the shoulder and the group of boys laughed as they playfully wrestled one another on their way back to their Common Room.

From the top of the marble staircase, Hermione Granger stood by the barrister with a small smile upon her lips. It was good to see Cedric behaving like normal seventeen year olds should without the worry of a Dark Lord hovering over his head. With a last glance at the group of boys disappearing down the steps to the right of the marble staircase, Hermione turned away; not catching the sudden upwards glance – or the playful twinkle reflecting in steel grey orbs, from the very boy she had been watching seconds before.

* * *

Cedric fell into his bed with a thump and as he stretched, he heard a crisp brushing sound in the pocket of his robes. His left hand reached into his pocket to pull out a folded piece of parchment. A chuckle escaped his lips as his memory quickly recalled the parchment's origin. Cedric unfolded it and began to read the neat script before him again.

"What's that?"

Cedric looked up from the parchment to see a wolfish grin on Haden Whitlock's face. Some girls thought it was incredibly charming but Cedric couldn't help but thought it was incredibly creepy. "Nothing of your concern Whitlock."

"Oh come on Cedric. Be a good sport."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. Every time Haden called him by his first name, Cedric knew the former was up to something. "Go away Haden."

"Selfish twat." Cedric laughed and merely turned away from his friend. "Don't think I'm letting this go so easily Diggory."

Cedric shook his head in amusement before focusing his attention on the parchment once more. There was no name to the writer but he could tell it was a female's handwriting with the elegant manner the writer placed her dots on the i's and smooth curves of every alphabet. He could also guess the writer was a particularly meticulous and organized person with the precise arrangement of equal words in every sentence without breaking an invisible line, and the lack of ink blots alongside the carefully torn edges of the parchment. Somehow, he couldn't help but match the writing to a certain Gryffindor witch. She was the only one he could think of that would fit such descriptions, although a harboring thought crept to mind that it could be a Ravenclaw student as well. Thinking of the other school house led him to think of Cho Chang.

They were now good friends after amiably sorting things between them. Cedric had always found the Ravenclaw witch pretty and endearing with her soft-spoken manners yet rather audacious when she was playing Quidditch. He had casually asked her to the Yule Ball to get to know her better outside the Quidditch field, but soon realized the affection was based on nothing more than admiration. Soon after the second task, they took a walk in Hogsmeade and Cedric cautiously explained to her of his feelings and to his surprise, Cho had nodded in agreement. She then told him she loved him but didn't felt she was in love with him. With a warm hug, they parted ways with a promise to keep a platonic relationship. No one in Hogwarts actually knew the status of their relationship, save for his and her close friends, but since both didn't saw the need to announce it to the world – they didn't and left the curious thoughts of the student body as they were.

"Got it!" Cedric's thoughts flew out his mind at the sudden disappearance of the parchment piece in his hand. He shifted his glare onto a smirking Haden. "I told you I wouldn't let go of this easily."

"Being a busybody is a trait most girls would have Whitlock." Cedric wearily responded as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Nonsense. This is not being a busybody; it's a man being concerned for affairs that might concern him." Cedric snorted in response and made no move to snatch the parchment away from Haden, knowing full well of the latter's tendency to immediately respond with a swift slap on the hand. He hated it whenever Haden did that – it reminded him too much of his grandmother whenever she caught him trying to sneak a cookie before dinner. As much as he loved her, the little slaps were rather annoying since it usually left a tell-tale sign of his boyish mischievousness to his otherwise perfect good boy record. Contrary to what many may think, Cedric Diggory had his fair streak of mischievousness and impish, cheeky behavior – even until now, although he seldom revealed it. "I'm assuming this note came from the book thief?"

"She's not a book thief."

Haden shot him a quizzical look, "She?"

"It's just my assumption that she's probably a she," seeing the baffled look on his friend's face, Cedric sighed before continuing, "The handwriting, Haden."

Haden shifted his gaze to the parchment again, "Possible, but it could be a he with a feminine handwriting for all you know."

"That's feasible but what are you trying to point out?"

"You are obsessing over something that's possibly not true and frankly, it's worrying me."

"You're so full of it Whitlock." Cedric's superb Quidditch skills allowed him to swiftly throw a pillow at Haden's head without a chance for the latter to duck.

"Oy." Haden protested laughingly. "Anyway, are you planning to look for her or something?"

"I thought I should just say thank you."

"How very well-mannered of you Diggory."

"Unlike some prat I know."

"Oy!" The pillow came whizzing back at Cedric but he easily missed it with a nonchalant move to his right. "I hate Quidditch players and their stupid skills of ducking." Haden muttered as Cedric laughed. "Well, I'm off to bed you Quidditch git." He flicked the parchment to Cedric who easily caught it.

"Goodnight Whitlock." Cedric absently said as he folded the parchment again and placed it in the pocket of his jeans that hung by the foot of his bed. He grabbed said jeans, a round-neck tee with long sleeves and a towel before making his way to the prefects' bathroom. When he came out freshly showered, with his hair slightly damp, and on his way down the staircase, he was pleasantly surprise to see Hermione Granger walking out of the library, contentedly reading a book in her hands as her bag hung on her shoulder. He retracted his steps and silently walked towards her.

"If you are planning to scare me, I'll tell you now that I'm not hesitant to hex you into next week." Hermione said without looking up from her book as soon as he got within two yards to her.

"How did you know I was coming?"

"I may be a bookworm, but I'm not a blind bat Diggory." Hermione looked up with a shut of her book.

Cedric couldn't help but grin. "I just thought I would say hi."

"Okay." Hermione stopped in her tracks. Cedric looked at her in puzzlement at her awaiting expression and immobile stature.

"Granger?" She said nothing but just stood there waiting for something Cedric couldn't figure out what. A thought suddenly clicked in his head before he chuckled at himself and looked at her with his best charming smile, "Hi."

Hermione softly laughed, "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Well it's not everyday someone just stop dead in their tracks when they see me. Then again, maybe they do." Hermione rolled her eyes to the reference of his good looks that charmed most of the girls in Hogwarts. Cedric chortled at her expression. "What brings you still out and about Granger?"

"I was studying. What about you?"

"Shower. Say Granger, you wouldn't happen to be doing a Transfiguration essay this afternoon would you?"

"I was." Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in an inquisitive manner, "Why?" The growing grin on Cedric's face was starting to scare a little bit. '_Just a little_.' She watched as he fished something out of his pocket and began reading from the bit of parchment audibly.

"Dear book-owner, I'm sorry to have mistaken your book as my own. " Hermione's eyes widened. "I think I may have, well, swiped your book when I wasn't looking. I can assure you it was entirely unintentional as I happen to have the same exact copy, so I suppose it was inevitable I would pick up yours as my own. Hopefully, I didn't cause you much trouble without it, if I did – I'm honestly sorry. I'm leaving this book here where I think I might have taken it from. Once again, I am honestly sorry. P.S. – Please do write your name on your book, it would ease the process of locating its owner the next time."

"That was _your _book?"

"I couldn't think of anyone else who would leave such a P.S. note but you." Cedric pointed out with a smirk. "Straight to the point and no wishy-washy words." Hermione stifled her urge to blush, but of course it was uncontrollable and a small rosy flush appeared at her cheeks. Without consciously realizing it, a fond smile crossed Cedric's lips at the sight of the slightly embarrassed witch.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry about it. I had a good laugh, it brighten up my day significantly."

"Glad to know I'm such a sunshine for you." Cedric laughed again and Hermione wondered if she had ever met anyone who was as carefree and good-humored as the seventh year. His laughs sounded so easy and warm to her ears, and more than often, were reflected in his eyes as the steel grey orbs twinkle with mirth. She was amazed that despite what he had gone through the year before, he seemed to bravely soldier on with lightheartedness. "I suppose I should be going – Harry and Ron would be up waiting for me."

Cedric nodded, "I'll walk with you to the stairs then."

They fell into step side by side with Cedric casually asking her about her fifth year and how Harry's doing. In return, she asked him about his preparation for N.E.W.T.s to which he made a face in response. When they reached the staircase, Cedric said goodnight with a bow of his head which emitted a snicker from Hermione for his gesture before she said her goodnight. They parted at the staircase, her heading up to the Gryffindor Tower and him heading down to the Hufflepuff dormitory.

Both left with an amused smile on their faces and an eagerness for the next day where they would perhaps, cross paths again.

* * *

**A/N: First attempt at a HP fanfic and for a fairly new favorite pairing of mine. Hope you've enjoyed it, thanks for reading!**


	2. A Sunshine Fixation

**Disclaimer: **I would utterly ruin the wonderful world of Harry Potter if I were to have any ownership of it.

**

* * *

A Sunshine Fixation  
**

When Hermione Granger woke up that morning, she wasn't expecting anything different for her morning save for the fact that Ron may stuffed more than two sausages in his mouth at the same time. So when she took her seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, opposite Harry and Ron and with her back to the Hufflepuff table, all that she did expect was a warm, hearty breakfast to start off her day while busily ignoring Ron's gluttony. She certainly didn't expect Cedric Diggory to suddenly appear behind her with a cheerful, and loud, greeting, or in his very words, "Good morning sunshine!" – which resulted to her almost choke on her piece of toast.

She whirled around in fright. "Cedric Diggory!" She croaked.

He grinned, "The one and only."

"You gave me a fright." Hermione retorted as soon as she dislodge the piece in her throat with orange juice.

"Well, you see, my plan was botched yesterday so I thought I would try again today." He casually answered. "Morning Harry," Cedric lifted his gaze to the puzzled young wizard with a grin before nodding at a disorientated Ron, "Ronald."

"Uh – morning Cedric." Harry replied with a faint smile, still surprised at Cedric's sudden verbal ambush on Hermione. Ron said nothing but gaped at the seventh year Hufflepuff. Their fellow Gryffindors curiously looked at the quartet, the girls in particular, began to whisper and giggle among one another at the sight of the good-looking boy by their table.

"Diggory, I would appreciate it if you try to frighten me when I'm _not_ trying to swallow my breakfast." Hermione spoke up with a slight crease in her forehead, indicating her annoyance though her tone was light.

"Sorry Granger. I will catch you at lunch the next time." Hermione's eyes widened. "I'll see you later." Cedric gave her a quick wink before turning around to join his friends and left Hermione staring after him. He didn't bother to turn around at all and after a few seconds, Hermione realized she was being watched by the other Gryffindors so she quickly shifted her gaze away.

"I didn't know you knew Cedric." Harry curiously pointed out.

"I didn't, until yesterday. I mistook his book for my own and one thing led to another and then we got acquainted."

"How did _that_ happened?" Ron suddenly blurted aloud. Everyone with two meters of their vicinity stopped at their conversations to focus on the trio. Hermione glared at Ron while Harry gave him a quick jab in the sides.

"Draw attention, will you?" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry." Ron sheepishly replied.

They waited until everyone resumed their talking, although snooping glances were frequently thrown at their direction. Hermione sighed and leaned forward to quickly explain the previous day's events in a rushed whisper to avoid the prying ears of the others.

"But why sunshine?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean sunshine?"

"The greeting, 'good morning – '"

"Shush Ron. You don't have to repeat his exact words in the exact tone of voice." Hermione quickly interjected exasperatedly. Harry chuckled at Ron's obliviousness to his surroundings. "Anyway, he better not try the same thing at lunch. Merlin knows if I'll survive the next scare." She gathered her things as she stood up, "I'll see you both in class." Harry nodded with a smile while Ron merely waved his hand, too preoccupied to answer with all the food in his mouth.

She had just reached the double doors when Cedric caught sight of her leaving and hurriedly excused himself from his friends to catch up with her. "Granger!" he called out as he reached the Entrance Hall and caught her about to walk up the stairs. Hermione turned around in surprise but when she saw it was him, her surprise turned into a frown.

Cedric laughed as he walked up to her, "I was only kidding earlier. How's your cheek?"

Slightly mollified, the frown on her face faded away. "Better, though when I looked in the mirror this morning there's still a faint line."

Cedric stooped to her height, she was at least a head shorter than him, with his hand reached out but paused for a moment to look at her in the eye, "May I?" he gestured to her cheek and she briefly nodded. His warm and slightly calloused hand – from Quidditch, proceeded to its destination and gently touched the faint mark on Hermione's cheekbone. "Looks like it might take another day or so before it goes away."

His voice resounded soft and deep in her ears and she decided she rather liked it, although her awareness of the close proximity between them had her suddenly jerking back from his touch. Cedric stared at her in bewilderment at her sudden retract.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Hermione quickly gathered her composure, "it's just a slight jumpy reflex of my own. Sorry about that."

"Are you sure it's not my presence that created a sudden rush of blood in your veins?" He slyly pointed out.

She raised an eyebrow at his words before bursting into laughter. "I don't think I've ever met anyone like you Diggory. Are you always like this?"

"Charming and alluring? Why yes."

She laughed again. "I was thinking along the lines of impudent and smug actually. But if that's what you wish to view yourself, be my guest. "

Cedric laughed. "That's the first I've heard of anyone describing me."

"I'd be more than pleased to tell you that more often." Hermione joked.

"And I suppose I wouldn't mind hearing it every now and then, helps to keep a guy on his feet."

"Oh trust me Diggory, you've gone beyond the ceiling."

Cedric shook his head with a wry grin, "Have you forgotten you are speaking to a seventh year prefect Ms. Granger?" He was very much amused with the boldness the girl before him possessed, and the easy humor that easily emanated from her. Never did he come across someone who treated him in such a casual manner with disregard of his status as Triwizard Champion or Hogwarts' Heartthrob – both titles which he takes no pleasure for, save for his good friend Haden Whitlock. He found himself immensely enjoying the presence of Hermione Granger, all within a period of a day. When he woke up that morning, he hadn't planned on scaring her during breakfast at the Great Hall. Like Hermione, he wasn't expecting anything unusual out of his morning but when he stepped into the Great Hall and saw her studiously looking over a book, his mind recalled of the previous night's event where he had attempted, and failed, to give her a scare. Cedric hated to fail at anything to be honest, so with that justification, he quickly made up his mind to swiftly go up to her before he could have any second thoughts and before she looked up from her book. He knew it was childish but the wide-eyed shock of her features definitely, undeniably, amused him so – not that he would admit it aloud to her. Although Hermione was two years below him, he knew better than to risk her wrath and be countered with her hexes.

"I could have been fooled with that first year stunt you pulled back there Diggory."

"Oh come on Granger, it was all in the good name of fun. I promise lunch's scare would be more mature." Cedric grinned.

"Don't you even dare to try at lunch." Hermione warned.

"Watch me."

"Diggory!"

"Come on, I'll walk you to your first class. What are you having?" Cedric held out his hand for the books she was holding. She eyed him skeptically and Cedric merely gave her his most disarming smile – in his humble opinion, which she replied with a scowl before reluctantly passing a book to him. "Granger, I think you misunderstood the concept of my altruism. You are supposed to allow me take all your books, not give me one out of the four you are holding."

"I can carry my books on my own but just to satisfy your male chivalry, I'm giving you one. You are still helping in that sense." Cedric exhaled sharply in response. "Well come on, I'm not going to be late because your need to feed your ego. It's third floor – Charms." Hermione said as she started off with a brisk walk.

"How can you possibly late when probably everyone in your class is still having breakfast in the Great Hall?" Cedric commented as he caught up to her. "Why didn't you wait for Potter and Weasley?"

"Because someone ruined my appetite this morning."

"Are you still going on about that Granger? Aren't you supposed to be a sunshine?" Hermione made it a point to look at him with the deepest scowl she could muster. Upon a look at her face, Cedric burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he howled in mirth. Seeing his infectious laughter, it didn't take long before Hermione's shoulders start to shake and giggles escaped from her.

A sudden burst of chatter emerged from the Great Hall emerged as students started streaming out to get to their respective classes. Hermione gathered her composure the best she could before telling Cedric to be on his way, still with laughter laced in her voice. "I'll be fine from here Diggory." She said in between breathless gasps as she took her book from Cedric's hand and gave him a shake of her head at their ridiculousness. "I'm off."

* * *

Lunch came and Hermione made it a point to sit with her back facing the wall instead of the Hufflepuff table, in slight precaution to Cedric's promised scare.

"'Mione, could you stop looking around every two minutes as if You-Know-Who's about to swoop in the Great Hall?" Ron said irritably upon Hermione's eighth look around the hall.

"Cedric's not going to scare you alright? Besides, you would know as soon as he walks in and I'm here right beside you. I promised I'd keep an eye out for you didn't I?" Harry added amusedly. Unlike Ron, Harry found Hermione's edginess rather comical though he'd appreciate it if she could sit still instead of constantly fidgeting.

"Sorry Harry." Hermione meekly answered before reaching out for her pumpkin juice. As soon as her hand grasped her goblet, Cedric walked in with Haden by his side and Cho on his other – the three of them were too occupied in their conversation for Cedric to even look up to notice Hermione. She discreetly kept her eye on them and watched as Cedric share a laugh with Cho before walking the latter to her seat at the Ravenclaw table and proceeded to his at Hufflepuff, beside Haden. She breathed in relief as soon as he sat in his seat without so much of a glance at her.

"See 'Mione, I told you he was just joking." Harry said as he dug into his lamb chops.

Hermione nodded and decided to concentrate on her own lamb chops which had been sitting at her plate for the past twenty minutes. She soon forgot all about Cedric when Ron and Harry started to discuss about meeting Snuffles during their upcoming Hogsmeade visit.

"Well, it's settled then. We'll send Pig to Snuffles with the news." Ron said with a grin. "We could go to The Three Broomsticks after that."

"Sounds good." Hermione smiled.

"Sunshine." Hermione inadvertently squeaked aloud at the sudden whisper in her left ear. She whipped her head around in annoyance with her wand in hand.

"Woah. Easy now Hermione." Fred Weasley said as he held his hands up. George Weasley chuckled.

"Now, now Hermione. Anger doesn't result in anything good. Take a deep breath and calmly put the wand down." George said in a mock stern voice.

"Sorry." Hermione blew a stray strand of hair from her face as she took a deep breath.

"You could have been hexed a whole year's worth Fred, what in Merlin's name were you thinking to sneak up on Hermione like that?" Ron shook his head in disapproval. Even Harry eyed the twins with a weary look.

"Well, excuse us –" Fred began as George continued.

"For wanting to be friendly –"

"To a fellow Gryffindor."

"Sorry Fred. Sorry George. It's my fault." Hermione apologized. "It's just that the sudden whisper in my ear with that _word_ brought out an automated defense reaction from me."

"By just saying sunshine?" Fred exchanged a glance with George.

"Diggory really did mean it when he said it would produce a terrific reaction from you." George cheerfully said.

"Wonderful reaction indeed." Fred agreed.

"Diggory? Cedric Diggory put the both of you up to this?" Harry questioned with a disbelieving look.

"Oh yes." Fred beamed. "Weren't quite expecting such a reaction, almost got a heart attack but it was still funny."

George patted a sputtering Hermione Granger's head good-naturedly. "Thanks for the amusement Granger."

"I can't believe the nerve they have for being so brave as to tick Hermione off when they knew they could end up in the Hospital Wing." Ron said as he gazed at his brothers in admiration. Harry on the other hand, was too preoccupied calming a rather livid Hermione than to agree with Ron's words. He chanced a glance at the Hufflepuff table only to see a chuckling Cedric Diggory.

"You better run." Harry mouthed to the Hufflepuff. Cedric's chuckle stopped short when Hermione's gaze lifted to see who Harry was looking at. He immediately turned his attention on a girl sitting beside him instead, quickly engaging her in a conversation. "Calm down Hermione." Harry quickly said as he gestured to Ron to help out.

"Uh yeah 'Mione. It was just a small joke. Here, have a pudding." Ron pushed his pudding towards her from across the table.

"I have a good mind on what I'm about to do with that pudding."

"On a second thought, maybe a pudding's not so good." He quickly withdrew the pudding from Hermione's reach.

"'Mione – "

Hermione took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine Harry. I'll just go for a walk by the lake to calm myself down." Harry didn't look too convinced so she gave him a tight smile and his hand slowly dropped from her wrist. "I promise I won't go hunting for his blood."

Harry swallowed hard and made a mental note to inform Cedric of his incoming death sentence. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No Harry. I'm fine, thanks." Hermione got up from her seat and briskly walked out of the Great Hall without a look back. She reached the lake and sat down with a huff close to the banks, underneath a large tree. '_I wonder if Professor McGonagall would deduct house points if I used a Banishing Charm on Cedric Diggory. I wouldn't mind settling for a Bat-Bogey Hex either._'

"Enjoying the view Granger?"

"It would be better if it had you being tossed around by the Giant Squid." Cedric winced at the tone of her voice but bravely sat himself down beside her. She shot him a frown but he smiled at her in return. "Are you always this infuriating?"

"No, usually I tend to uphold my quiet prefect image."

"And you are breaking it now because?"

"Because you are unlike anyone else I've come to know of. You are funny Granger, and I mean that in a good way. I suppose you can say I'm putting myself up on a challenge to learn more of the many sides of you." Hermione looked at him as if he had just suggested she jumped into the great lake. "People around me always said you are Harry's best friend, some say girlfriend – not that you needed to hear that," he quickly added when her gaze narrowed, "how smart you are for a witch your age and your incredible loyalty to Harry. I admire all that; I really do, especially from what I've seen in the tournament last year. It got me curious about you and I wanted to know about the witch who's not just Harry's best friend, but also the girl that she is."

Cedric chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry Granger if what Fred did scared you out of your wits."

Hermione's gaze softened. "It's okay."

"Though I had to admit it was hilarious to hear your squeak." He softly added.

"Diggory!" Hermione chided yet her voice betrayed the stern expression as a hint of amusement was apparent in her tone. "Does anyone else know of your insufferable nature?"

"Whitlock, and a couple of the lads."

"I'm amazed they are still sticking by you."

"That's what friends are for." Cedric sang out.

"Oh shush." Hermione laughed. Cedric smiled at her. "Why is it that I can't stay angry at you for long?"

"Because I'm adorable."

"You mean because you are a dork."

"Well, that too if it puts me in the adorable spotlight."

The both of then sat in silence for the next few minutes, watching as the autumn sun cast its gentle orange glow around them and the leaves twittered happily on the grounds. Occasionally, the autumn breeze would caress their faces, playfully pulling at their hair and messing it up. Hermione smiled at the tranquility of the moment as she placed her chin on her crossed arms atop her knees while Cedric pulled himself back and laid himself on the ground with closed eyes. For the first time since they've spoken to each other, they basked in the silent but comfortable company of one another. Just a year before, they had barely known each other except for their coincidental meeting at the Quidditch World Cup. Following that, brief polite smiles were passed in between hallways and classes should they happen to meet but not a word was ever exchanged between them, even if they were within the same room. Hermione wondered why they hadn't spoken to the other when it seemed as if they could easily converse about anything now. It seemed rather silly when she thought about it.

"Ready for your afternoon lessons Granger?"

"I suppose."

Cedric sat up and brushed his robes before standing up with a hand held out to Hermione. She affably took it and allowed him to pull her up. "A little on the heavy side aren't you?"

"You did not just say I'm fat."

"No, I didn't. I quote myself – 'a little heavy on the heavy side aren't you?'" Cedric grinned.

"Well I suppose it means I'm not underweight." Cedric started to laugh. "What?"

"That's the first I've ever heard – taking a sensitive comment with a dash of optimism. You really are a sunshine Granger."

"Don't let me blind you. Let's get going."

Cedric laughed again as he followed her across the grounds and into the Entrance Hall. Just as stepped into the Entrance Hall, Ron and Harry appeared from the Great Hall. They looked surprised to see her with Cedric, but mostly accounting to the fact that Cedric was _still _alive.

"I suppose I should take my leave here then." Cedric said with a nod at Harry and Ron in greeting.

"No more scares Diggory."

"Promise."

"You better."

Cedric chuckled and gave her playful wink before going into the Great Hall to locate his friends.

* * *

Over the next few days, Cedric and Hermione hardly spoke to one another as their homework piled on and their respective prefect duties dragged them from their free time. Cedric was constantly questioned by his house head, Professor Sprout, to settle on his choice profession after Hogwarts while being hounded by his Quidditch teammates for more practices. Haden wasn't on the Quidditch team; he only plays for recreational fun, though it didn't stop him from pestering Cedric alongside the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, much to Cedric's annoyance. Hermione on the other hand, along with the other fifth years, was feeling the strain of O.W.L.s with the constant emphasis on its importance by all their teachers, while having to deal with Harry's sudden infrequent restlessness at times as if he was hiding something and Professor Umbridge's degrading treatment towards her Defence Against Dark Arts students. When Cedric and Hermione passed one another in the hallways, they would try to say a hello but were always pushed by the tide of students or an interference of some sort would appear.

Hogsmeade weekend finally came around and the student body was more than glad to have a distraction to their otherwise hectic studying and sudden mad changes to their school regulations. Umbridge was beginning to make Hogwarts the horrid bore it wasn't supposed to be for the students.

"It's a bloody relief to finally be away from all those books and homework." Ron cheerfully said as the trio walked down the bustling streets of Hogsmeade. "And that barking mad Umbridge."

"Agreed." Harry grinned.

"Well, the professors are doing all they can to help us with O.W.L.s."

"Hermione, just admit it that you are just as relief as we are to be out here on this lovely day, away from those _books_." Ron spat the last word out as if it were a foul sweet.

"Honestly Ron, you wouldn't have that much trouble with your homework if you had done them on time instead of procrastinating with your Quidditch nonsense."

"Can we stop the arguing for today?" Harry's voice raised a notch higher than his usual. He watched as his two best friends frowned at one another before looking away, behaving almost similar to five year olds. He sighed and briefly muttered under his breath.

"Where is Snuffles meeting us again mate?"

"The foot of the cave where he was at last year."

The trio met Sirius, also affectionately known as Snuffles, by said spot and spent almost two hours with him before reluctantly taking their leave. Harry of course, was the most averse to Hermione's suggestion that they should leave before anyone noticed their missing presence within the Hogsmeade vicinity. It took a word of promise from Sirius to meet them again soon to get Harry to his feet. Hermione hadn't approved of the older man's words, considering the danger he was putting himself in with that very promise, but held her silence.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked warily as she noted the distant look in Harry's eyes as they walked down the pathway which led them back to the main street of Hogsmeade.

"Yeah." Harry answered quietly. Hermione exchanged a look of concern with Ron but both said nothing. Instead, she walked closer to Harry and briefly placed her hand in Harry's to give the latter a small squeeze. "Thanks Hermione." Harry looked at her with a faint smile, easily understanding her well-meaning intention.

"You need some butterbeer Harry. That should cheer you up." Ron cheerfully patted Harry on the back and led the latter towards The Three Broomsticks.

"Granger?" Hermione looked over her shoulder at the sound of her name. A grin crossed her features when she saw who it was.

"Diggory."

Cedric grinned as he walked up to her. "I thought I saw you from a distance." He shifted his gaze to Harry and Ron for a brief moment with a warm nod of acknowledgment to which Harry replied with a diminutive smile and Ron with a short nod.

"We'll see you inside 'Mione." Harry offered as he tugged a surprised Ron with him into The Three Broomsticks.

"Haven't talked to you in ages Granger. How's the sunshine?"

"Still shining." Hermione replied dryly.

"Always good to hear that. I thought I could use some sunshine today. Mind taking a walk with me?" Hermione shifted her gaze to The Three Broomsticks for a moment before nodding her head. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to have the Golden Trio back together in no time. Merlin forbid for the Trio to ever be apart." Cedric playfully teased.

Hermione decided to ignore his comment, "So where would you like to go?"

"I thought we could just walk for a bit around Hogsmeade." Cedric shrugged. "How's the cheek by the way?" Hermione turned sideways as she walked so he could see. He nodded in satisfaction upon seeing her flawless cheekbone. Curious yet harmless stares and murmurs arose among onlookers but Cedric paid no heed. Hermione however, looked around for a bit with a slight flush in her cheeks at the sudden attention.

"Why can't a member of the opposite sex talk to the other without having people staring?"

"Beats me. It's a habit I suppose – to be strangely fascinated with the interaction between a male and a female." Cedric absently replied as he continued walking.

"You'd think they could get a free show by watching their parents." Hermione muttered irritably. "This doesn't bother you at all?"

"I've gotten used to it. The whispers and stares increased after the tournament." He muttered darkly before shaking his head as if to push his thoughts away. "Besides," he shot her a teasing grin, "it happens a lot when you are the Hogwarts Heartthrob too, didn't you know?" His words were accentuated by a brush of his hair with a suave flick, which more than often – produced delighted giggles from the opposite sex.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Like you could ever let me forget with those ever frequent pompous words of yours. Save your hair-flicking for someone who'd appreciate it Diggory."

"I don't flick my hair at every girl. It's a privilege to be earned."

"You mean it isn't a default setting of yours?" Cedric grimaced. Hermione laughed. "Alright, I will stop giving your pride a hard time. I imagine it's rather bruised by now." Cedric raised an eyebrow as if wondering she was serious with her words. "Although I don't blame myself for being eager to stomp on your ego – it's a natural reflex." Hermione beamed. Cedric scowled again.

"Keep it up Granger and your title as sunshine will be revoked."

"My distraught at your words is inconceivable." Hermione deadpanned.

"Well you sure look like it." Cedric answered dryly as he nonchalantly nudged her in the shoulder with a little more force than necessary to pass it off as accidental. Hermione skittered off her path with the abrupt impact. She turned around with a frown at an innocent-looking Cedric. "Lost your footing on the flat surface Granger?"

Hermione bit her lower lip from a response instead and looked down at the autumn leaves below her shoes. The streets of Hogsmeade were colored in hues of red and orange and brown as the trees happily scattered their leaves for the season. She smiled as she crouched to pick up an amber-colored leaf and carefully examined it in her hand. Cedric frowned at her actions. She listened carefully as his footsteps drew closer as her other free hand casually gathered a pile of leaves. "Granger?" She gathered the leaves in her hands and smiled at them. Cedric took another step closer and was now a foot away. With a brief chuckle, Hermione swiftly threw the leaves upwards – at his face.

"Granger!" Cedric barked out in midst of a laughter. He grabbed whatever leaves he could and threw them back at her. Hermione shrieked as she dodged the hurtling leaves. She began running off the street and onto the grounds. Cedric immediately took off in her direction. Considering he was taller than her, Cedric of course had longer legs, which allowed him to catch up on her almost too easily. When he was within two feet of her, Cedric hurled himself at her but Hermione looked over her shoulder in time to see the sudden onslaught. Her eyes widened as she quickened her pace and shifted to her left. Cedric couldn't shift in time and fell with a loud thump amidst the heap of leaves which thankfully, cushioned his fall. Hermione stopped in her tracks and burst into hysterics at the sight of Cedric.

"I wish everyone could see the _Hogwarts Heartthrob_ now." Hermione choked out in between her fits of laughter.

Cedric glowered. Hermione couldn't help but laugh even harder as her shoulders shook and her eyes turned glassy with mirthful tears. "Very funny."

"I know. Isn't it?" Hermione teased. She eventually stopped laughing and sat down beside a now grumbling Cedric Diggory who was examining himself for any injuries. "Are you alright?"

"Thanks to the leaves – I don't think there would be a need for Madam Pomfrey to grow any bones for now."

Hermione's gaze softened as she carefully examined him herself. "I'm sorry. But honestly, hurling yourself at a running person isn't the wisest thing to do Diggory."

"I wasn't expecting you to suddenly shift course."

"That's not the point." Hermione chuckled, "You shouldn't have even thought of doing that. You are not on the Quidditch field with your broom."

"Merlin knows how many bones I would break if you were the Snitch."

Hermione laughed again. "Well come on, I reckon it's time we get back." She got to her feet but a sudden tug from Cedric, and a little help from gravity, had her stumbling back to her behind once more. She shot a dark look at a chuckling Cedric Diggory.

"That wasn't retaliation if that's what you are thinking. I just thought we could enjoy some time away from the prying eyes of the public for a moment."

"Oh." Hermione's glare withered and she settled herself comfortably cross-legged.

"Brilliant day isn't it?"

"I can't help feeling like it's the calm before the storm though." Cedric shifted his gaze from the sky with a quizzical look to Hermione's brown orbs. "It's a crazy foreboding notion I have." Hermione explained.

"Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure you'll do fine Granger," Cedric answered her reassuringly. "Besides, we are barely into our new school term, surely things aren't that bad for you yet – with the exception of Umbridge of course." Cedric reached over and gave her a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Granger." He flashed a wide grin at her.

"Well aren't you quite the sunshine now."

"That's all your doing. Like the saying goes – no matter the weather, bring your own sunshine wherever you go."

"Are you implying I'm _your_ sunshine?"

"Possibly."

"Should I be prepared to run now?"

"Nah, I reckon not. It would begin to rain if you did."

Hermione shook her head in amazement. "This weather fixation of yours has got to stop Diggory. It's honestly creepy." Cedric laughed. Hermione watched as his apparent amusement danced in those steel grey orbs, suddenly feeling grateful for his narrow escape with death. She would have missed out on a wonderful, warm being who saw the world in his own brilliant scope of optimism with a dash of good wit, without even her knowing it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, hopefully this chapter earns as much love and approval from all. Cheers!**


	3. Of Robes & Stars

**Disclaimer: **I would utterly ruin the wonderful world of Harry Potter if I were to have any ownership of it.

* * *

**Of Robes & Stars**

"Granger!" Hermione looked up at the familiar male voice. She found it odd to have _his_ voice easily memorized when she had barely registered Harry's and Ron's during the first month she had knew them. Cedric Diggory however, had his voice imbued in her mind within a two week's worth. '_And to think we've haven't talked as much either._' Hermione mused with a small smile as she watched Cedric appearing at the top of the stairs. Her eyes widened when instead of putting his foot on the tread of the stairs, he adeptly mounted the barrister, slid down and landed perfectly on his feet right in front of her with a wide grin plastered on his face. "Sorry, was a little excited to see you." Cedric quickly said when he noticed her somewhat agape look.

"You could have knocked me down at the rapid pace you were sliding down. Not to mention breaking my bones and yours in the process." Hermione reproved. "You really are intent on murdering me aren't you? First that inane launch and now this."

"I solemnly swear that all murderous intent within me is absolutely not directed at you." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Anyhow, I wanted to ask if you'd like to drop by our house Quidditch practice today."

"Why?"

"Then it would allow me some time to talk to you once practice ends." Cedric simply said.

"I hope you know Quidditch isn't my favorite past time."

"I figured just as much with the amount of time you spend in the library, but being in the outdoors once in a while would do you good Granger. Fresh air, whizzing Bludgers, flitting Snitch," Cedric stated before another one of his disarming smile appeared as he added, "Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain and Seeker."

Hermione laughed. "Right. Well, I suppose the last one wouldn't be too bad."

Cedric beamed, "Brilliant. Shall I walk you to class?" He held out his hand.

"Male chivalry again?"

"A little help wouldn't hurt." He smiled as she handed half the books in her hands to him. "I see you've progressed to two books," he teased. "Where are you heading to?"

"Transfiguration."

"Hermione!" Both Hermione and Cedric stopped in their tracks at the call of her name. Harry and Ron walked up to her, both with slightly suspicious looks at Cedric.

"I guess it's my cue to leave now." Cedric said, his tone of voice sounded slightly resigned but he smiled at the younger wizards before returning Hermione her books with an apologetic look.

"Why was Diggory with you?" Ron asked as soon as both he and Harry reached Hermione's side.

"We were just talking. Come on, Professor McGonagall's awaiting us." Hermione said without looking at both boys in the eye and briskly walked down the hallway. Harry and Ron exchanged a curious look before following her. Hermione's classes for the day passed by as it typically would, where Ron transfigured his frog into an ugly teapot with it's snout curiously shaped with what looked like a frog's webbed feet, and Neville causing a small explosion in Potions. Hermione had attempted to reach for the bottle of slug blood from Neville's hand but she was a split second too late as the latter tipped the entire bottle's content into the cauldron. She watched in horror as the brew turned black and purple and black again with a horribly foul stench emanating from it while thick white smoke quickly appeared. Hermione had hastily grabbed Neville by the arm of his robes and pulled him away before it could explode in the shocked boy's face. By the time she walked to the Quidditch field, the Hufflepuff Quidditch team was already in the air, and her robes distinctly smelled of the disastrous brew. She hoped Cedric wouldn't get too close to her to catch whiff of the smell. Hermione considered retreating back to the castle when Cedric called out to her from the sky. She knew he wouldn't allow her to leave without a reason which would lead to him coming within the stench's vicinity, so she reluctantly dragged herself to the raised stands while making sure she sat to a far off corner – '_Not that it would actually hinder him from coming near but at least better than to be out in the open._' She planned to leave as soon as the practice ended and she had at least uttered a polite hello with a safe distance away from the Hufflepuff Seeker.

Hermione opened her books and unrolled her parchment as she began writing. The autumn cold wind didn't hinder her from her studious side as she continuously wrote her notes and referred to her textbooks. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team had been rather surprised to see Hermione but continued with their playing as if nothing unusual. Meanwhile, Cedric practiced with the team as usual although he would occasionally look over with an amused look at the dark-haired witch furiously writing away. He also felt slightly awful at himself for pulling her away from the warmth of her common room and into the cold winds. After some contemplation, Cedric finally decided to inform his Keeper and second-in-charge, James Alden, of his intention to go off for a brief minute. James' eyes glinted in amusement at his captain's request but good-naturedly nodded in affirmation.

Cedric immediately flew down on his broom to the field and summoned his Hufflepuff robe from the locker room before flying towards the raised stands. He stopped when he was diagonally ten feet above Hermione, and steadily tossed his robe to her. It fell with a soft thump on the book atop her lap. Perturbed, Hermione quickly looked up. "Keep yourself warm Granger." Cedric grinned.

Hermione stared after him with a riveted look before looking down again and a warm smile crossed her lips at the sight of his robe. Her left hand gently stroked the magically stitched on Hufflepuff emblem. Her gaze shifted to Cedric for a moment and back to the robe again. As much as she was tempted to pull the robe over herself – the lack of warmth did bother her body temperature although it did nothing to her studious nature, she didn't think Cedric would appreciate it if she returned his robe with an unbearable stanch to it. Instead, she neatly folded his robe, placed it on her book and pushed it at least a feet away from her – _'Just in case._' Cedric frowned when he flew past her five minutes later as he realized she wasn't wearing his robe. He said nothing however as a Bludger almost whipped him in the head. _'I'll just talk to her later.'_ As much as Cedric wanted to approach her, he knew full well of his responsibility as captain while being on the field in the middle of a practice match. Two hours passed before Cedric finally called his teammates to gather to give a quick opinion on their playing and telling them of a new strategy he had thought while flying. He told them to think about it while coming with suggestions of their own before dismissing them with a quick smile as he flew to the other end of the pitch.

Hermione was already standing with her rolls of parchment, quill and textbooks packed in her bag, some of the latter in her hand, when he got within five feet of her. "Stop right there." She held up her hand before he got any closer. Cedric immediately halted his broom with a perplexed look.

"Is everything alright Granger?"

"Yes. Well, not quite." Cedric waited expectantly for her next words. "Well, I've sort of got into, a situation in Potions and I don't think it would be sensible of you to come any closer. So I'll just say my hello here and perhaps we can talk another day." Hermione quickly said as she hurried down the stands. Cedric stared, slightly bewildered, at her behavior, uncertain if he should laugh or otherwise. When she reached the bottom of the stands, Hermione suddenly whipped around. "Oh, and thank you for your robes." She said as the pointed to where his robe neatly sat. Her words snapped Cedric out of his surprise and he immediately flew down to where she was and only stopped when he was right in front of her. Hermione yelped in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Look Granger," Cedric began as he got off his broom, "it doesn't matter what's the situation you've gotten yourself into –" He suddenly stopped short when he caught whiff of something that he was pretty sure didn't quite belong on a Quidditch pitch.

Hermione groaned. "I told you Diggory. If you must know, a wrong mixture at Potions led to an incredibly foul stench of a brew which blew up just barely a yard away from me."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Cedric suddenly started laughing. "What's so funny Diggory?" Hermione irritably eyed the seventh-year before her.

"Granger, I hope that wasn't the reason why you kept yourself in the cold. Cause honestly, I couldn't care less if that smell got into my robes."

"Well, yes." Hermione answered, feeling slightly foolish.

"_Accio _robe." Cedric pointed his wand at said robe and as soon as the material flew into his hand, he closed the short distance between Hermione and him, and wrapped his robe around her shoulders. "There. Return it to me during dinner, _after_ you've changed into something warmer." He gently took hold of the books in her hand, "Come on, I'll walk you down to the field. Would you mind waiting for a bit if I were to have a quick shower?" Hermione numbly shook her head, slightly flushed in her features – both from the cold and the sudden closeness of one Cedric Diggory. They continued walking down and proceeded to the locker rooms, stopping once they reached the door. "There's a bench here, so you could sit and read if you'd like. I'll be quick." Cedric promised before he disappeared behind the doors.

Hermione sat down at the bench with a slight befuddled look at the recent turn of events. She wouldn't deny the warmth of happiness creeping within her although she didn't quite know what to make of it. 'O_h stop it Hermione. You are being ridiculous with the odd thoughts._'

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see an inquisitive Harry, with Ron by his side, and the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team walking towards her. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"Um, reading?" She held up the book in her hand with a weak smile.

"In a Quidditch pitch?" Ron spoke up with a look that screamed, 'Are you bloody mental?'

"Well, it doesn't matter where I read does it? So as long as it's a good book."

"Right – well, why are you wearing a Hufflepuff robe Hermione?" Angelina Johnson, current captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, asked with a curious smile.

"Isn't that – Diggory's?" Katie Bell said as she leaned closer to take a look. She immediately pulled back when she smelt something that didn't agree with her olfactory sense. "Potions class?" Hermione nodded with a discomfited mutter of 'sorry'.

"How do you know it's Cedric's?" Harry asked, almost in amazement at Katie's observation.

"Diggory has his with his initials stitched at the hood," Katie pointed out at the hood that was positioned on Hermione's shoulder instead of hanging off at the back. "I recall seeing it when Oliver had Diggory's robe because the Hufflepuff pretty boy left it in the locker room." Alicia Spinnet and Angelina giggled in unison at Katie's reference to Cedric, much to the exasperation of the boys.

"Hermione?" Harry turned to his best friend with a questioning look, obviously still expecting an answer. Hermione resisted squirming under his gaze.

"Did you steal it?" Fred joked.

"Of course not." Hermione indignantly replied. "I wouldn't do something as ridiculous as that."

"Ouch Alicia – that has got to hurt." George said with a grin at the Gryffindor Chaser.

"You stole Diggory's robe?" Ron incredulously stared at Alicia.

"Don't be thick Weasley. Both of you." Alicia said pointedly at George. "It was an April Fool's joke Katie and I were trying to play on the Hufflepuff team since their Keeper, James, decided to hide Katie's Charms homework."

"I've yet to forgive that prat for his immature conduct." Katie huffed, although a small smile that tugged at the end of her lips seemed to give away her real feelings.

"But Diggory's instead of Alden's?" Fred challenged.

"Oh move along Fred." Alicia quickly said as she pushed him to the field. The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team laughed at a stumbling Fred Weasley, before following after him out onto the pitch – all except for Harry, and Ron, who stood where they were.

"Why _are_ you wearing Cedric's robe?" Ron asked, still in bewilderment.

"I've found yours at your seat in Potions. I suppose you must have left it there when you took off in a hurry." Harry said matter-of-factly. "I've passed it to Parvati to place it on your bed."

"Thanks Harry."

"Granger –" Cedric's words halted from his lips when he saw she wasn't alone. He warmly greeted Harry and Ron before calling out a hello to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who in turn responded him with equally amicable greetings. He turned his attention back to the trio, "Just going to borrow Granger for a bit for a study session. The both of you wouldn't mind, would you?" Harry said nothing and Ron just stared at Cedric. Cedric grinned, "Guess that should be alright then. Come on Granger." He took Hermione's books once more as she stood up.

"I'll see you both at dinner." Hermione quickly said as she followed Cedric. "I shouldn't have allowed you to borrow me your robe." She said to Cedric as soon as they were out of earshot of the others.

"Why not?"

"You didn't tell me you had your initials on the hood of your robe." Hermione's eyes flashed in annoyance.

Cedric raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware I should inform a person every bit and thread of my robe when I borrow it to them. Did I miss some sort of Hogwarts' rule on that?"

"Katie Bell immediately recognized the robe was yours with those initials giving it away. You are aware of the speculations that would arise with this mess, don't you?"

"No, not really. I don't see what's wrong with borrowing someone my robe because she's cold."

"That's the point. _She_."

"Granger, I can assure you my grasp of the English language is rather fine and I can easily differentiate the pronouns." Cedric answered warily.

Hermione sighed aloud, "Cedric, when you borrow a girl your personal belonging, as personal as your school robes – people tend to think it's more than of a friendly gesture."

"Really?" Hermione reached out a hand in attempt to swat him in the arm but Cedric reflexively ducked with a laugh. She frowned and stalked away from him but he easily caught up with her and gently tugged the sleeve of her, well his, robe. "I'm sorry about that, I wasn't making fun of you. And believe me, I didn't mean to cause any unwanted rumors for you. If you'd like, I could have a word with them to explain."

Hermione's gaze softened as she turned to look at him, "I shouldn't blame you for your kind concern either. I'm sorry."

"Do you know you just called me by my first name?" Hermione's eyes widened with a flush of embarrassment within the brown orbs. "It's alright really, I was wondering when were you going to start calling me by my first name anyway." Cedric smiled.

"You mean you don't mind?"

"Well, I've just decided I rather quite like hearing it coming from your lips." Cedric teased. "Say it again, will you?" Hermione shook her head with a roll of her eyes. Cedric laughed again.

* * *

Hermione came down to the Great Hall for dinner only to be greeted with silence by her best friends. She didn't bother saying a word to them as everyone tucked into their meal. Harry glanced at her every now and then but said nothing while Ron kept chomping into his meal without much of a glance at her. She inwardly sighed at their behavior. She had spent the short time before dinner with Cedric at the library studying – although the latter occasionally distracted her with his doodling on her parchment. Hermione had to admit the seventh-year Hufflepuff was good with his sketches, so as long as it wasn't done on her homework. She had to constantly wrestle the quill away from Cedric as they both struggled not to laugh aloud. '_I don't think Madam Pince would appreciate our next study session_.' She mused with an inward smile. The librarian had shot countless of stern glares at them before moving on to constantly sharply rapping at their table when the glares didn't work. Cedric had quickly suggested they take their leave when Madam Pince looked as if she was on the verge to burst and chase them out of the library once and for all. Hermione had readily agreed – leaving on their accord always fared better than being chased out. She looked up from her roast chicken and mashed potatoes to the Hufflepuff table. Cedric and her parted ways at the library when she said she needed to go to Owlery at the West Tower to send a letter to her parents. He had offered to come along but she politely declined and told him she would meet him at the Great Hall instead.

Cedric looked up from his meal just in time to catch her gaze. From across the tables, he smiled at her. Hermione felt her lips curving upwards in reciprocation. Harry, seated beside her, caught their exchange and a barely audible sigh escaped his lips. His sigh did reached Hermione who turned around to look at him wearily. "Harry?" She cautiously called out in a soft voice. "Could you please tell me what is the matter with you? Is this about the robe?"

Harry looked up at her so sudden that Hermione jerked back in surprise. "Sorry." Harry's gaze softened. "It's just that –" he stopped as if thinking the better of it, and shut his mouth yet again. Hermione exhaled sharply. They didn't say a word again until their plates were almost empty. Hermione was wondering if Harry was going to say anything when he suddenly looked at her with a small, apologetic smile. She tentatively smiled back, hoping he would say something. "Look Hermione," Harry said in a low voice, "I'm just concern about your friendship with Cedric. It's not that he isn't a nice lad, and I disapprove of him, but I just think you should be careful." Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You and I both know as well as anyone he's got the Golden Boy image going for him and the hordes of girls hovering over him. I just don't want to see you being the target of those stupid hate-mails and hexes like it was last year."

"Oh Harry." Hermione said, almost gratefully, as she pulled him into a quick hug. "Thank you." Harry merely chuckled, being somewhat accustomed to Hermione's sudden hugs. "I really appreciate your concern, is that how Ron's feeling as well?"

"Well, I won't completely speak for Ron, but I reckon that's part of his reasoning as well." Harry grinned.

"At least he's not losing his appetite over it." Hermione said pointedly with a look at the still-eating Ron Weasley. Harry smiled and briefly squeezed her hand under the table. She turned to look at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Just be careful alright?"

"Promise." They waited until Ron was finally satisfied with his meal before they left the Great Hall together. Ron only started speaking to her when she innocently questioned him of his progress on their Astronomy essay, to which he grudgingly admitted he had yet to begin. "Ron, haven't you learn from previous experiences that procrastination is only going to make things worse for you?"

"Not everyone's into essays like you do Hermione."

"Oh fine. What is it that you need help with?" Ron's sullen face lifted significantly as her words. Harry shook his head in amusement as Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"How was your study session with Diggory? Or is it Cedric now?" Ron asked as the trio walked up the stairs to the seventh floor. A faint hue of redness appeared at Hermione's cheeks upon hearing Ron's last words. "Blimey, you _are_ on first name basis?"

"Well, I did call him Cedric unintentionally."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Brilliant. Are you two about to get together now?" A couple of second year Gryffindors ahead of them turned to look in interest at the trio upon Ron's sudden loud exclamation.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry." Ron muttered.

"No, we are not getting together. Cedric, I mean _Diggory_," she switched when Harry and Ron both raised their eyebrow, "doesn't see me in that light. It's purely platonic."

"If you say so." Ron shrugged as he and Harry shared a look. They said nothing more of the topic as they reached the Fat Lady portrait and headed into the Common Room. She helped Ron with his essay for an hour before they had to leave for their rounds in the castle as prefects. Harry had good-naturedly waved them away as he busied himself with a Quidditch magazine. "I'm glad Harry's alright with this."

"It must be difficult to put up with this I suppose. I know I would if I were left out." Hermione softly sighed.

"He's stronger that you'd give him credit for 'Mione."

"Granger." Hermione turned around with a smile, immediately knowing who it was. Ron cautiously turned around and almost groaned aloud when he saw Cedric walked up to them. "I'm glad to know my presence gives you such pain Weasley." Cedric joked as he noted Ron's expression. Ron flushed red for a moment at Cedric's words.

"Sorry mate, just a natural reaction." Cedric chuckled while Hermione turned to look at Ron with an almost comical mix of amusement and alarm on her features at Ron's blunt response.

"Is the Golden Trio just naturally this audacious?" Cedric mused. "Well, I should be getting on with my rounds before Professor Sprout decides to revoke my prefect badge." Cedric grinned. "Goodnight."

"Well, I suppose he's nice." Ron said as they watched Cedric disappear into the darkness of the hallway.

"He has always been nice Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't know until I see it myself. Wouldn't want to just take it from the lion's mouth."

"It's the horse's mouth, and I think you've used it in the wrong context. Using that phrase would mean getting information from the highest authority – which I don't think that's how you would refer to Hogwarts' student body. "

"Oh."

Hermione bit back a laugh and dragged Ron by his arm to quickly finish their rounds. When they finally reached their Common Room again, Ron immediately dove into conversation about Quidditch with Harry, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Hermione left them to their conversation and went straight to her dormitory, crashing onto her bed with a tired huff. As she did so, she heard the sound of crushed paper from underneath her. Hermione immediately pulled herself up and looked around her bed for the source of the sound but saw nothing other than her soft, comfortable pillows and quilt. Thinking that she must have imagined it, she tugged at her school robes and began to take it off. Upon pulling her right arm out of the sleeve, she heard the rustling sound of paper again. Hermione searched through the pockets of her robe only to find a piece of parchment. '_That's strange, I remember having cleaned out the pockets just yesterday._' She unfolded the parchment to see a neat script before her eyes. "Cedric?" She whispered in disbelief as her eyes travelled down to the bottom. '_How did he get it into my pocket?_' Hermione marveled at the sneakiness of Cedric Diggory.

* * *

"I hope you know what you are doing is completely illegal against the school rules." Cedric turned around from his position by a large telescope to see a skeptical Hermione Granger standing at the entrance. "Not to mention completely out of my way and such a horrible choice of timing as well."

"You could've chosen not to come."

"And miss out Professor Diggory pointing out the constellations of the vast skies?" Hermione teased as she made her way towards Cedric.

"Professor Diggory?" A highly amused smile played upon Cedric's lips. "I hope that isn't really what you see me to be in a few years."

"What do you want to be then?" Hermione titled her head to the left with an interested look.

"Maybe an Auror." Cedric shrugged. Hermione's smile faded at his words. "Oh come on Granger, lighten up. It's not as if I've said I was going to cast myself to hell and back."

"Your choice of profession implies exactly that, except for the returning part." Hermione cast a frown at spot on the ground. She understood that given the current situation in the wizarding world, his choice profession would serve to be a great help to the Order in particular. She knew Harry had the very same decision in the back of his mind. '_So do I_.' Yet she couldn't swallow the thought of having both Harry and Cedric bringing themselves to boldly challenge death in the face, especially after what happened barely months ago. Cedric bit his lower lip, uncertain of what he should say. Their first uncomfortable silence descended upon them. Minutes passed without an exchange of words.

"Listen, Granger, let's pretend we didn't had that conversation and just – just look at the stars, alright?" Hermione nodded although Cedric noticed her earlier enthusiasm wasn't anywhere within her brown orbs. He mentally chided himself for being the cause of her upset. "What would you like to see?" Cedric forced a smile on his face.

"Cassiopeia?" Cedric beckoned her to look into the telescope. Although dubious, Hermione obliged anyway and peered into the large telescope. "Is that – "

"It was what I was looking at before you came along." Cedric sheepishly answered when she turned to him with a surprise delight across her features. "Here," he said as adjusted the focuser for a zoomed-in view, "you can briefly see the location of one of its main stars here. The view isn't too clear for October, apparently November gives you the best view but I reckon it's pretty enough."

"It's lovely." Hermione murmured.

"I wish I could show you Spica, but it's invisible in October."

"Why – " Hermione paused as the realization of his intention crossed in her mind. Spica's the brightest star of the Virgo constellation, her zodiac. Cedric flushed slightly as he unconsciously ran a hand through his already muddled dark hair.

"Shall we try to find Pisces? Shouldn't be too far from Cassiopeia." Hermione nodded as she made a mental capture of a visage of Cedric Diggory she had never seen before. "It should be just below, after Andromeda." He muttered as he focused his complete attention on the sky above. "That's latitude +90° and −65°. Think you can help me locate it Granger?"

Hermione stood beside him at the ledge and concentrated on the vast darkness above her. She tried to recall Professor Sinistra's words on the best method to locate a constellation's position. Her forehead creased as she stared hard at the sky, trying to make out the stars' positions. "It's there!" Hermione excitedly exclaimed with her index finger quickly making out the constellation. Cedric immediately adjusted the large telescope into her directed location. He grinned as he caught sight of the constellation.

"Come over here Hermione," He softly said as he motioned her closer without looking up. As soon as he felt her beside him, Cedric moved aside to allow her to examine the telescope.

"Just as lovely." Hermione straightened up to see Cedric by the ledge again, looking out for another constellation. "What are you looking for this time?"

"Andromeda." He answered without looking at her.

Hermione peered into the telescope again and steadily adjusted its focuser to a wider view. "Cedric, I've found it." She murmured.

"Really?" Cedric hurried over to her and eagerly looked into the telescope. "Shame it isn't at its best visibility."

"Well, you should have known better than to view these constellations on October." Hermione teased as she returned to the ledge. She took a deep breath of the cool night air. "It's great to be greeted with the silence of the night. Calm and soothing." She murmured.

"Aren't you glad I called you're here tonight?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you are quite the sneak." Cedric feigned obliviousness to her words. "How did you place that parchment in my pocket the other night?" Hermione fixed her gaze on him with a frown.

"Magic." Cedric winked. Hermione had to resist scowling at the obvious but decided not to pursue the matter. She focused her attention on the sky again. Her forehead creased when a certain memory crossed her mind, a memory that happened just minutes before. Hermione turned around to face Cedric so fast that the latter, who had been looking at a book in his hands, looked up with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"You called me Hermione." Cedric blinked. "When we were looking at Pisces. You called me Hermione."

"I did?" An incredulous look appeared on the Hufflepuff's facial features.

"Oh forget it," Hermione waved her hand dismissively, "it's just a name anyway. Nothing to be making a fuss over." Cedric gave her a half amused smirk but said nothing. "I suppose I should be getting back to my dormitory now."

"So soon?"

"It's almost one. In case you don't know, which I'm assuming you don't, some of us _actually_ have classes to attend in the morning." Hermione crossed the observation tower before briefly turning back, "Goodnight Cedric." Cedric watched as the fifth year witch departed, her shoes barely making a sound against the stone steps. With a short exhale of his breath, he looked out at the night sky and wondered if she would meet him the next time if he asked her again.

* * *

**A/N: I quite like the first half of this chapter, but not so much on the later half - I was actually half-tempted to axe it off as I was re-reading my draft all over again. In the end, I kept it there cause I thought it would serve as a little romantic development between Cedric & Hermione instead of their constant tease and bicker. Hope you've all enjoyed it, thanks for reading.**


	4. Let Me Be Yours?

**Disclaimer: **I would utterly ruin the wonderful world of Harry Potter if I were to have any ownership of it.

* * *

**Let Me Be Yours?**

"Where were you last night?" Cedric looked up from his bacon at Haden. "Missing from your bed at oddly late hours, returning with a humming of a tune I couldn't possibly figure out, and now eating with such relish." Haden stated. "Just what are you bloody up to Diggory?" Haden demanded.

"Nothing."

"Remember Diggory, being your friend for six years and counting grants me permission to tap into your social life."

"That's just a rubbish rule you've created for yourself Whitlock." Cedric snorted.

"Irrelevant. Now stop being an insensitive prat and tell me what's going on with you. What – Is Granger and Potter together now?"

Cedric immediately turned around at Haden's words. His gaze fell onto the entrance of the Great Hall as Hermione and Harry walked in and headed straight to the Gryffindor table. Cedric's eyes shifted downwards and caught sight of their clasped hands. Hermione appeared to be in a silent conversation with Harry. She was whispering close to his ear and Harry seemingly mumbled in response with slight movements of his head. Inevitably, giggles and murmurs, and snickers courtesy of the Slytherin table, arose within the Great Hall, though those seated at the far end table – Gryffindor, continued with their breakfast and conversations as if nothing unusual happened. Cedric mechanically sat up straight as he leaned back a little to try to catch Hermione's eye. She didn't look up at all, much to his surprised disappointment. Hermione sat down with Harry, their hands unclasped, but still in a silent conversation of their own as they ignored everyone else. Cedric wasn't sure what to make out of it but averted his gaze away to focus on his breakfast instead. Unbeknownst to Cedric, Hermione and Harry had been discussing about the Umbridge situation and the predicament surrounding Dumbledore.

"Well, with all that's said, we are still defenseless aren't we?"

"Quite." Hermione heaved a heavy sigh. Ron was already at the table, wolfing down his second bowl of porridge. "Ron, the food's not going to run away. It hasn't got any legs." Harry snorted in laughter. Hermione shook her head and tucked into her warm breakfast of bacon and eggs. She glanced up for a moment as she chewed on her eggs to look at the Hufflepuff table. She recognized Cedric's back which was facing the Gryffindor table but since he didn't turn around, Hermione turned her attention away – just as Cedric looked over his shoulder. Seeing her preoccupied, a diminutive half frown materialized and he looked away again. When Cedric finally looked over again, his eyes widened before half of his body turned around in surprise. Hermione was already by the doors of the Great Hall, leaving with Harry and Ron.

"Can't wait for the upcoming match against Slytherin." Ron said as they walked up the marble staircase. "Malfoy's really getting on my nerves."

"The match's in a week's time – Angelina has been going on and on about winning. Though not as wordy as Wood, but I reckon she's gotten some lessons from him." Harry winced.

"When's the next practice?"

"Tomorrow. The Hufflepuff team booked the pitch for today."

"Diggory must be really looking forward to the Quidditch Cup." Ron commented with a smirk.

"That's what every house wants Ron."

Ron turned to Hermione as they stepped into their History of Magic classroom. "Are you meeting Diggory at the pitch again today?" Harry looked at her as well, interested in her answer.

"I don't think so." Hermione mumbled as she hurried to her seat, slightly flushed in the face at the unexpected question. For the rest of their morning as they went from class to class in different floors, passing corridors and going up and down the staircase, Hermione found herself looking for steel grey eyes. The very ones belonging to a certain Hufflepuff. She finally found herself graced with his presence, in the most unforeseen manner, when the Gryffindor fifth-years were heading towards the stairs after Charms. Cedric appeared at the head of the stairs, a floor above them, having just left the library with Haden and James.

"Granger!" Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of Cedric waving from the top of the stairs. Even without Divination classes, she knew what the seventh-year was about to do. Cedric tossed his books to Haden before mounting the barrister. The Gryffindor students hooted in encouragement, the girls of course, giggled, at the sight of Cedric. Haden and James merely rolled their eyes at their friend's behavior.

As soon as he began his descend however, Professor McGonagall appeared on the scene, having left the library herself, and caught sight of the Hufflepuff prefect's astonishing conduct. "Mr. Diggory!" Professor McGonagall barked out with a mixture of alarm and annoyance clearly written on her face.

Cedric, by reflex, turned around in shock. "Professor McGonagall –" Realizing he was sliding down faster than he was supposed to, he swiftly turned back as to see where he was supposed to land on his feet, but he found himself looking into the horrified brown eyes of one Hermione Granger before he collided into her. His weight immediately knocked her backwards and naturally, Hermione fell with Cedric atop her with a resounding crash. Everyone winced at the sight.

"Diggory! Granger!" Professor McGonagall's voice was almost drowned out by the clamor of the pair's friends who immediately rushed to them.

"Hermione!"

"Cedric!"

Harry and Ron immediately checked on Hermione as Haden and James bounded down the stairs to reach Cedric. "Hermione, are you alright?" Harry hastily surveyed for any injury she may have acquired from the fall.

"Blimey, that was a _really_ loud crash."

"Mr. Weasley, there's no need to point out the obvious. Help Diggory up his feet. Quick!" Professor McGonagall reprimanded. "Mr. Whitlock, Mr. Alden, for Merlin's sake, stop gaping and assist Weasley. Potter, hurry on to the Hospital Wing and fetch Madam Pomfrey. Everyone else, move along and stop hovering!"

"I thought I heard something crack." Hermione croaked as a slightly dazed Cedric was lifted off her.

"Don't move yet Miss Granger, there could be a broken bone." Professor McGonagall gently touched Hermione's shoulder. "Especially since a seventeen year old Quidditch player _and_ prefect fell right on you." Her words were emphasized with a pointed glare at Cedric.

"I'm sorry Professor." Cedric guiltily offered before shifting his remorseful gaze to Hermione, "Granger, I'm really –"

"Where's the girl? All of you – let me through." Madam Pomfrey interjected Cedric's words as she brushed past them all and swiftly examined Hermione who was now groaning.

"Hermione." Ron winced while Harry bit his lower lip hard upon seeing her in pain. "Hang in there." Ron said encouragingly.

"A broken bone alright. She has a bad fracture on her right wrist and it appears to be her fingers have gotten part of the impact as well, unfortunately. Her phalanges are slightly brittle." Madam Pomfrey told Professor McGonagall. "Do you write with your right-hand Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded in distress.

"Diggory – my office, _now_. And the rest of you, how many times do I need to repeat myself? Move along for your lunch." Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a sympathetic smile and a pat on her uninjured left hand before she stood up. "Potter and Weasley, please assist Madam Pomfrey in getting Granger to the Hospital Wing."

"But Professor McGonagall –" Cedric began.

"_Now_, Mr. Diggory."

Cedric shot a last longing and apologetic look at Hermione before glumly following after Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron carefully helped Hermione to her feet and led her to the Hospital Wing alongside Madam Pomfrey. Once at the Hospital Wing, the mediwitch gave Hermione a blue concoction which didn't quite appeal to Hermione as she made a face upon having it handed to her.

"Drink up." Madam Pomfrey said expectantly. "Another dosage before dinner should suffice."

Hermione bit her lower lip and shot a quick glance at Harry and Ron. They both helplessly shrugged. She took the bottle in her left hand and closed her eyes tight as she quickly consumed the concoction in one gulp. "Bleagh." Hermione scrunched up her face in disgust. She didn't get to say anymore as Madam Pomfrey took hold of her right hand and muttered a charm under her breath as the latter lightly tapped her wand on Hermione's fingers. Hermione winced as she felt the little bones creaking within her. Harry and Ron couldn't help but shuddered in discomfort at her obvious pain. Madam Pomfrey then summoned a roll of bandage and allowed it to magically wrap itself around Hermione's hand. When it was done, Hermione stared in disbelief at her mummified-hand. She could only see the top of her fingernails and the rest was covered in white bandage which reached slightly below her wrist.

"It will help to keep your bones intact without much unnecessary movements." Madam Pomfrey knowingly answered. "Do not attempt to use your hand in anyway Miss Granger, or it would take much longer to fix the fracture. You do not have to stay here but I'll write a note for your professors to excuse you from your lessons. A day's worth of lessons I'm assuming." Hermione's eyes widened in horror at the mediwitch's last words.

* * *

"Diggory!" Cedric turned his head with a start upon the call of his name. "Focus!" James barked from his position at the hoops. Cedric shot an apologetic look at the Hufflepuff Keeper and scrutinized the area for the sight of a golden winged-sphere.

The seventh-year had his mind far away from the practice match; instead, it was on a bushy, dark-haired Gryffindor witch. Cedric inhaled deeply before quickly exhaling again as he tried to focus his thoughts on the pitch. He felt horribly guilty, and rather despondent, at the consequences of his actions. He had meant to land in front of her, not on top of her. "Diggory!" Before he could react to the shout, Cedric's vision was blurred by a whizzing jet-black ball hurtling towards him and within a split second, said ball which Cedric later found out to be a bloody Bludger, smacked Cedric squarely in the face. He wobbled dangerously and almost fell off his broom if it wasn't for his teammates who immediately flew to him and held him steady.

"You thick-headed twat. What _were_ you thinking?" James screeched as he reached Cedric.

"Save it Alden. Looks like Diggory needs the Hospital Wing, now." One of Hufflepuff's Chasers chided as she moved aside to reveal a bloody Cedric Diggory. James' eyes widened.

The Hufflepuff Quidditch team caused quite a commotion as they stepped into the Hospital Wing, calling out to Madam Pomfrey while fussing over their Captain.

"For Merlin's sake, this is the Hospital Wing, not your Common Room. Lower down your voices and behave yourselves." Madam Pomfrey irritably shook her head as she stepped forward to the entrance. Upon a look at Cedric however, her vexation faded and a stifled choke escaped her lips. "Quidditch." She muttered darkly. "Well come along Mr. Diggory, let's fix the damage. The rest of you may leave now." Cedric limply waved his hand at his worried teammates and followed Madam Pomfrey to the beds with James supporting him. "What happened?" The mediwitch briskly asked as she gathered her medical supplies.

"The Bludger had a go at him." James helpfully answered, seeing as Cedric could barely say a word.

"What is the point of having Beaters on the team if a Bludger is going to batter your own teammate?"

"Well –"

"You don't need to answer that Mr. Alden. The question was posed on a figurative basis." Madam Pomfrey shook her head as she examined Cedric's face.

"Oh." James' mouth fell shut.

Madam Pomfrey quickly worked about healing Cedric's injuries with pastes and ointments of different sorts. At one point, she pinched the bridge of Cedric's nose without a word and before Cedric or James could pose a question of her action, she swiftly pulled and a crack was heard – immediately followed by an outraged howl from Cedric. "Oh sit down Mr. Diggory!" Madam Pomfrey chided exasperatedly. Cedric eventually felt the torrid pain subsiding from his face but the swell feeling stayed with him. "A broken nose, bloodied to the point where I'm surprise you did not _bleed _to death," James flinched at Madam Pomfrey's choice of words, "I've adjusted the alignment to its proper position though there will be a bruise for the next two days. A badly split lip – nothing too be worried about, the paste should heal it just fine over the night. The large bruise on your left cheekbone however, would take a day or two to heal." Madam Pomfrey carefully stuck a band-aid like material upon Cedric's left cheek, slightly below his bruised upper cheekbone where he had an apparent sharp cut, "And this should heal the cut within minutes. After that, you're discharged Mr. Diggory."

"Madam Pomfrey?"

Three pair of eyes curiously turned the hesitant voice of Hermione Granger. Upon seeing Cedric, and his bruised features, a surprised sound which sounded suspiciously close to a squeak, escaped from Hermione.

"Gra – Granger." Cedric slowly called out.

"Right on time Miss Granger. Here's your second dosage. Come back tomorrow during lunch to change your bandage." Madam Pomfrey handed Hermione the same blue concoction to which the latter exhaled deeply and quickly downed it. She quickly handed the bottle back to Madam Pomfrey just as the mediwitch was about to leave.

"Thank you." Hermione said with her best straight face. She turned to look at Cedric. "What happened?" She asked incredulously.

"My cue to be off." James jumped up from the empty bed beside Cedric's, shot a quick smile at Hermione before heading towards the doors. "See you in the Great Hall, Diggory. We'll save you dinner." He called out.

Cedric inwardly cursed the Hufflepuff Keeper for leaving him. '_At least stay to be my speech translator for Merlin's sake._' His gaze shifted to Hermione's bandaged hand and winced – and yelped in pain as he realized facial contortions was a highly unintelligent move for someone with a broken, bloodied and bruised facial features. Hermione stared at him. "I'm really sorry about your hand." He slowly said. "And for falling on you."

"I've told you that _ingenious_ method of yours of coming down the stairs would result in pain, didn't I?"

Cedric swallowed hard. '_I guess she's not in a forgiving mood yet._'

"And to think that you are seventeen, a _prefect_ no less, you'd have at least figure out the awful consequences that could possibly happen with that unintelligent action of yours. Not just hurting someone, but getting yourself in trouble like you did with Professor McGonagall. I'm assuming she's taken points off Hufflepuff for your marvelous performance. Now the Hufflepuff house has to suffer a relegation of their position to be in the running for the House Cup. Don't you even dare to think the few shaved off points would make no difference. At the end of the school year, those very points could be the ones to cause the Hufflepuff house a narrow miss of the House Cup. I'm surprise Professor Sprout hasn't given your head to the Fanged Geranium."

'_I suppose this is how Potter and Weasley would feel when they are given a verbal assault by Granger_.' Cedric inwardly squirmed while hoping the incensed young witch didn't have her wand anywhere with her. He certainly didn't want to be hexed by an infuriated Hermione Granger. Despite his thoughts, Cedric remained silent as he waited, and listened, to Hermione's tirade.

"This isn't the matter of having a thick, muffled hand as my appendage but it's the fact that it's hindering me from all my duties. I can't write or use the wand," Cedric secretly sighed in relief, "or to pick up my knife or spoon, or to even hold my book upright. It's downright frustrating to not be able to do things I could always do by myself." Hermione exhaled sharply. "Will you at least say something?"

"I was waiting for you to finish."

"Well, I'm done now."

"I'm really sorry." Hermione eyed Cedric skeptically and he attempted to smile but the slight movement shot jolts of pain on his left cheek. A short chuckle escaped Hermione's lips but she quickly plastered an unaffected face when his gaze fell on her suspiciously.

"What happened to you?"

"Quidditch."

"But how did you get so battered over a practice match?"

"The Bludger hit me right in the face." Cedric's responses were short and direct as he couldn't speak long sentence without having his face screaming at him in horrid pain.

"Ouch. Will it take long to heal?"

"A few days."

"What were your injuries?" She curiously stepped closer to inspect his injuries.

"Broken nose, split lip, bruises."

Hermione bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry. It sounds as if you've gotten it worse than I did."

"Definitely."

"Is talking or breathing difficult for you?"

"Not quite." Cedric stood up. "Listen, I'm really sorry."

"Cedric –"

He lifted a hand, "Let me finish." Hermione clamped her mouth shut and waited. "It was stupid of me to have fallen on you. Your hand –" Cedric paused for a moment as he withstood the pain, "is important. You're right, I've caused you loads of trouble. And to my house as well." He added thoughtfully. "I'm an insensitive, incorrigible, impudent prat."

"Cedric," Hermione giggled, "no, you aren't." Cedric's eyebrow lifted a notch. "Just incredibly imprudent." Cedric chuckled – as much as he possibly could under his circumstances.

"Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"Let me be your right hand for the week."

Hermione snorted at Cedric's offer. "First, it will take a day to fix the fracture and another day for me to get used to having a good grip again. So that's two days, not a week. Secondly, I think your offer isn't feasible seeing as we are in different years and houses, not to forget, Harry and Ron wouldn't be too pleased with the arrangement either."

"Why not?"

"I'd suggest steering clear of the both of them for the next few days. They seem to have it imprinted in their minds that you are an absolute hazard for my health and well-being."

"I'll talk to them, and I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about the classes."

"Cedric –"

"Hermione, stop being difficult and let me be your right hand."

"Oh, and I suppose I'd have to be your nose then?" Hermione sarcastically said.

Cedric resisted hard not to laugh. He was tremendously amused with the wit of the young witch. Her repartees never ceased to amaze him and more than often, he found himself admiring her for it. The unexpected laughs and giggles that emitted from her and those very occasions her smile crept to her lips, a warm feeling would creep into his being and his lips would immediately tug upwards in response as if it was the most reflexive thing to do. "No, you don't have to. I reckon not being able to sniff for a while won't do much harm."

"I don't suppose you'd have to breathe too, will you?"

Cedric's lips curved upwards despite the tingling pain. "Is that your twister manner of showing that you care?"

Hermione flushed. "Possibly." She mumbled.

"I suppose I'm forgiven now?"

"Mr. Diggory, it's time for the patch to be taken off." Madam Pomfrey said as she appeared by his bed. As she made her way to him however, Hermione quickly offered to assist her. "Oh, that's very kind of you Miss Granger. Just gently peel off the patch and have it disposed in the bin over there." Madam Pomfrey instructed before going back to her table.

Cedric watched Hermione with curious eyes as she closed the short distance between them. "Granger –"

"I know what I'm doing." Hermione casually said as she leaned a little to her right and her uninjured left hand reached up his cheek. She gave the patch a gentle touch before her fingers grasped its top corner. With a grin at Cedric, Hermione swiftly ripped the patch from the seventh-year's face. Cedric howled.

"That was _not_ necessary Granger." Cedric growled.

"Not really, but it was funny." Hermione pointed out with a shrug. "Oh, and you're forgiven now." She grinned before turning away to dispose the patch.

Cedric quickly hurried after her when he realized she was heading straight for the doors. "Wait up, Granger." Hermione kept walking but slowed her pace so he could reach her. "That was a painful revenge."

"I was just helping, I guess my hand slipped."

"Very funny."

Hermione smiled. She halted in her tracks when they reached the staircase. Cedric shot her a quizzical look. "Aren't you going to do the honors?" She smirked with a nod at the barrister.

"No. I've placed my immaturity behind me." Cedric answered dryly.

Hermione cleared her throat as amusement colored her features but said nothing else as both of them proceeded down the stairs and kept walking before finally reaching the grand marble stairs that led to the Entrance Hall. When they reached the Entrance Hall and were about to proceed to the Great Hall, Hermione suddenly spoke up. "Um," Hermione bit her lower lip hesitantly, "you may want to keep a distance from me."

"Why would I?"

"Because I don't think Harry and Ron would be greeting you warmly if they saw you within a close proximity of my being." Hermione answered honestly.

"Granger –"

"I'll go first and you can follow two minutes later." Hermione quickly said and briskly walked away.

Cedric stared at her in disbelief but obliged by her words. When his two minutes were up, Cedric walked into the Great Hall and was greeted by a gradual hush in the hall. He noticed everyone, including the professors, were looking at him as he proceeded to the Hufflepuff table. Cedric uncomfortably ignored the stares and gapes. Haden immediately moved aside to allow him some space to seat. As soon as Cedric sat down, the hall came alive again as everyone started chattering and whispering with pointed fingers and interested stares while the Hufflepuff table vocally pounced on their Quidditch Captain and Seeker, all asking what had happened to him. Over at the Gryffindor table, their conversations began animatedly as well.

"Bloody hell 'Mione. I knew you were mad at Diggory, but I wasn't expecting you to be this mad." Ron spluttered in admiration.

"Did you throw the punch at Diggory, Hermione?" Fred asked with an appreciative grin.

"It looked as if she threw a Bludger in his face too." George added with a chuckle.

"Hermione, were you really _that _angry at Diggory?" Ginny shook her head in amusement. "I can't believe you did that."

"I thought the punch at Malfoy was brilliant, but this really outdid that." Harry commented.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I didn't punch Cedric in the face."

"So you did throw a Bludger at him then?" Angelina, seated beside Fred, inquired.

"I'd say two by the looks of it." Dean looked over his shoulder at Cedric.

"No. I didn't. He did get hit by a Bludger though." Hermione answered exasperatedly. "But it wasn't me." She quickly added.

"Oh." Everyone chorused in unison and fell back in their seats with disappointment.

"Honestly, anyone would think the lot of you has some sort of inclination for sadism." Hermione pointed out as she tried to pick up her casserole with her fork.

"Hermione, just use magic." Ron said as he watched her attempt at eating with her left hand.

"I managed without it during lunch and I think I'll manage without it now as well." She stubbornly replied.

"I think Diggory got what he deserved for Hermione's broken wrist." Seamus said.

True to their audacious courage and unwavering loyalty as Gryffindors, everyone in the circle, except Hermione, agreed and looked over at the Hufflepuff table where Cedric sat. Unfortunately for Cedric, he had seated with his back towards the Ravenclaw table, which meant upon looking up, he saw the scowls of said group.

"Never ever mess with one of the Golden Trio, Diggory." Haden chuckled as he noticed the scowls.

"I'll keep that in mind." Cedric muttered. Like Hermione, Cedric had difficulty eating as upon a stretch of his facial muscles, tendrils of pain would shoot up and he would bite his lower lip to resist the pain. He found it easier to slice his meal in tiny portions so he wouldn't have to part his mouth too wide. However, eating served to be just as painful as he chewed his food. Cedric almost gave up entirely but the thought of foregoing dinner brought a growl in his stomach, so he allowed himself to resign to the pain. When Cedric had almost finished his meal, he felt Haden tap on his shoulder. He turned to look at Haden who was gesturing upfront. Surprise colored Cedric's features as he took in the presence of Harry and Ron standing before him.

"Ten feet away, mate." Ron suddenly said.

"Pardon me?"

"Ten feet away." Ron repeated with what the redhead assumed was his most vicious glare. Harry said nothing but looked firmly at Cedric, although the former did felt slightly silly to be standing beside Ron and giving a threat to a seventh-year. To Cedric Diggory, no less. "Just stay away from Hermione at least ten feet away." Ron said before quickly walking off with Harry.

"Diggory, you've really gotten yourself into a deep, nasty mess." Haden said as he cheerfully clapped Cedric in the back. "If I were you, I would stay away as Weasley said. Not that I'm afraid of Weasley, but I reckon Potter's not one to mess with."

* * *

Hermione Granger wondered if anyone knew the Hogwarts Heartthrob, also known as Cedric Diggory, had hearing deficiency. She wasn't aware of it herself until as of lately, specifically today, where he had been trying to approach her all morning much to the irritation of Ron and Harry, and the rest of the fifth-year Gryffindors. Ron did warned the Hufflepuff to stay away – she had been horrified to know of it when Ginny told her after dinner – and apparently the rest of their friends had decided to enforce that very rule. She couldn't help but wonder which part of the ten feet Cedric couldn't understand. She knew very well Gryffindors were serious in their tasks when they put their minds to it – '_though for the life of me I can't figure out why are they so determined with this_' – and thought it would be better for Cedric to stay away at least for the next few days.

It wasn't just the fifth years however; the professors were starting to be peeved as well. When Cedric almost caught up to her just as she was going into Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had barred him from trying to get in her classroom – "Mr. Diggory, I'm absolutely certain you have somewhere else to be. Such as Professor Flitwick's class. Now, if you please."

When he finally did caught her just before lunch, when Harry and Ron was held back by a conversation with Angelina regarding Quidditch, she was fairly tempted to point out to him of his probable deafness but decided it was too harsh. "Granger." She turned around to see Cedric almost breathless. A small smile formed on her face at his flushed features and messy hair while sorry tugged at her heart for the boy before her. "Do you know how difficult it is to get to you?"

"Well, they did tell you ten feet."

"So we can't be friends anymore?"

"No!" Hermione blurted out, upset clearly ringing in her tone. She immediately slapped her left hand to her mouth as she reprimanded herself for being so transparent. Cedric chuckled.

"Well, at least I know I'm not hated by the one person that matters."

"I've never hated you."

"But your friends do."

"They'll get over it in a bit." Hermione shrugged. "At least until they've gotten something else to focus their attention on."

"I hope it will be soon." Cedric said with a sigh.

Hermione laughed good-naturedly. "I have to get to the Hospital Wing. I'll see you later."

"No, let me go with you. After all I did cause you that fractured wrist." As they walked through the corridors, while conspicuously looking out for any fifth-year Gryffindors, they started talking like they usually would. However, the stares and whispers from passing students constantly disrupted their conversation as Cedric realized those stares and whispers were directed at his bruised face. "You'd think they would have gotten used to it by now." He muttered.

"Well, it's not often to see the Hogwarts' Golden Boy being black, blue and purple in the face." Hermione offered.

"Maybe they could try getting hit by a Bludger to get first-hand experience themselves."

"Feasible, but I doubt anyone would not duck at the sight of a 10-inch iron ball flying towards them at rapid speed."

"Are you implying I have poor reflexes?" Cedric stared at her in half in amazement and the other half in amusement. Hermione laughed. "You're just as insufferable Hermione Granger." The pair reached the Hospital Wing and Hermione had her bandage changed while Cedric's nose was examined by Madam Pomfrey – "Getting better and should be good as new by tomorrow."

"Would you like to have lunch by the lake today?" Cedric asked as they stepped out of the hospital wing. "To get away from all the barmy ruckus?"

"I'd be pleased to."

"Wait for me by the lake. I'll go get the food from the kitchens."

"Sounds good." Hermione grinned. The pair split ways upon reaching the Entrance Hall, Hermione cautiously avoiding the Great Hall while Cedric hurried to the kitchen located near the Hufflepuff Common Room. The house-elves had been more than pleased to serve him, asking no questions but continuously pilling up a tray with warm and appetizing dishes. Cedric quickly thanked them before asking if one of them could do him a kind favor. Dobby was the first to shoot his hand up and offered himself.

"Dobby, would you kindly bring this tray over to Miss Granger who's sitting by the lake, quite likely under the largest tree, in the most discreet manner possible? It's important that nobody sees you."

Dobby nodded eagerly and with a snap of his fingers, the tray and the house-elf vanished into thin air. When Cedric reached the large tree Hermione was under, he found the food on the tray untouched, save for a piece of chicken and ham sandwich, much to his surprise. "Aren't you hungry, Granger?" She turned around with a small frown and lifted up her bandaged right hand. "Oh. Sorry about that. I almost forgot."

"Funny you should forget when you were the one who caused it." Hermione muttered under her breath. "Anyway, wasn't it possible to have more disabled-friendly foods? Roast chicken, bacon and steak, jacket potatoes, fried sausages – all these requires a fork and a knife, which is something I can't do considering only one of my hands is barely able to even hold a fork."

"Well, there's the treacle tart, chocolate éclairs, and apple pies."

"All which are sweets and desserts." Hermione pointedly answered. "The sandwich is the only legitimate food for me."

Cedric smiled. "Look, Granger, I told you I'd be your right hand didn't I? Let me slice those for you and all you'd have to do is balance the fork with your left hand to eat, unless you'd like me to do that for you as well."

"I can feed myself, thank you."

A chuckle escaped Cedric's lips as he proceeded to slice the food into easy bite-sized portions. Hermione watched him in silence, musing over in slight fascination with the way Cedric adeptly divided the portions. Cedric looked up when he felt her gaze on him, and Hermione immediately turned away in the pretext of gazing at the lake. Cedric's lips curved upwards in a small smile but he said nothing and continued his task. When he was done, he casually nudged a plate filled with bits of each food item towards her. He handed her a fork and Hermione silently took it. Occasionally, Hermione found her gaze flitting over to the boy next to her. She didn't know if he had noticed her gazes, but if he did, he was doing a good job pretending not to know. Her thoughts swirled about in her head as she marveled at the fact that Cedric Diggory and her were having lunch under a tree together. There was nothing of the girlish swooning of any sort, but the amazement that for her first four years in Hogwarts, their paths had never seem to cross more than a polite smile and thus she never associated herself to be a friend of the seventh-year. The fact he was a seventh-year further placed a distinction between her and him. She decided that she very much enjoyed his company, the warmth of his being, the mirthful steel grey eyes, the sincere, and occasionally mischievous, smiles, and his non-condescending voice whenever he spoke to her. He never made her feel less of herself and though there was the occasional verbal sparring between them, she knew it was all in good humor. He was never truly conceited.

"How's the food?"

"Good."

"I don't suppose it tastes further exceptional than usual because of those well-sliced portions." Cedric joked.

"Well, it helped with the eating but did nothing for the taste, if you must know." Hermione replied.

Cedric chuckled; his face didn't quite hurt like it did before, "How long do you think I should stay away from you?"

"Well, that depends if you would like to play in the upcoming Quidditch game, or otherwise. If it's the latter, I suppose they would be pleased to give you a good reason to miss it."

"And I thought Hufflepuffs were the exceptionally loyal ones."

"I wouldn't quite categorize it as loyal, more along the lines of fool-hardy gallantry."

"Whoever brought into mind that I was the next in line to Voldemort?" Cedric joked; the name of the deranged wizard didn't seem to faze him anymore, especially after personally meeting the latter in the graveyard. Cedric did constantly have nightmares of the graveyard but decided facing it bravely instead of giving into the fear fared a much better option. There were nights where he would jerk awake with a loud shout and Haden would throw a pillow at him to quiet down, having being used to it since Cedric's return from the third and final task, and he would look at himself in the cold mirror to see a seventeen year old boy with disheveled hair, harsh breathing, pale skin dripping with sweat and tired, almost soulless grey eyes, staring back at him. He hated the sight of the weak boy in the mirror, the one who trembled with fear and darkness. It was because of that did Cedric realize his fear was overtaking him. Over the summer he had himself acknowledging that fear and boldly discussed about the graveyard incident to his father, Haden, and Dumbledore. The Hogwarts' headmaster had wanted to bring him to a place – "Somewhere I think you'd be safe Mr. Diggory," but Cedric shook his head in disagreement, saying he would rather stay with his parents to protect them. He knew it was recklessly bold of him, but he couldn't bear the thought of being somewhere safe while his parents were left to themselves.

"Well, don't think too highly of yourself," Cedric gave a short laugh at her words, "and I do think this would blow over soon. I suppose this allows them some distraction from the otherwise crazy happenings in the wizarding world and in Hogwarts itself."

Cedric knew Hermione's latter words referred to Professor Umbridge. He looked down at the empty plates. "Well, let's get back in. What's your next class?"

"Potions."

"I never thought I would hear Hermione Granger mention of a class with such aversion."

"You should've heard me with Divination."

Cedric raised and eyebrow in interest but said nothing as his lips curved upwards amusedly. "I'll walk you to the dungeons seeing as I need to get a textbook I've forgotten for Transfiguration."

"Are you out of your mind?" The lines on Hermione's forehead furrowed.

"I'll take my chances." Cedric simply answered as he flicked his wand with a swish and their plates vanished with the tray. He stood up, picked up her book bag and his, and held out a hand to Hermione. Despite her indignant words, she resignedly took his hand. She dropped it as soon as she was standing and Cedric felt a slight missing for the loss of warmth.

"Well if you insist on losing an eye, then let's go on with it. However I'm telling you now that I'll not offer to be your eye should that happen." Hermione grumbled.

"I won't lose an eye, thank you very much." Cedric replied with a smirk. The pair walked in the Entrance Hall just as students streamed out of the Great Hall, some going to their classes while others lingered around. Harry and Ron stepped out just in time to see Cedric beside Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron said with a desolate tone. "After all that we went through, there you are fraternizing with the enemy."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at Ron's choice of words while Hermione merely sighed exasperatedly, having heard it the year before. "Ron, I've told you. Cedric's apologized for my wrist and I've forgiven him so there's really no need to protect me from him. If anything, it was my fault for not dodging in the first place." Hermione explained as they got closer.

"He made you miss out writing notes for all of your lessons yesterday _and_ today." Ron pointed out.

Hermione's eyes briefly flashed with annoyance at the mention of 'miss out' and 'lessons', and for a brief moment Cedric wondered if she was about to hex him for it, but it faded quickly with a short sigh, "Harry's borrowing me his notes, so are Lavender and Parvati. I reckon I wouldn't miss out much. Besides, I'm already three chapters ahead for most of our lessons." Three pairs of eyes widened in amazement. "Stop looking at me like that, I just happen to finish reading quickly."

"Harry, Ronald – or should I call you Weasley?" Cedric asked when he noted Ron's scrunched-up face upon his name.

"Ron's fine." Harry answered.

"First name basis? Harry–"

"It won't hurt you, _Ronald_." Hermione interjected.

"Right, Ron then. Listen, I'm awfully sorry for Granger's wrist but don't you think I deserve a chance to amend things? If you keep her away, I wouldn't be able to make up for my bumbling idiocy."

Ron seemed mollified with Cedric's words while Harry looked thoroughly satisfied. "I suppose yeah, you're right. It's getting a bit childish anyway."

"A bit?" Hermione muttered to herself.

"Glad to have cleared things up." Cedric said cheerfully. "Shall we be off to your Potions class then?"

"Don't remind me." Ron said grumpily as he trudged ahead and Harry followed after, slightly dragging his feet against the cold, hard floors of the Entrance Hall.

"That went smoothly." Cedric said as Hermione fell into step beside him.

"They have gotten their kick out of it anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione stifled the smile that was growing on her face, "Well, it sort of pleases them that Hogwarts' Golden Boy has his fair share of flaws. Or in Ron's words, 'It's nice to see Diggory with large purple patches contrasting against those bloody good-looking and fair features.'" Cedric stood speechless. "Come on, Snape's going to have my head if we don't hurry." She called out with laughter laced in her voice.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter so far, and my most favorite out of all them to be honest. Even the next one doesn't fare as much love - yes, the next is done but awaiting some edits and adjustments cause there are times my muse would inspire something new which leads the draft to be redone before I get to editing and correcting bits and pieces here and there, all over again. Anyhow, thank you for the lovely reviews everyone, and for taking your time to read this fic. **


	5. Between A Reality & A Memory

**Disclaimer: **I would utterly ruin the wonderful world of Harry Potter if I were to have any ownership of it.

* * *

**Between A Reality & A Memory**

If Cedric Diggory ever had a thought about how he'd like his death to come about, he knew for sure he wouldn't want a sudden death with a heart attack caused by an unlikely scare at 2 a.m. in the morning. '_Merlin forbid if my tombstone was to say – here lies the boy frightened to his death in the kitchens of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry._' He turned with a sharp scowl at the culprit who gave him those very morbid thoughts.

"Sorry." Hermione Granger sheepishly offered.

"Don't ever do that again."

"I wasn't expecting anyone at such hours." Hermione said defensively.

"That doesn't mean you could come wordlessly traipsing in the kitchens and give a lad a good firm tap on the shoulder when he was least expecting it." Cedric pointed out.

"No wonder you aren't in Gryffindor." Hermione mumbled. Cedric's scowl deepen. "Alright, I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to give you a scare." She brushed past him and sat herself on a bench by the tables. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was hungry and thought I could get something to eat." Cedric answered as he settled himself down next to her. His annoyance at the fifth-year witch easily faded seeing as he couldn't possible hold a grunge against anyone for long. "Care to join me? Assuming that would be your intentions as well for being down here at 2 a.m." Hermione nodded. A house-elf suddenly appeared before them with a large grin as she offered the pair a cup of hot chocolate each before another house-elf, with a large plate holding two slices each of chocolate gateau and treacle tart with a dollop of cream, came up to them. Cedric gratefully took the mugs of hot chocolate and plate of treats as Hermione beamed at the house-elves with a word of thanks. The house-elves bowed in delight before moving away to continue with their preparations for the morning's breakfast. Cedric handed Hermione her mug of hot chocolate and took a sip out of his own with a pleasant sigh. "Nothing beats hot chocolate on a cold night." As November drew closer to the end, the winter's cold was starting to be felt by those in the upper north of the Great Britain isle. Hermione said nothing in response. Seeing Hermione seemingly deep in thoughts, he decided to break her silence, "How's Harry?"

"Miserable. He can't believe he's been banned from Quidditch. I can't believe it either, it's ridiculous really."

"Umbridge's really ruining it for everyone isn't she?"

"There's _got _to be something we can do." Hermione said indignantly.

"Easy there Granger. You don't want to scald your skin with hot chocolate." Cedric held her wrist with a gentle grip. "Maybe we can try to find a solution for this madness."

"Like what?" Hermione curiously eyed him.

"Get Fred and George Weasley to drop a U-No-Poo in Umbride's pumpkin juice?" A small smile cracked at Hermione's tensed features. "Or maybe lock her up in the broom closet?"

"Half-witted suggestions, but I would give you a point for trying."

"Recruit a whole bunch of students to rally against her? We could throw in a few jinxes and hexes while we are it." Cedric offered.

"Really, Cedric." Hermione said with a snort of incredulity. Cedric laughed. With a smile, Hermione gingerly took a bit of her treacle tart to take a bite. "This is really good."

"I can bake a pretty mean treacle tart myself."

"Really? Without blowing up the kitchen?"

"I'm rolling with laughter at your humor Granger." Cedric deadpanned.

"So what else can you do? You are good at drawing, quite excellent with Quidditch, brilliant with your studies, a prefect with a rather clean record – except for the time you gave me a broken wrist for your heroic stairs-sliding, and apparently you can cook, though I'm holding you to that until I actually taste something of your cooking and not breathe my last."

"Dancing." Cedric answered matter-of-factly as he took a bite of his chocolate gateau. "Don't give me that dubious look, I can dance. Didn't you see me at the Yule Ball?"

"I was preoccupied with a certain Quidditch player." Hermione sardonically answered.

"You mean me?"

"Stop fancying yourself in such an optimistic manner Cedric." Hemione shook her head in amusement.

"Dance with me."

"What?"

Cedric stood up and courteously bowed with his hand outstretched and a smile playing upon his lips. "May I have the pleasure of dancing with you Miss Granger?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Quite positively, yes." Hermione couldn't resist the growing grin on her face and with a shake of her head at the oddness of it all, she placed her hand in Cedric's. Cedric pulled her to her feet and gently placed his free hand on her waist as hers fell atop his broad shoulder. He started to move and Hermione easily followed his lead. She unconsciously giggled when he twirled her around and dipped her before pulling her up again with ease.

"There's no music. What exactly are you dancing to?" She asked with a laughing grin. Upon her very words, she heard the gentle clink of metal against glass. Clinks and tinkles that sounded like chimes began. Hermione turned to look in surprise at grinning house-elves, lightly hitting their spoons to glass bowls and glasses. A warbly-sounding melody arose from their makeshift instruments. Hermione laughed with delight as Cedric chuckled. Dobby helpfully enhanced the ambience with the dimming of lights and lit candles as the fireplace crackled with a soft hiss of its flames. Occasional clunks of the pots and mixing bowls were added in, and before the pair knew it, they were laughing as they twirled and danced around the kitchens.

"This has got to be the best dance I've ever had." Cedric said with a laugh as he dipped Hermione.

"I can't believe I'm actually dancing to a music created out of kitchen utensils, _and_ actually dancing in the kitchens of Hogwarts." Hermione replied, almost breathless from her laughter.

"Always believe in the impossible, Granger." Cedric grinned and pulled her up.

They twirled around the tables, dancing without a worry of classes and homework, Quidditch matches, inter-house rivalry, Umbridge, or Voldemort. For that very short period of time, Cedric and Hermione found themselves in a world of their own, where clinking spoons were music and school robes thrown over pajamas were fancy dress robes. Their dance finally ended when Hermione could barely breathe as a result of her constant laughing and the dancing. Cedric amusedly thanked the house-elves and apologized for disrupting their work but the latter shook their heads and replied it was their pleasure to serve the pair.

"Cedric, it's almost 4 a.m.!" Hermione pointed out in shock when she glanced at the large old clock by the wall.

"Bloody hell. We need to get back to our dormitories soon." Cedric shot her a worried look, "Will you be alright by yourself?"

"It's Hogwarts." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I meant Filch and Mrs. Norris. They could be lurking around."

"I'll just be extra careful."

Cedric ran over the thoughts in his head for a moment. "Forget it Granger. I'll see you to the Gryffindor Common Room. Come on." He took her left hand in his right as he called out a word of goodbye to the house-elves. Together, they walked in the darkness of the Hogwarts' corridors, stealthily climbing the stairs while keeping their ears open for any sounds of Filch or his cat. Cedric had wanted to cast _lumos_ but Hermione pointed out it would defeat the purpose of their stealth mode. "This is actually sort of exciting." Cedric whispered.

"Your idea of fun is absolutely odd." Hermione murmured.

"My ideal way of ending my final year at Hogwarts definitely includes sneaking around in the dark with a fifth-year Gyrffindor prefect."

Hermione could imagine the smile on the Hufflepuff's face upon his words. "Well, my ideal way of going through fifth-year doesn't involve being thrown into detention for being caught sneaking around in the early hours of the morning with a seventh-year Hufflepuff prefect." She whispered back. Cedric laughed. Hermione's hand instinctively slapped over his mouth. "Be quiet or you'll give us away." She hissed.

"Sorry." Cedric said when Hermione withdrew her hand. Upon rounding the last flight of stairs, Hermione drew a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad the Fat Lady's not off to see her friend." She whispered to Cedric as they drew closer to the large portrait.

"Why? Where does she usually go to?"

"Violet, the lady in the portrait in the antechamber." Hermione stepped up to the portrait and hesitated for a moment when she saw the Fat Lady was fast asleep. She softly cleared her throat.

"Are you trying to wake up a mouse? That's not going to work Granger." Cedric snorted softly. Hermione frowned and tried clearing her throat a little louder. Cedric bit his lip and wondered if Hermione was planning on getting a sore throat at the rate she was going. He listened as she tried, and failed, again. "Excuse me, would you mind letting this fifth-year through?" Cedric said with a tap at the portrait. Hermione was about to rebuke him when the Fat Lady jerked awake. Cedric shot her a triumphant smile.

"And what business do you have to disturb my sleep?" The Fat Lady said blearily as she blinked a few times to get the sleep away from her eyes.

"Please, she needs to get into her dormitory." Cedric politely answered her with the most charismatic smile he could muster. The Fat Lady's gaze finally fell on the two students before her.

"My, my. Who might this charming young man be?"

"Cedric Diggory, pleasure to meet you."

"Well, I would swear I've never seen you coming through here. I would've remembered such a well-mannered, good-looking lad as you."

Hermione resisted rolling her eyes. "Please, I would like to get through if you don't mind." She interrupted. The Fat Lady shifted her gaze to Hermione as if noticing her presence for the first time. With a cluck of her tongue, the Fat Lady asked for the password to which Hermione looked at Cedric expectantly – he turned away and pretended to stare into the darkness, before whispering it to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open to reveal the warm red and gold interior of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Well move along, some of us actually need some beauty sleep." The Fat Lady said. "Mind you, the charming young lad does not go in. Oh, and a piece of advice my dear." Hermione looked at the Fair Lady in curiosity. "The both of you may want to let go of your hands before going in or you might find yourself suddenly pulled back by a force which is one another." The Fat Lady winked.

Hermione and Cedric glanced down at their clasped hands. Immediately, their hands dropped to their sides. Cedric hadn't quite realize he had taken Hermione's hand in his while Hermione, as much as she was the smartest witch for her age, hadn't realize she was holding Cedric's hand in hers. "I should be going." Hermione mumbled and Cedric nodded, slightly dazed.

"See you during breakfast." Cedric offered before swiftly turning around and made his way down the stairs. Hermione stared after him for a moment. She took a deep breath before shaking her head and headed into the common room.

* * *

"'Mione, are you alright?" Harry asked as he eyed the yawning witch.

"I'm fine Harry. Just a little tired."

"What did you do last night? Sneak around the castle?" Ron said as they climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Why, as a matter fact she was." The trio turned around at the Fat Lady. Hermione's eyes widened in horror. She quickly shook her head at the Fat Lady but stopped when Ron shot a strange look at her. "She came back in the early hours of the morning, barely before dawn I would say."

"I was at the kitchens. I had a slight hunger pang." Hermione quickly said. She tried to look at the Fat Lady in the eye to give the latter a silencing look but the Fat Lady didn't bother to look her way. "I was –"

"With a charming young lad." The Fat Lady interjected with a pleasant sigh. "Charming indeed with the nicest grey eyes I've seen. Exceptionally tall too." Ron and Harry's eyebrows raised notches above. "I believed he said his name was Cedric Diggory."

"Thank you." Hermione muttered darkly at the unwanted information. She took a deep breath and dared herself to look up at her best friends. "Well, shall we be off for breakfast?" She said brightly. "I hope there are cornflakes today. I love cornflakes. Don't you two love cornflakes as well? Wonderful way to start your morning." Hermione babbled as her grin remained plastered on her face. Harry and Ron blinked once, slightly taken aback by her cheerful disposition. "Let's go, I can't wait to have my cornflakes." Hermione quickly hurried towards the stairs.

"Blimey, has she gone barking mad? Since when did she even like cornflakes?" Ron said incredulously. Harry shrugged helplessly. The trio reached the Great Hall with Hermione still prattling on about cornflakes and its food nutrients much to Harry and Ron's distress. They didn't manage to get a word in, which was exactly as Hermione had wanted. When Hermione finally sat down at the Gryffindor table, she immediately launched into a conversation with Ginny. "She's really gone mad." Ron whispered to Harry who sat next to him. They ate their breakfast while occasionally trying to catch Hermione's gaze but she never looked their way, and Ron noted she had never once touch the bowl of cornflakes sitting in front of her.

"Say Harry, going to the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff later?" Fred suddenly asked as he edged a first-year away to sit next to Harry.

"Of course he is. He's not banned from watching Quidditch." Ron answered irritably. "It will be a violation of the human rights if he's banned from even watching the match."

"Right on, little brother. Can't believe the old toad's got us banned." George said as he picked a piece of bacon from Ron's plate. "Anyway, shall we go a little earlier to get the good seats?"

"No time to waste. Let's go." Fred said cheerfully. Harry and Ron nodded and quickly stood up to join the twins. Ginny stood up as well but Hermione hesitated for a moment as her gaze momentarily shifted to the Hufflepuff table. She quickly tied her scarf around her neck, grabbed her book and hurriedly followed the others out of the Great Hall. When the group reached the Quidditch stands, it was already half-full with eager spectators from each house. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students in particular, had their house colors branded on their scarves, faces, flags and anything they could think of as they cheered for their respective house.

Hermione scanned the pitch below. She saw the Ravenclaw Quidditch team standing at one end, but their Seeker was nowhere within the group. Her gaze then shifted to the other end of the pitch and fell on the Hufflepuff team, where she spotted the Ravenclaw Seeker. Hermione unconsciously leaned closer to the ledge as she attempted for a clearer look. Something within Hermione tightened as she caught sight of Cedric Diggory, Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, conversing and laughing with the pretty Ravenclaw sixth-year, Cho. She forced herself to look away.

"Isn't that Cho Chang with Diggory?" Ginny questioned to no one in particular. Harry looked down before glancing at Hermione with a worried frown. Hermione shot him a tight smile of reassurance.

"The match's beginning." George excitedly said. "My bet's on the badger."

"I'll say the old bird." Fred chuckled. "Five galleons worth of a bet?"

"Indeed my good brother. Ron, Harry, are you both in?"

"Five galleons? You must be bloody well out of your minds." Ron retorted as Harry shook his head with a faint smile. Below them, Madam Hooch blew on her whistle to signal the start of the match. The students cheered wildly as the balls were thrown up the air, the Snitch immediately zipping past their noses, and the players from both sides flew up into the air. Hermione opened her book without a glance at the players and began to read as she couldn't quite be bothered with the match considering it wasn't Harry and others on the pitch, her heart protested silently at her unwillingness to focus on the match but her mind pay no heed; and so, the fifth-year missed a fleeting glance directed at her by the Hufflepuff Captain. A frown appeared on Cedric's lips at her lack of attention but there was nothing he could do at the moment while in the midst of a match. He immediately took off for the Golden Snitch where he had last seen it fluttering.

Ravenclaw took the first lead with a quick score of the Quaffle through one of the hoops, before gaining another in less than two minutes. Lee Jordan thrilled the crowd with his enthusiastic commentary, giving an extremely detailed play-by-play of what's happening – despite the fact everyone was at presence of the very match but nevertheless, it provided an even greater excitement for them as their house spirits soared. The Hufflepuffs edged in a score in the next minute much to the delight of their house. The chants from the students grew louder by the minute as exhilarated screams and shouts filled the Quidditch pitch. A Bludger knocked a Ravenclaw Chaser into an unsuspecting Hufflepuff Chaser which caused great laughter from the stands as the two clumsily came spiraling down. Occasionally, when Cho and Cedric flew past, the shouts increased as they knew the Golden Snitch was within the vicinity of the pitch and it was exhilarating to watch the two Seekers trying to outdo one another to reach the gold ball. Cho was excellent as a Seeker, smoothly dodging the Bludgers that came her way while navigating her broom almost easily as she flew in the November weather. Cedric didn't fare any less with his sharp and attentive steel grey eyes which caught the Snitch's location even from a whole pitch away, his reflexes were horned from years of Quidditch thus allowing him to effortlessly maneuver around the players and the clouds while trying to outdo Cho.

The game took up almost thirty minutes before Cedric caught the Golden Snitch. Hufflepuff students roared with delight as their Captain and Seeker grinned triumphantly with the Snitch in his hand.

Cedric's gaze however, quickly scanned the stands for a dark haired witch from Gryffindor. As his gaze fell onto her, he felt a small smile crossing his lips when she finally looked up from her book and into his eyes. For a brief second, Cedric's usual alertness on the Quidditch pitch faltered. Hermione's gaze briefly shifted when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Cedric saw Hermione's face contorted into a horrified look when her eyes met his again. Immediately sensing something wasn't right, Cedric turned to his left and saw an unattended Bludger whizzing towards him from less than twenty yards.

"Diggory!"

"Cedric! Duck!" Hermione shouted. She watched with bated breath as the Bludger hurtled towards the Hufflepuff Seeker. Unlike the last time however, Cedric smoothly ducked with barely inches away in time to avoid the Bludger. A deep gasp of relief escaped Hermione. When he righted himself again, he looked at Hermione with a laugh at his own carelessness. From the stands, Hermione shook her head in disapproval but her grin was evident on her features. She watched as he grinned back at her and flew down to the grounds to give a friendly handshake to the Ravenclaw Captain. Cedric looked up again at the stands and his lips parted as he tried to mouth his words but Hermione stared at him with a perplexed look. Cedric shook his head and tried again but to his disappointment, she didn't get his second attempt either.

"Basically, he's trying to say, 'Great game wasn't it? See you later at the tree near the lake.'"

Hermione nearly jumped in fright at the male voice on her right. A blond boy who looked about Cedric's age smiled. "Whitlock. Haden Whitlock. Cedric's best mate and apparently, his translator." Haden held his hand out.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione shook his hand with a warm smile.

"A bit thick isn't he? Mouthing such long words which, really, don't do any justice when the receiver's almost eighty feet above you." Hermione laughed in response. "Anyway, meet the prat by the lake alright? It was nice meeting you Granger." Haden grinned and made his way out of the stands.

"Hermione, are you coming with us to the Common Room?" Ron's question brought Hermione out of her reverie. She shook her head in response and excused herself under the pretext of having something else to do but will meet them for lunch at the Great Hall. When they parted at the Entrance Hall, Hermione hurried to the large tree by the lake – the very same tree where Cedric and her had shared a lunch. Cedric wasn't anywhere in sight so Hermione sat on the grasses while looking up into the sky. The dark cumulonimbus clouds drew closer, easily concealing the soft glow of the autumn sun amongst them. '_I hope he gets here soon before it starts to rain._' She knew those very cloud above her were the rain clouds and it was only a matter of time before it began pouring. Cold, ominous wind began to blow and leaves on the grounds scattered with loud rustles and crackles. More leaves fell from the tree above her as the wind swept past her again. Her thick hooded sweatshirt over her long-sleeved top and dark jeans kept her warm enough but her hands were defenseless against the cold. Hermione rubbed her hands together and inwardly grumbled at herself for forgetting her gloves.

"Where are your gloves, Granger?" Hermione looked up in surprise to see a breathless Cedric – '_he must have ran all the way here from the pitch_', looking down at her with a slight frown.

"I think I may have left it on my bed." Cedric shook his head in disapproval before pulling off the gloves on his hand. Before Hermione could protest, he crouched to her and firmly, yet gently, pulled his gloves onto her hands. "Thank you." She mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"Wouldn't want the whole of Gryffindor coming at me for freezing the hands of their favorite witch." Cedric winced as a fresh memory barely two weeks old, replayed in his mind. "Have you waited long?"

"A few minutes. I was debating to leave in ten minutes if you didn't show up. It looks like it's about to rain soon." Hermione gazed up to the sky again and held her book closer to her as if worried it would get soaked.

"Don't you like the rain?"

"It's wet and cold." Hermione answered with a look that asked if he was mad.

Cedric laughed. "But it's refreshing. Let me guess, you have never played in the rain before."

"Never." Hermione answered solemnly.

"Ever thought of trying?"

"Cedric!" Cedric laughed again. Just as she was about to explain to him the consequences of such infantile behavior, a loud rumble of the thunder rang clear across the sky. As if that was the cue, raindrops began falling onto the Hogwarts' grounds. As the seconds passed, the rain fell even harder as if in vengeance, and Cedric found himself laughing at a scowling, and dripping wet, Hermione Granger. "This isn't funny _Diggory_. My book's starting to get wet."

"Oh come on, don't be such a wet blanket." Cedric teased as he pulled her up to her feet with ease. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped her book with it before placing the bundle on the ground. "We'll dry it later. Now come on."

"What are you trying to _do_?"

"Teaching you one of the many simple pleasures in life." Cedric answered as he pulled her from the shelter of the tree and out to the open grounds. He released her hand once they were on the open vicinity and started kicking about in water puddles that had quickly formed on the grounds. Hermione stared at him as if he had gone mental and momentarily considered sending him to St. Mungo's. "Come on, Granger." Cedric called out as he jumped from one puddle to another with a boyish laugh. "Am I going to have to drag you over?" Hermione took a hesitant step forward, and Cedric immediately grabbed her by the hands, pulling her straight into a puddle. She grimaced as her sneakers instantaneously soaked in the rain water and her socks began to feel wet. Cedric laughed before attempting to twirl her with her right hand and his left. She almost tripped but he caught her in his arms before she could fall to the wet grounds. Hermione attempted to growl at him with the fiercest look she could muster but found her defenses falling as she gazed into the laughing eyes of Cedric. "Fun, isn't it?"

Hermione pulled away from his hold and with a swift kick at a puddle, Cedric found himself splashed with freezing cold water. "Now, this is fun." Hermione grinned. Her eyes widened when Cedric started to reach for her, and her feet took off in a run as he tried to catch up with her. Their laughter and shouts were drained out by the heavy downpour but it didn't dampen their evident fun. Hermione found herself immensely liking the feel of the rain on her face – '_and of course, making Cedric even more soaked,_' she thought to herself with a wry grin as she kicked at another puddle towards the Hufflepuff boy.

"That's not the way to appreciate the rain, Granger."

"I can't think of any better way." Hermione sardonically answered with a playful grin.

Thunder rang clear above them yet Cedric continued chasing Hermione. Once, she lost her footing and slipped with a loud thud on her behind, and instead of cursing in pain, Hermione laughed in good humor. Cedric had hurried over to her in worry but upon seeing her laugh, relief filled his being as laughter bubbled from within him. He pulled her up with both hands before she carried on running and he with the chasing. They felt incredibly childish to play such a game but it gave them a thrill to know for a moment in their teenage years, they could forget about their impending adulthood and revert to the easy joys of childhood.

When Cedric finally caught up to her as she fell to her knees on the ground, out of breath, she turned around with a grin. Steel grey eyes met caramel brown ones amidst the pouring rain. Hermione felt warmness in cheeks despite the cold rain but didn't look away. Cedric found his mouth running dry.

"Well, come on, we ought to get back into the castle." Hermione suddenly said as she pulled herself up. Cedric nodded and went to retrieve her book, and his jacket, from under the tree. "I'm sorry your jacket's gotten wet because of my book." Hermione said as soon as he returned her side.

"I think it was rather worth it as I got to see an incredibly childish side of Hermione Granger, which I'm pretty sure most have yet to see." Cedric joked. Hermione laughed. "I'll race you to the Entrance Hall."

"Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

Hermione laughed in response and started running again.

* * *

Cedric and Hermione found themselves regularly in each other's presence as the weeks progressed and December came along. Although they didn't share any classes and Cedric's N.E.W.T.s preparations took up most of his time, the covert Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons which Harry personally instructed in the Room of Requirement, provided ample and regular meetings for the two students. "It's a clandestine affair," Cedric had joked when Hermione informed him of the students' gathering. Hermione had given him a hard poke in the side for the comment, "_Clandestine_ sounds more befitting for something illicitly evil." – she had said with a smirk as he shot her a glare for the poke. The group of students, formed to defend themselves against the upheaval in the wizarding world, named themselves Dumbledore's Army with credits of the name to Ginny. Though Hermione had been the one to suggest it to Harry, no one knew it stemmed from a joke from a certain Hufflepuff during a particular November night in the kitchens of Hogwarts.

The two frequently paired together in those lessons, Cedric often attempting to taunt her with his seventh-year knowledge while Hermione frequently tried to outdo him with her quick pickup of every spell. His humorous teasing and her witty remarks provided an enjoyable banter that the others often found amusing.

"A badger?"

"What?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to take a closer look at her Patronus.

"Doesn't this imply something Granger? I recall reading that each and every Patronus takes the very form of the caster's personality or emotions. I can't see how a badger is related to your personality, so I'm thinking it relates to your emotions?" Cedric eyed her skeptically with a playful grin upon his lips.

"Please discontinue implying your existence in my emotions." Hermione rolled her eyes. "And it's an otter. Look at its slim body and webbed paws, absolutely nothing like the horridly ferocious underground mammals of any sort. "

"Speaking of Diggory's Patronus?" Haden pointed out amusedly as he glanced at the silvery badger in the air.

"That's right. Granger, our Patronus are exactly the same." Cedric smirked.

"On what terms are they the same?"

"The _Mustelidae_ family."

"Merlin forbid if I'm ever in the same family as you." Hermione shuddered as everyone laughed. It seemed only natural to their fellow DA members that the pair was always side by side during those lessons as they discussed with Harry about certain spells, or as they guided a fellow member with a hex, or even as they researched for a spell's properties, efficiencies and consequences - seating in a corner of the room with books around them. Ginny had once commented aloud that she had never seen a better pair with such matching brains and wits. Hermione of course, had quickly shushed the younger girl while Cedric laughed nervously.

Between classes, in the corridors, little notes would be exchanged between them as their hands instinctively reached out as they passed one another. Their fingers would touch for a brief second, the tingle of warmth sending a discreet smile to their faces, and a folded piece of parchment would exchange between the two hands.

Cedric had even acquired a new pastime where he would drop her treats from Honeydukes in places where she least expected to find them. The first had been on a library bookshelf, right next to the book she had intended to borrow; the second was attached to her quill; the third was hidden within her pair of gloves; the fourth came with a flourish on her bed, sitting atop her pillow – she had yet to figure out how he had gotten it there; and various other places, never failing to bring a surprised but delighted grin on Hermione's face. Hermione on the other hand, developed a penchant to prowl the library for seventh-year books, carefully writing down numbers of specific pages of certain books in a parchment before slipping the parchment behind the book cover and checking it out with Cedric's name. She would then request if Madam Pince would hold on to the books for Cedric to collect them later. When she did that the first time, Cedric had been thoroughly baffled as he checked out his own set of books. Madam Pince passed him another three tomes over the counter, informing him that they were his as well. He had opened the books to find the neat script of Hermione's, informing him of pages to read for a particular subject of his N.E.W.T.s. Since then, it was a regular routine for Cedric to check out his own set of books while asking Madam Pince if there were anymore that the librarian was keeping for him.

However, odd as it was, both Cedric's hobby and Hermione's fondness were never brought up between them. Instead, they carried on their daily interactions without a mention of one another's newfound secret leisure pursuit.

Christmas soon drew near and the students of Hogwarts had begun packing their things to go home for the holidays. Harry had decided to spend the holidays with the Weasleys while Hermione debated following them or returning home to her parents. She stared at the book in her hands as she debated her decision in her head.

"I'm not quite sure if the book will sing of its contents even if you stare at it hard and long." Hermione looked up and smiled at the Hufflepuff prefect. "Everything alright, Granger?"

"Just trying to figure out my Christmas holidays."

Cedric raised an eyebrow in interest as he leisurely walked over to her. "Where are you planning to spend it at?" He asked as he leaned against the bookshelf.

"Either the Weasleys' or home."

"Well, being home would provide you some warm, quiet time with your parents while being with the Weasleys will provide you a marvelously deafening time with your closest friends."

"That still doesn't quite solve anything." Hermione said pointedly.

"Don't you miss your parents then?"

"I do. But they said it was alright with them for me to choose how I wish to spend Christmas."

"So spend it with me." Cedric grinned.

"And being with you would provide me?"

"Absolute Cedric Diggory-goodness with loads of fun and Christmas treats."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think those words have better luck with one of your many adoring female equivalents than it would with me. "

"Pity, I was hoping it would appeal to you."

"Pity, indeed." Hermione dryly answered as she shelved the book in her hand and pulled out another. "I'm assuming you are returning home for the holidays as well?"

"Well, my original plan was to grace you with my presence," Hermione made a face, "but since you refused it, I suppose I'd have to make do with spending the Christmas holidays with my parents." Cedric playfully pulled the book out of Hermione's hands. "Would you like your Christmas present now?"

A smile began to form on Hermione's lips. "You got me something?"

"I just said so didn't I?" Cedric grinned and pulled out a small silver box from the pocket of his robes. "Merry Christmas, Hermione Granger."

Hermione took the box in her hand with a glow in her face, clearly bitten by the Christmas bug as she excitedly tugged at the black ribbon. The ribbon came undone and she quickly slid the lid off the box. When she took a peek of the box's content, she glanced up at Cedric in puzzlement. Cedric just smiled. Hermione carefully pulled out an intricate lead glass-made sphere, barely an inch in diameter. The sphere sparkled in soft hues of blues and purples as Hermione marveled in its humble beauty.

"Place it close to your ear and close your eyes." Cedric instructed. Hermione shot him an amused look but did as he said. Upon closing her eyes, she heard a soft clink before she heard tinkles and more clinks joining in to form a very familiar melody. As if someone had inserted a video into her mind, a scene began to play in her mind as the melody rose in her ears. She saw the Hogwarts' kitchens, the warm glow bathing two laughing students as they danced. Like a movie, the scenes shifted smoothly to her bring twirled about as she laughed in delight. She saw herself dancing with a wide smile on her face, glee evident in her eyes as it reflected the person she was dancing with. She saw Cedric's laughing reflection in her own brown orbs. When the scene faded to white and the melody slowly faded out, Hermione opened her eyes again. Cedric stood before her with a small knowing smile, patiently waiting for her reaction.

"How did you –"

"It's called a Reverie Bubble. One places his, or her, memory into it and when the intended receiver of the memory closes their eyes while putting it close to their ear, the memory transcends itself into the receiver's mind. Only the intended receiver would be able to see and hear the memory, any other would not be able to access it at all."

"And this memory," Hermione slowly said, "it's the memory of us dancing in the kitchens that night."

"More like my memory of you." Cedric quietly said.

"Thank you, Cedric." Hermione softly replied. A tug of happiness warmed her heart as she realized that the very memory Cedric has of her was something so profoundly kind. They were images of her laughing and enjoying herself as she danced with him, like an ordinary fifteen year old girl without a worry of exams and Dark Lords and heavy responsibilities. She didn't think that was how he saw her – always she had perceived the general notion about her was a bushy-haired, studious and serious bookworm who's the best friend of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

As if reading her thoughts, Cedric simply said, "I've told you I'd wanted to know more about the girl. Not just the general outer perception everyone has of Hermione Granger. I think you ought to see yourself in that light too. You are an amazing witch, Granger, and at the same time, a lovely young lady with the biggest heart and the warmest smile." Hermione wondered if the sudden blurring of her vision was an optical illusion or the tears that were pooling. She hoped it was the former. Cedric chuckled softly as he gazed at her. "Don't ever doubt yourself for even a second, Granger." He gave her a short wave before turning away to leave, "See you after Christmas – Hermione."

Hermione smiled as she watched Cedric took his leave. She glanced down at the little sphere in her hand again. She didn't just saw how Cedric thought of her in the memory, but she also saw something else. Something she hadn't quite discerned before but now knew and understood. Hermione had saw Cedric reflected in her eyes in the memory. And the Cedric she saw was laughing with genuine joy as his steel grey eyes danced with warmth _and_ affection – for the girl before him.

* * *

**A/N: Right, I have to point out that the timeline's screwed up because DA was formed in October, which you'd have recall was two chapters away, and this falls on November-December. I'm so sorry for the messed-up timeline, I was hoping to fit it in accordingly, or at the very least, close enough, but guess I failed at that. Hopefully, everyone would excuse the timeline. Oh, and I apologize for the lateness in this - I was debating on the flow of this because as you can tell from the end of this chapter, this takes on a huge turn of events now. Anyhow, thanks for reading and for all the wonderful comments.**


	6. Keeping You Warm With Me

**Disclaimer: **I would utterly ruin the wonderful world of Harry Potter if I were to have any ownership of it.

* * *

**Keeping You Warm With Me**

"Still in the Christmas mood?" Hermione stopped humming the Christmas tune that had been running in her head for the past few days to look up at an amused Cedric Diggory. He sat down beside her and looked over her shoulder to peek at the book in her hands. "I see you've gotten a new book as one of your Christmas presents."

"How was your Christmas?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Jolly good. Dad and I picked out the tallest tree we could find, Mom shouted at us when we couldn't get it in the house so Dad reckoned we should magically reduce its size. It didn't quite solve the problem though."

"Why not?"

"Because when Dad had it enlarged again to its normal size, he imagined it bigger than it was supposed to, so naturally, the tree shot up through the ceiling and into the study, which of course, gave Mom another reason to shout for the next few hours." Cedric winced at the memory. "Besides that, Haden decided to crash in our Christmas and got the both of us kicked out the house on the Eve because he had thought it would be funny to ask Jingle, that's our house-elf – " Upon seeing Hermione's raised eyebrow, Cedric quickly added, " – not that we have him for hard, manual labor. Just to help out with the gardens because Mom's really big with the whole green hands thing. As I was saying, he got Jingle to believe he was Santa's Elf which didn't quite pleased Mom when Jingle started merrily singing Christmas carols at the top of his voice as he unwrapped the presents under the tree and wrapped them again as if he was working in Santa's workshop."

Hermione laughed. "And whatever happened to the both of you then?"

"Oh, Mom let us in once the clock struck 12." Cedric shrugged with a grin.

"Sounds like you had an interesting Christmas."

"Yours was just as eventful." Cedric answered, referring to Mr. Weasley's incident at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione had written to Cedric about it when she had needed a source of comfort during the tumultuous period. Her emotions had run fragile on thin ice, on the verge of breaking, as she comforted Ginny and Mrs. Weasley while pacifying a furious Ron and trying to reason with a distraught Harry. Between them, her own emotions were ignored and casted aside as she placed their emotions on the pedestal. Cedric had immediately replied with an offer to apparate to her side but upon Hermione's request for him not to, Cedric had glumly obliged by her request. "How are the Weasleys doing?"

"Much better. Ginny has started smiling again and Ron's eating like he usually does. Fred and George, well, they have started going about again trying to get unsuspecting students to be their guinea pigs for their nonsense."

Cedric chuckled as he looked up at the redheads in the room. Everyone was back for their first DA meeting since Christmas. He curiously watched George and Fred toss something bulky across the room. Whenever either one twin had the small, bulky rectangle in his hand, he would bring it to his eye-level before clicking on the shutter. "Whatever are they doing with the camera?"

"It's a Muggle camera." Hermione explained as she closed her book. "It's an _ancient_ model that my dad had gotten a hold of. He had it fixed and gave it to me as a Christmas present. " She pointed to the twins, "Fred and George are acting like baffling loons over it because it uses film and makes loud clucks and whirls every time you take a shot – though I don't really see what's so fascinating about that. I thought it was their fascination with stationary photographs, but that doesn't seem to faze them much."

Before Cedric could reply, he heard a call of his name before he was greeted with sight of said ancient camera soaring through the air. With his Quidditich skills, Cedric easily caught hold of it as Hermione shot a glare at Fred. "So how does this works again?" Cedric curiously examined the camera in his hands.

Hermione shot one last dirty look at Fred before looking at Cedric, "See the knob here?" Hermione pointed to one of the many knobs on the top of the camera. "Give it a turn, then place the camera to your eyes as you focus in on your subject. When you are satisfied with the focus, simply click here and you have your photo. When you want to take another photo, turn this knob."

Cedric nodded. "It's awfully heavy."

"The good old days."

Cedric chuckled. Hermione watched as Cedric examined the camera like a captivated young boy, a slight smile on his lips, an inquisitive gaze, and eager hands roaming all over the mechanical item. Cedric turned the first knob Hermione had pointed out to him before lifting the camera to his face and turned to her. "Smile, Granger."

"Oh come on, Cedric." Hermione said with a self-conscious smile as she turned her head away.

"Don't be camera-shy." Cedric teased. "Just a shot." Hermione rolled her eyes, a resigned grin forming across her lips before she turned around. Cedric immediately snapped a photo of her. "Perfect."

"It's my turn now to take yours."

"I've always knew you wanted a photograph of me."

"Yes, to doodle and scribble on when I'm feeling absolutely annoyed at you before sharpening my quills to throw at it." Hermione answered with a deadpanned look. Cedric's jaw fell. She quickly took a shot of Cedric – in one of his least dashing moments. "Perfect." She grinned.

"Hermione, Cedric – will the both of you stop fooling around and hurry up over here already?" Ron said with a roll of his eyes. Every one of the DA members looked at them expectantly. Harry had a small smile on his face as he eyed the pair who was seating in their own private corner of the room.

"Yeah Hermione. Whatever happened to the importance of punctuality?" George added with a mock stern look.

"Knock it off. Let's begin!" Hermione quickly jumped to her feet and joined the group. Cedric chuckled as he stood up to join her.

"Lovers." Fred whispered to Lee.

"Can't be with them. Can't stand them." George added in an equally low whisper. Lee laughed. The DA members had, even with the slightest bit, wondered of the actual relationship between the Gryffindor bookworm and Hufflepuff Quidditch player. None of them actually knew and though as curious as they were, they didn't try to pry. They did however; attempt to ask the pair's best friends – namely Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Haden Whitlock. All three had shook their heads with a shrug – indicating their absolute uncertainty as well. Ginny had tried to lure Hermione with a conversation about boys during the Christmas break but the fifth-year mentioned nothing of Cedric, merely listening attentively as Ginny did all the talking.

When the DA meeting finally ended close to eleven, Hermione stalled her leave as she waited for the others to disperse. They took turns in leaving in pairs, and Hermione decided she was going to pair with a certain Hufflepuff for tonight – '_that is if he's not going to just leave with Whitlock without a word_'_._ To her surprise, Haden left with Fred instead as Cedric unhurriedly packed his belongings.

"'Mione, do you want to leave next?" Harry asked as he came up to her.

"Well, I was hoping I could leave with Cedric today, if it's alright with you. I just need to talk to him about something." Harry nodded good-naturedly and left with Ron.

"Granger?" Hermione turned to see Cedric coming up to her with his book bag over his shoulder. "Why aren't you leaving yet?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a bit."

"Yeah?" Cedric's face turned apprehensive, "What about?" Hermione didn't answer but pulled out a red box, with a neatly tied ivory ribbon around it, from her bag and handed it to him. "A Christmas present?"

"Rather late, I know. But it took me some time to finish and I couldn't find an opportunity to give it to you sooner."

Cedric inwardly sighed in relief but plastered a smile to his face. "Thank you." He looked at the box in his hands, "Can I open this now?"

"You could, but I'm telling you now that no refunds or returns come with it."

Cedric chuckled. Hermione bit her lower lip, in slight nervousness, as she watched him untie the ribbon and opened the lid. She watched as elation colored his features, his steel grey orbs twinkling in delightful surprise as they shifted their gaze to her. "Knitted gloves, in Hufflepuff colors. Thank you, Granger."

"Do you like it?" Hermione hesitantly asked with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Enough that I won't ask if I could have a refund or a return." Cedric grinned. Hermione beamed. He took out one of the gloves to look at it closely. "My, Granger – you even have my initials stitched on it with gold thread."

"Well, I figured there should be a reason why there were your initials on your school robes." Hermione shrugged. "And my mind came down to only one reason, and that's probably because Mrs. Diggory knows how forgetful her son is with his personal belongings – hence her carefully stitching her one and only, and absolutely absentminded, son's initials."

"Very funny, Granger."

"I try to be." Hermione replied.

Cedric laughed. "Well, on the account of this Christmas present, I shan't be angry at you."

When Cedric left Hermione at the portrait leading into the Gryffindor Common Room, his thoughts were scattered in his mind. Truth to be told, he had been worried when Hermione stayed back in their DA meeting earlier. Cedric had assumed the worst when she said needed to talk to him. He wasn't sure what exactly it was she wanted to talk about but he knew that whenever those words came from a girl, it never sounded reassuring to a young lad. Cedric fell to his bed without bothering to take off his robes but instead, stared at the knitted gloves in the box. He briefly tried fitting the left side onto his left hand and was pleasantly amused when it snugly fitted his hand. The Hufflepuff glanced at it for another few seconds, mulling thoughts in his head. He was floored by Hermione Granger – her impeccable mind of intelligence, her well-mannered ways complimented with her sharp wits, her unwavering loyalty and constant courage, and her thoughtful mind that came along with the kindest of hearts. She had always talked to him without a guarded façade of intimidation or adulation, as he had often felt from others. She saw him past the appearance and the representation, and she challenged him for his true worth.

Minutes passed before Cedric finally pulled the glove off and carefully placed it with its partner in the box before placing the latter into the drawer of his bedside table.

* * *

As N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s drew closer to the seventh and fifth-year students – in less than five months, the library was constantly filled with students, prowling the bookshelves, scribbling furiously in parchments, rapidly flipping pages of books, and the occasional release of frustrated grunts and loud sighs of despair. Hermione Granger had never felt more violated in her fifteen years worth of life. Her one sanctuary in the Hogwarts castle was now crowded and completely not her own anymore. She sighed into her Transfiguration textbook.

Ron looked up from his parchment to her, seated across the table, "Are you alright 'Mione?"

"Splendid."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "What's wrong?" Harry asked as he set his quill down. Both boys had known Hermione long enough to distinguish her words of sarcasm.

"This." Hermione momentarily flailed her hands around.

"The library?" Ron shot her a bewildered look.

"Yes. It's terribly crowded and noisy."

"Hermione, you do know the library's a public place for all, right?" Ron said.

"But do they _really_ have to come here?"

"It's where the books are." Harry shrugged.

"They should stop coming in packs then."

Ron and Harry tried not to laugh. Hermione's stubbornness really did outshone her rational when it comes to books, studying, and the library. "Mind if we join your table?" The trio looked up to see Cedric and Haden standing beside their table, with books and parchments piled high in their arms. "The library's rather full and there isn't much of an empty table." Cedric continued with a smile.

"Sure." Harry said as he pushed his books aside to make space for the Hufflepuff students.

"Thanks mate." Haden grinned as he unceremoniously dumped his books onto the table. "You can't believe the weight N.E.W.T.s-level books have. If they aren't satisfied with breaking our brains, they are breaking our hands while they are it." Ron groaned. "Did I just say something wrong?"

"Ron's upset with O.W.L.s as it is. He's dreading the thought of another hideous exam." Harry answered with a wry smile. Cedric and Haden chuckled. Cedric sat himself on the empty seat to Hermione's right.

"Hi." He said to her with a charming smile.

"Hello." Hermione absentmindedly answered without looking up at him.

"Bonjour."

"Hola." Her response came automatically.

"Dia dhuit." Cedric cheerfully replied.

"Ciao."

"Hej."

"Geia sou."

"Maido."

"What?" Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration textbook in confusion.

"It's Japanese, from one of their dialects from in the western central."

"I thought we were going the general ones, nothing so specific."

"Well, languages have often gone beyond boundaries." Cedric answered matter-of-factly.

"It does, figuratively and literally. I'm surprised you are well-versed with Irish Gaelic."

"The language has quite a twist with words on your tongue but simply lovely. After all, it's got an age of centuries old."

Hermione nodded. "Have you read its history? I'd recommend that you do, interesting evolution of its origins and connection with the British rule." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Bloody hell, do you both regularly have conversations like this?" Ron asked with a wide-eyed look.

"It just happens." Hermione shrugged.

"Intellectual beings." Haden shook his head with a smirk.

Cedric and Hermione exchanged smiles. To them, it wasn't strange for their conversations to begin with the simplest – sometimes inane, things and diverge into something with substance as they mentally, and intellectually, challenge one another with their knowledge. It was a common pastime for the two, besides their frequent verbal assaults that came with a dash of good humor.

The five continued about with their respective studying in silence as the grand clock in the library ticked away the minutes. Occasionally, grunts from Ron, sighs from Harry, mutters from Hermione, grumbles from Haden, murmurs from Cedric, would emit from their respective lips. They made an odd group together but nobody paid attention to them as they were all wrapped up with their own tedious homework and revisions. Still, every once in a while, their table's silence would be disrupted by Harry or Ron as they asked for Hermione's help with their homework.

"Honestly Harry, it's three turns clockwise, six and a half turns anti-clockwise, four turns clockwise and another five and three-quarters turn anti-clockwise. It's not that hard to remember." Hermione said as she tapped her quill on his parchment, almost crossly.

"Hermione, it's not easy to memorize every _bloody_ turns of clockwise and otherwise of every potion there is." Ron said.

"No, but the both you easily memorize every _bloody_ turns, moves and feints of the Quidditch World Cup players like it's an academic subject of its own in our exams. Merlin forbid if Quidditch ever has its own academic subject." Hermione shuddered. All four boys turned to look at Hermione with matching scandalized looks. "Sod it. I forgot I'm seating at a table with a bunch of Quidditch loons." She muttered under her breath.

"Take back your words, Granger." Haden said with a frown.

"I didn't say anything wrong."

"You said something ridiculously wrong." Ron stared hard at Hermione. She shifted her gaze uncertainly on Harry but he had a similar frown on his face as Haden did. The fifth-year witch turned to look at Cedric who was looking at her expectantly.

"Not you too." Hermione exhaled sharply.

"Diggory, you _better_ not cross over to the _other_ side." Haden shot a warning look at Cedric. "It's our manhood pride that's being challenged here." Harry and Ron nodded in unison.

"Manhood pride?" Hermione scoffed. She looked at Cedric, "Are you taking the _manhood_'s side or will you be reasonable and cross to the _rational_ side?"

Cedric looked at Hermione before looking at the three other boys seated across the table. "Could I sit on the fence?"

"Fence-sitting?" Haden made a face.

"Well, I happen to think the view from the fence is spectacular. Care to join me?"

"Pick a side, Cedric." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, pick a side, Cedric." Hermione eyed the Hufflepuff prefect expectantly.

"Why am I the only one who's being cornered here?"

"Cause you've yet to pick a side."

"I'll have you on your backside if you keep harping on the whole sides thing." Cedric frowned at Haden. He took a deep breath before stating his opinion, "Of course Quidditch is important and absolutely vital for a lad." Seeing the frown on Hermione's face from the corner of his eye, he quickly rushed on with his next words. "But it won't be reasonable to have it as an academic subject because it isn't practical really. You'd have extra books to study, _and_ lug about," Cedric shot a pointed look at Haden, "and one extra subject in O.W.L.s and possibly N.E.W.T.s." he finished with a look at Ron and Harry. The three boys slowly nodded without a word, as if mulling Cedric's words in their mind. He turned to look at Hermione. She had an eyebrow lifted while her lips curved upwards in a half-smirk but she said nothing and instead, turned her attention back to her books. Cedric couldn't help wondering if his answer had proved his allegiance to her, as it did for the boys.

An hour passed before Hermione finally rolled her parchment with finality and closed her books. Ron and Harry scribbled their last sentences while Haden took a final look at his Potions textbook and Cedric read the last line of his book's chapter. Once Cedric was done, he snapped his book shut and started to clear their table, picking up wadded parchments, shuffling their books together. Hermione did the exact same thing. Haden closed his textbook and eyed the pair with an interested look.

"You know, the both of you do the exact same thing? Thoughtfully picking up after others."

"It's a surprise your mother thinks you can live on your own for every school year without poisoning others with your filthiness." Cedric replied without looking at his best friend.

"Oh sod off, Diggory." Haden said as Harry chuckled.

"It sure is effing cold today." Ron grumbled as he pulled on his scarf.

"It's winter, Weasley." Haden answered.

"Still, doesn't it feel especially cold today?"

"I think the temperature's dropped quite a bit as compared to yesterday." Harry commented as he tightened his own scarf. Hermione couldn't help but quiver at a sudden cold draft in the library. She hugged her school robes closer to her body for warmth before tightening her scarf. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Cedric's scarf lying on the back of his chair. Hermione looked up to see the Hufflepuff's exposed neck was especially paler than usual. Instinctively, her hands reached out for the yellow and black scarf before she stopped Cedric at what he was doing and made him turned around to her. As soon as he did, she pushed herself on her tiptoes to bring the scarf around his neck. With adept hands, she gently tightened the scarf around the surprised boy's neck. When she was done, Hermione gave it a gentle pat of satisfaction.

"Thanks." Cedric softly said with a smile crossing his lips.

"You're welcome." Harry, Ron and Haden looked at the pair in amusement but said nothing. "Well, let's go." Hermione turned to look at them with a smile, a slight hint of redness on the tip of her ears.

* * *

"Brilliant time of the year isn't it?" Hermione smiled without looking up at the sound of Cedric's voice. "Where's Harry and Ron?" Cedric asked as he fell into step beside her.

"The Three Broomsticks with the others."

"And why aren't you with them?"

"I needed to get a new quill."

"Why? Did you split the ones you have with all the throwing you did at my photograph?" Cedric teased as he nudged her playfully in the shoulder.

"Possibly. I wasn't expecting your photograph to be as insufferable as you are." Hermione smirked. Cedric laughed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. She noticed his hands were bare. Hermione looked up at him in confusion. "Why aren't you wearing any gloves?" She asked in the most nonchalant manner possible, though inwardly, she was disappointed to know he wasn't wearing the gloves she knitted for him. In truth, Hermione had wanted to ask why wasn't he wearing the gloves _she _made, but thought the better of it and decided to present the question in a general manner. She didn't want to make him feel too bad about not wearing her gloves, but she did want to know why wasn't he wearing any.

"I didn't think it would be too cold." Cedric answered with a shrug. He shot a quick smile before he quickened his pace, missing Hermione's frown.

"But it's been snowing the past few days. I'm sure you'd have guessed it would be equally, if not any lesser, cold today." Hermione lightly argued.

"Well, I suppose feeling cold isn't too bad sometimes."

"Why's that?"

Cedric stopped and turned around. Hermione halted in her steps as well, a few feet away from him, watching him. "Because it reminds me that I'm alive." Cedric answered simply. He glanced up at the sky. "The rush of the blood in my veins, it serves as a reminder of how lucky I am to have it that way. And when I touch my own arm, or face, I can feel the chilling cold and it makes me shudder. The feeling's a feeling you can only feel when you are alive. When you are not, you don't even know your body's turned cold." He offered Hermione a rueful smile. "I'm sorry, was that too morbid?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. I understand what you mean." She closed the distance between them both within a few steps. "Being alive is one of the most wonderful things to be."

"It definitely is." Cedric murmured. He crouched down to his feet and gathered snow in his pale hands, firmly shaping the snow into a little ball. He stood up and lifted the snowball to Hermione's eye-level. "After all, being alive allows you to create many wonderful memories. Like this snowball here." Hermione shot him a puzzled look. "See, this snowball here, has the ability to make loads of wonderful memories."

"In what sense?"

"In the sense that –" Cedric trailed off thoughtfully as a mischievous grin crept to his face, "I could throw it at someone and it would start a snowball fight, thus creating an absolutely funny and brilliant memory." Before Hermione could completely make sense of his words, she was greeted by a snowball which aimed squarely for her forehead. "For me that is!" Cedric shouted as he began to run, laughter spilling from his lips.

"Cedric!" Hermione yelled after him but her shoulders were trembling with laughter as giggles burst forth. She hurriedly shaped two snowballs of her own and ran after him. "Stop running and face me like the Hufflepuff that you are."

"Hufflepuffs aren't required to be audaciously courageous!" Cedric shouted in response.

"Rubbish!" Hermione hurled a snowball at Cedric, aiming for his head but missing by a narrow three inches. Cedric turned around at the sight of the snowball that whizzed past him. She quickly threw the second one and this time, it hit him squarely on the right shoulder. Hermione laughed as Cedric growled and began to form snowballs of his own. Realizing he was serious with his aforementioned snowball fight, Hermione quickly gathered her own 'ammunition'.

"Granger!" Hermione mechanically looked up. A snowball landed with a smack on the right side of her face. Cedric howled with laughter at the sight of the deformed snowball now dripping bits of snow from Hermione's face. "Lesson number one – _never_ look at your enemy in the eye even if they were to call you by your name." Cedric smirked.

Hermione brushed the snow away from her eye and cheek. "Yeah? Lesson number two – don't leave yourself defenseless, you little prick." Hermione threw a swift shot at Cedric, the snowball hitting him precisely on his forehead, causing Cedric to stumble a little at the unexpected impact.

Cedric shook his head and with a growing grin on his features, he quickly hurled two snowballs at Hermione. She managed to avoid one of them but the other struck her in the shoulder. Hermione quickly retaliated with two of her own and Cedric avoided both only to send two more whizzing over to her. He laughed as she scrambled over to him bravely and forcefully threw three snowballs at him. She grinned satisfactorily when one of them got him in the neck which led to bits of snow falling into his shirt. Cedric had almost let out an unmanly squeak at the sudden cold hitting the warmth of his body. He swiftly threw the rest of snowballs at her in a flurry before making more as he laughed at a dazed Hermione Granger, trying to get her vision clear from the sudden attack of snowballs. Hermione then decided snowballs were too time-consuming, and being the smart witch, she simply scooped up snow in her hands and quickly closed the short distance between her and Cedric. Before Cedric could protest at her sudden approach, she dropped the pile of snow directly on the top of his head.

"That's not fair, Granger." Cedric grumbled as he tried to shake the snow out of his hair. Hermione merely giggled in response, scooped up more snow in her hands, and dropped even more snow onto the Hufflepuff's dark hair. "Granger." Cedric said warningly. His hands quickly shot out and grabbed Hermione by the waist, earning a shriek from the latter, and playfully tossed her into the pile of snow.

"Hey!" Hermione protested. Her eyes widened when she saw Cedric smirk, with snowballs loaded in his left arm. "Cedric – don't." She quickly tried to pull herself up but the barrage of snowballs came flying at her in such rapid speed that she fell over again. Hermione laughed breathlessly as she tried to shield herself from the incoming snowballs from a highly amused Cedric Diggory.

"Who's the smarter one now, Granger?" Cedric called out as he threw another snowball at her.

"That's cheating." Hermione shouted back as she tried to duck from the incoming onslaught. Hermione bit her lower lip and decided a change in tactic was needed – '_I'm not going to be attacked by deranged snowballs all day long'_, she bravely stood up, dropped her bag on the soft snow and broke into a run, heading towards a surprised Cedric. When she was almost two feet away, Hermione flung herself at the bewildered Cedric, effectively tackling him to the ground with a thump as they fall onto the snow.

"Granger!" Cedric barked although laughter stifled his speech from being coherent. Hermione pulled herself up; straddling the boy below her, and her right hand adeptly reached for the fallen snowballs. As if breaking an egg on the side of a bowl, she began to hit each snowball with force against parts of Cedric's being.

"This," she said as she lifted the first snowball, "is for the first snowball you threw when I was least expecting it." Cedric laughed despite the damp coldness hitting him in the side of the head. She lifted the second one and tossed it at Cedric's chest, "That's for teaching me lesson one." Hermione picked up the third snowball and aimed it Cedric's face, "And that's for the snowball onslaught when I was down on the ground."

"Hermione, this itself is an assault of its own what with me being held hostage and you freely assailing snowballs at me." Cedric choked out in laughter.

"I never said _I_ wouldn't, and couldn't, fight fair." Hermione smirked. Cedric laughed again. "And you are not getting up until I'm satisfied pelting snowballs at you."

"Really?" A wry smile played on Cedric's lips. He casually lifted his right hand and touched her cheek. Hermione involuntarily squeaked at the freezing cold touch. With her attention distracted, Cedric swiftly grabbed both her wrists and had them turned over. "You were saying?"

"Your hands are freezing!" Hermione gasped. Cedric chuckled as he pulled himself off her and fell back beside her. He let out a huff of breath as he stared forward at the dim sky, a small smile on his features. Hermione turned her head to look at him, "Are you sure you don't have some weird complex for the coldness?"

"I'm not a cold-blooded mammal if that's what you are implying."

"Your hands are awfully cold." Hermione pointed out.

"Well, I'll just have to bear with it until we get back to Hogwarts." Cedric turned to look at her with a grin. "Until then, beware of my cold hands."

Hermione pulled herself up to look at Cedric, her knees drew close to her chest with arm swung over the top of her knees and her other gloved hand on the ground, supporting her. "Well, I hope your hands would freeze and drop off then."

Cedric chuckled and pulled himself up. "That's awfully harsh don't you think?"

"For someone intent on freezing his hands off, you sure seem very much against it." Hermione answered before looking away. Cedric simply smiled and said nothing. His gaze lingered on her face, watching the tendrils of dark hair playfully framed her flushed features. Her lips were formed into an unconscious smile and even from the side; Cedric could see the glow within those intelligent brown orbs. His gaze fell onto her gloved hand, the maroon color contrasting against the white snow. Cedric smiled for a moment and casually allowed his hand to fall atop her gloved one. Hermione turned around with a curious gaze.

"Once in a while, a little warmth feels great." Cedric said. Hermione smiled and without a word, she gently pulled her hand and their fingers entangled with one another before settling in a casual grasp. In silent but comfortable company of one another, with their hands entwined, Hermione felt a warm feeling within her – light and happy, as if her heart had begun fluttering around. She tried to think of the last time she had ever felt such warmth but came to realize she had never felt it, except whenever she was with Cedric. Being friends with Cedric Diggory proved to be much more than she expected. She had often caught herself smiling when she thought of him, searching for those steel grey orbs when she hadn't seen them for the day, delighting in the sound of his voice when he called out to her – bold, sure and unwavering with a note of affection. As uninterested as she may seem in the opposite gender, she wasn't blind to her own feelings for one particular boy.

The Cedric she had discovered over the few months was always kind and thoughtful, eager to please but never a doormat. He was firm when he needed to be, but playful just as every bit of the seventeen year old he is. He smiled and frowned, showed his flaws alongside his perfection, never hiding himself from her. She appreciated how he never caved in to the image others have carved for him – never letting it get completely to his head. She also appreciated how he always kept a listening ear for her – no matter if she was in a tirade or a verbal spar or a mundane chatter, and how his eyes greeted her warmly each time they meet her own brown orbs.

As always from their regularity with one another, whenever it was just the two of them without their friends, they talked about their families and interests, from the most random and trivial ones to matters close to their heart. Cedric always found her Muggle background intriguing much to Hermione's amusement, while Hermione held a fond interest in Cedric's family trips to various places of the world. Their conversation went about for some time before Cedric finally suggested they should begin heading back to their friends. "They could have assumed Voldemort got to us." He smirked. Hermione laughed and allowed him to pull her up. Even as they dusted snow off their clothes, their hands remained entwined. His ungloved hand in her gloved one.

They walked into the busy streets of Hogsmeade with Cedric pointing out to Hermione anything that caught his amusement and she would impart a witty remark or two, earning a laugh from Cedric. Cedric was in awe of her ability to make him laugh – from a single sentence or a facial expression, his laughter seemed to be endless whenever he was with her. Likewise, Hermione found herself smiling so often that at the end of any day spent with Cedric guaranteed a stretched, tired, but delighted facial muscles. Cedric's hand held loosely onto Hermione's as they walked. No one really paid attention to the pair and their clasped hands.

The fifth-year Gryffindor witch stopped when she saw Harry and the other Gryffindor boys coming towards them. Harry was the first to caught sight of her and Cedric. "Where were you? Ron reckoned you had gotten lost somewhere." Harry smirked at said boy.

"Well, it's possible."

"I bumped into Cedric, that's all."

"Diggory, you've really got to stop kidnapping Hermione whenever you feel like it." Ron said.

"Sorry. I shall be sure to leave a note the next time I attempt to kidnap her."

"Well you ought to, that's what most kidnappers would do."

Hermione shook her head with an amused smile. "Ron, they don't leave notes to tell you where they've taken the victim. They would only leave a note to demand a ransom."

"So you're saying that if Cedric were to kidnap you," Neville Longbottom pointed out, "it would be better if he doesn't leave a note, yeah? Because if he did, we would have to pool our galleons to get you back then."

Everyone laughed. "I solemnly promise that I will ask for sickles and not galleons." Cedric good-humoredly answered.

"Thank Merlin." Ron replied.

"I wonder how many sickles would be equaled to you." Cedric teased Hermione with a wry grin.

"Millions." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Which is why you should just ask for galleons instead, saves you the hassle."

"We're going back to Hogwarts now, coming along?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. She allowed the Gryffindor lot to lead the way before she followed behind with Cedric. As the boys started talking about Professor Umbridge, ignoring the pair behind them entirely, Hermione and Cedric were caught in their own world as they immersed in their own conversation.

"I'm surprised they were open to the thought of me kidnapping you."

"Well, their desire to have your heart served on cold platter did significantly decrease with all the DA meetings."

"You never know for sure. They might have attended those DA meetings just to plot a way to hex me into oblivion one day."

"Gryffindors aren't malicious beings with evil intent lurking on the corner of their minds." Hermione answered with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Perhaps – but always a possibility." Cedric smiled.

"Insufferable." Hermione replied.

"And you put up with it. What does that say about you then?" Cedric teased.

"Most likely, thick."

Cedric chuckled, "Well, that does describe your hair."

"Cedric!" Hermione whirled around to a chuckling Cedric Diggory.

"I thought that was what most girls would want to hear."

"In a more complimentary word, yes – not in such an imprudent manner."

"So supposedly I was to say instead, that your hair's thick _and_ lovely, I could get away with it?"

"Possibly."

"Females are such odd beings."

"We all need our ego boosted. Honestly, out of all people, I thought you would know that well enough like the back of your hand." Hermione smirked.

Cedric had to laugh. He looked at the young witch beside him and wondered how he had failed to know her for the past four years. When they finally reached the grounds of Hogwarts, and into the Entrance Hall, Hermione's gloved hand slowly fell away from his. "Do you think I could borrow your warmth the next time I forget my gloves?" Cedric casually asked. Hermione said nothing but gave him a small smile in response before going ahead to join Harry and Ron. Cedric watched as she disappeared into a corridor with her friends, a smile on his face as his left hand dug into the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out the soft fabric that greeted his hand and looked at it – a pair of yellow and black knitted gloves. He grinned.

* * *

**A/N: More in-depth discovery into the feelings of Cedric & Hermione. I wasn't quite pleased with the last part seeing as it seemed like a repeated scene but it was necessary seeing as I wanted to revolve around the main theme for this chapter. But it does seem like an overused idea - clearly my muse lacks imagination, doesn't it? Oh and in case anyone's wondering, it's probably another 5 chapters or less to the full completion of the fic. Thanks so much for sticking with the fic as long as you have and for being so kind with it. Cheers!**


	7. The Prince & The Princess

**Disclaimer: **I would utterly ruin the wonderful world of Harry Potter if I were to have any ownership of it.

* * *

**The Prince & The Princess**

"Right, shall we get started?" Harry asked in loud voice as he tried to gather the attention of everyone in the room.

"Wait, Cedric's not here yet." Fred spoke up. Everyone turned to look at the empty spot beside Hermione before looking at the fifth-year witch.

"I'm not his keeper for Merlin's sake. Would you mind to direct your questioning gazes at someone else?" Hermione said, slightly flushed at the attention – and apparent connection she and Cedric seemed to have stamped on everyone's perception.

"Umbridge's got a hold of him." Haden answered as he stepped into Room of Requirement.

"The old toad?" George repeated.

"One and only, we haven't got many amphibians in Hogwarts to speak of anyway," chuckles arose within the students, "He's caught for a detention with her."

"Cedric? Detention?" Ron said in surprise.

"Umbridge was telling the class how incredibly foolish it was for anyone to think You-Know-Who's back and that it was complete, utter lies created to mislead everyone. She said that almost every lesson and Diggory didn't take it to heart because she's a professor after all, and it didn't matter to him so as long there were people like us who believed in You-Know-Who's return." Haden explained. "But I suppose he lost it when she started saying Dumbledore's lost a screw in his head and with him as headmaster, Hogwarts is simply becoming a breeding ground for unwanted grimy commoners." He muttered darkly.

"Dumbledore's lost a screw in his head? Sounds like _she's _lost more than just a screw." Fred bellowed. Angry words and profanities started spewing from the DA members.

"She's really got some nerves." Dean commented angrily.

"Clearly her statement was aimed at Muggle-borns." Cho said with a frown.

"Obviously." Ernie Macmillan agreed with an irate snort.

"That foul toad." Ron gritted his teeth.

"Silence!" Harry shouted over the commotion. "Come on, saying those things about Umbridge is not going to do us any good." He turned to look at Haden, "So Cedric's now in detention with her?"

"For almost an hour now. She wasn't impressed when Cedric hollered at her for her disrespect to Professor Dumbledore and her impartiality to purebloods." Haden looked at Hermione with a small smile for a brief moment. "But it didn't do him any good seeing as he's now scheduled for double detention with the toad."

"Double detention?" Harry echoed. He had a sinking feeling of the very punishment Cedric was going through at that very moment. Harry looked up at Hermione and her gaze told him the exact same thing. He wondered if Hermione wanted to skip their DA meeting for the day.

"Well come on, let's begin. No point on verbally cursing Umbridge if we can't get our hexes right to do her in." Hermione briskly said. Everyone fell silent for a few seconds before taking their usual places, Hermione's words running on the logical and rational side of their minds. However, once the DA meeting ended, Hermione immediately excused herself and rushed out of the room. Harry and Ron didn't need to ask to know where she was going.

Hermione soon found herself at the door of Umbridge's office but seeing as the lights were out; she hurried off again and went straight to the library. She stalked each and every bookshelf but found no sight of the seventh-year Hufflepuff. Although most would have reasonably thought he may have returned to the Hufflepuff Common Room, somehow, Hermione had a feeling he wouldn't have done so. '_Knowing Cedric, he wouldn't want to worry anyone with the punishment. Quite likely, he would have gone somewhere else to allow some time for his wound to heal before attempting to pass it of as nothing the next morning_.' Hermione came out of the library with harsh breathing but she continued on to the ground floor of the castle and her next destination in mind had been the large tree by the lake, but as she bounded down the marble staircase, she caught sight of a small, flickering glow in the Great Hall. Hermione held her breath and cautiously crept closer to the great double doors which were slightly ajar. '_Please don't let it be Filch._' She quietly peeked from the opened door and saw a male figure sitting down at the table on the far end. He had his back towards the door, but Hermione recognized it well enough to slowly let herself past the doors and quietly made her way to the figure.

"Cedric?" She softly called out when she got closer.

The boy turned around with a jerk. "Granger. What are you doing here?"

"The same reason that you are here." Hermione answered and as she sat herself down next to him, she saw him quickly moving his right hand underneath the sleeves of his left's. Hermione said nothing but gently tugged at his right arm, non-verbally persuading him to reveal his hand to her. Cedric hesitated for a moment but Hermione tugged again – firmly, this time. He softly sighed and pulled his hand out. Hermione winced when she saw the fresh cuts on the back of his right hand. She had seen it on Harry's and the disconcerted pain she felt then seemed to double now.

"It's not that bad."

"Cedric, this is corporal punishment at one of its worst." Hermione said with a flash of anger.

"It will heal."

"It doesn't change the fact that she's not supposed to give out such detentions and that your hand is now barely able to even hold a quill." Hermione argued. "It's absolutely absurd and abhorrent for a professor to do something like this to a student who was merely expressing his opinions."

Cedric chuckled lightly, "Didn't Haden told you? I wasn't _merely_ expressing, I actually shouted right back at her."

"It's still an expression of an opinion, just with a notch higher tone of voice." Hermione answered defiantly. Cedric smiled. "Have you tried going to Madam Pomfrey for a healing cream of some sort?"

"No, I didn't want to give her a scare." Cedric said with an amused smile.

"Just like Harry. Always thinking about others before yourselves." Hermione muttered. She sighed lightly. "Did you try healing the Muggle way?"

"Place pressure on it to stop the blood, before rinsing it clean?"

"Yes." Cedric nodded. "But it's still so furiously red." Hermione hesitantly reached out her hand to touch Cedric's. Her cool hand was a contrast to his warm one. Hermione's fingers gingerly traced the marks on the otherwise fair skin. A torrent of emotions flooded her as she felt bitter resentment and anger rising within her at Umbridge, while upset and despondency filled her heart at Cedric's hand.

"It will be fine by tomorrow." Cedric softly said.

"And only to get worse tomorrow night." Hermione answered.

Cedric stifled a groan. '_Did Whitlock really had to let that information out as well?_' "Granger, I'm alright, it's not as if I'm bleeding to death with it. Besides, if you would like, you could always give it a kiss to heal it." He joked in attempt to make her laugh.

"We're not in a fairytale." Hermione dryly answered although a small smile cracked at her lips.

"So you can't be the princess to my prince charming?" Hermione almost fell off with laughter if it wasn't for Cedric quickly grabbing her by her wrist to hold her steady. "It's nice to know my mere words can provide you such humor."

"I'm sorry – I hadn't meant to laugh." Hermione explained as she tried to smother her laughter. "It is a rather flattering statement, really." Cedric eyed her with interest. "Though awfully hilarious."

"I suppose Hermione Granger is impervious to whispers of sweet nothings." Cedric said with a frown. He exhaled sharply.

"Oh come on Cedric, it really was funny. Look, I'll let you try again – and I promise I won't laugh this time."

"And you'll give an appropriate human response instead of a hyena's answer?"

"Yes."

"Will you be the princess to my prince?"

"That depends if you have a country to inherit and a crown jewel for my head." Hermione answered with a straight face. Cedric laughed.

"That's _your_ appropriate human response?"

"Well, I would like to see you try." Hermione answered, slightly indignantly. "Will _you_ be the prince to my princess?"

"Quite likely if you allow me a kiss on your fair lips, my princess." Cedric said with a half-smirk upon his lips.

"Oh and that fares better than mine?"

"At least my request in return was feasible."

"You asked for my chastity."

"You asked for a country." Cedric retorted.

The both of them looked at each other in incredulity before the ridiculousness of the situation dawned on them. Laughter spilled from their lips as they realize how silly they sounded and how dim-witted their conversation had been. Cedric ran his left hand through his hair, "You really are one of a kind, Granger. I can't recall if I've ever met anyone like you."

"Of course not." Hermione answered with a frown. "There's only one of me and it isn't possible for anyone else to behave exactly like me."

Cedric laughed again. "Rather impudent, aren't we?"

"It comes from being around you too much." Hermione teased. "I suppose it's rubbed off on me." Cedric snorted in response. He looked down at his hand again, tentatively moving his fingers. "Does it still hurt?" Hermione asked as she noticed his actions.

"As much as I would like to agree with the phrase – laughter's the best medicine, I'm afraid it doesn't hold justice in my situation."

"I wish I could do something." Hermione said despondently.

"You could always be my hand." Cedric offered.

Hermione laughed. "Are you still going on about that? Honestly, you've got to stop with your odd fixations. First the weather, and now appendages. "

"What's odd about it is that these fixations all relate to you."

Hermione bit her lower lip to prevent a smile from revealing the warm feelings that was rising rapidly within her. Her cheeks however, colored themselves in a light flush of red. The very boy who was sitting next to her, a crooked smile on his lips, ruffled dark hair that just got messier as he absent-mindedly run his hand through it again, and steel grey orbs that saw beyond her exterior appearance – was the cause of the warm feelings.

"Granger, Diggory, how lovely it is for the both of you to be spending a night out in the Great Hall." Both of them turned around with a startled look at the entrance of the Great Hall. Their eyes widened when they were greeted by Professor Snape. "I suppose the both of you wouldn't mind spending it in the dungeons as well, cleaning out the cauldrons that your classmates have dirtied today."

"Professor Snape –" Hermione began.

"Silence. The statement was not a proposal, but a decision. Thirty points each from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for being out of your dormitories at such late hours. And another ten more points seeing as the both of you are prefects." Snape said with a smirk. "Now come along the both of you."

Hermione and Cedric dejectedly stood up and followed the Potions professor out of the Great Hall and into the dungeons. "Granger?" Cedric whispered as they walked into the cold and dimly-lit corridors, Snape several feet ahead of them.

"Yes?" Hermione whispered back.

"Do you remember your ideal way of going through fifth-year?"

Hermione nodded before abruptly turning to look at Cedric with a scowl. "I said it didn't involved being thrown into detention for being caught sneaking around with a seventh-year Hufflepuff prefect. And now _here_ we are."

"Always believe in the impossible, Granger." Cedric snickered.

"Oh sod off."

* * *

"Good morning, Granger."

"Hand." Cedric pulled back in surprise at Hermione's sudden request. She held her own hand out expectantly. "Well, come on, let me take a look at it." Cedric let out a small sigh for exaggeration as he held his hand out for her inspection. "Cedric, the marks are rather obvious." She said with a pointed look, concern lacing her voice.

"I know. Hopefully it would go away."

"Harry's hasn't." Hermione answered with a solemn look.

"Harry had it worse than I did. This is just two detentions' worth, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Cedric gently said and tried to get her to look up at him. "My face is up here, Granger; I would appreciate it if you would refrain from talking to my hand." He teased.

"Sorry." Hermione looked at him with an apologetic smile. "I find it easier to talk to your hand than it is to your face." Cedric's expression turned into a mix of amusement and intrigue. "You're too tall, at least a head taller? I'd have to look up whenever I talk to you. It does little for my confidence on my stature."

"You're not short, just vertically-challenged." Cedric was answered with a scowl. "So what are you doing out here on a lovely January morning with none of your friends in sight?" Cedric breathed in the cold morning air and leaned back against the large tree they were under as he waited for her response. Most of the students were indoors, preferring the warmth of their common room's fire than the coldness of the outdoors.

"Studying." Hermione said, focusing her attention on the book in her hands. "I can't seem to get my mind around this star's location because it doesn't quite seem to be at where it's supposedly is in the sky when I last checked. Maybe I've gotten it wrong." Cedric casually looked over her shoulder. "Well, at least I've gotten the others right." She lightly sighed, "At least the planets are less confusing with its minimal count instead of the stars with its hundreds of existence.

"I could always help you if you'd like."

"And earn another detention with you for creeping around the castle in the middle of the night?" Cedric's lips quirk in a grin. "No, thank you. I'd rather not."

"Have you heard the news?"

"Whatever about?"

"Apparently someone has spread word about us sneaking around in the Great Hall and Snape caught us at our rendezvous." Cedric answered nonchalantly. Hermione's eyes widened. "I just thought I should warn you beforehand."

"Does the news involve something along the lines of – Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory, secret lovers?"

"Possibly. Though I reckon the latest version should be – Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory, soon to be married?"

Hermione snorted amusedly. "Typical rumors."

"It's not bothering you at all?"

"The insufferable and uncouth stories Rita Skeeter published last year provided me a fair share of these nonsense to prepare myself for any more." Hermione shrugged. "I suppose I've learned to bear with it and to turn a deaf ear."

"Very maturely taken." Cedric said with an approving smile.

"Does this bother you then?"

"Why would it? Part of it is true – we were in the Great Hall at a late hour and Snape caught us. It's just the whole relationship part that remains vague."

"What's so vague about it?" Hermione asked with curious eyes as she closed her book and focused her whole attention on him.

Cedric bit his lower lip for a moment before slowly beginning, "For starters, we are friends, but to which point are we friends? Perhaps we've crossed that line but we haven't quite notice it yet because we hadn't mean to cross that line. It's possible that somewhere along something else grew but neither you, nor me, found a need to address it." Cedric picked a blade of grass in his hand, examined it for a moment before blowing it away. "I'll speak for myself in saying that I know I haven't address it simply because I was awaiting to see the reaction on the other end. It's a little bit maddening but nevertheless, it keeps me on my toes." He stopped and looked over at her with a firm gaze. "I'd love to hear your take on this though."

Hermione's gaze shifted to the ground for a moment as if she was quickly mulling his words in her head, before looking up at Cedric again. "I think not addressing it is a matter of hesitance – not denial, just tentative. As for the line, perhaps we have crossed it but it hasn't gotten to the point where we feel it needs to be urgently dealt with. A matter of confidence or usual indecisiveness?"

"Confidence would be the way to put it. I think it's a mutual trust in the other's feelings." Cedric thoughtfully answered. "Trusting in the sense that each knows full well of the opposite's standing in the heart and of his, or hers, standing in the other's heart likewise."

"Fairly said." Hermione smiled.

"Although I must ask, how high am I placed as compared to Harry and Ron?"

Hermione laughed, "It's not on the pedestal if that's what you are going for."

Cedric laughed quietly and pulled himself up. He held out his right hand to her. "Borrow me your warmth, Miss Granger?" Hermione noticed his hand was as bare as it was almost a week ago in Hogsmeade. Her own hands were snugly gloved however. She shot him a suspicious look as something clicked in her head.

"You didn't _forget_ your gloves, you left them on purpose. Didn't you?"

"What? Of course not." Cedric answered as if she had just said he had lied to her face without blinking, '_Which of course, I'm not. Not exactly anyway. I didn't leave them anywhere on purpose, they are in my pocket but I just don't see the need to bring it out._' Hermione looked at him with a frown as if examining if he was telling the truth. Cedric kept an unaffected gaze. With an inaudible mutter, she pulled out her left glove, much to Cedric's surprise, before taking his hand.

"It's only fair if you borrow me your warmth as I lend you mine." Hermione said matter-of-factly. A pleased grin crossed Cedric's features and his steel grey eyes colored with mirth. He pulled her to her feet and they began threading through the thick snow that covered the Hogwarts grounds. It started to snow again, and the both of them looked up in surprise and delight as little spheres of white came falling down on them. Cedric playfully tugged Hermione closer to him and guffawed when she bumped her head on his shoulder. He reached out his free hand and rubbed her forehead with a soft chuckle. Hermione resisted the urge to poke him in the sides for the tacky endearment, though her lips were tugging upwards. Instead, she nudged him back in the shoulder. Cedric looked at her in surprise. She grinned. As they threaded the snow that was above their ankles, the pair amusedly nudged one another in simple humor as their fingers interlaced with each others. They walked around the lake, towards the greenhouses, talking as they went. Their conversation ranged from books to past historical wizards and figures, Muggles to the Ministry of Magic, and even Crookshanks and house-elves. Cedric gently steered the conversation away from the last topic by informing Hermione the house-elves at Hogwarts were as happy as they can be and as for the others, well, she would require more research before attempting to set them all free without their own free-will and lead them to go barking mad at the loss of a home.

"Don't put them out of their homes so soon, Granger. Not all of them are horribly mistreated. Jingle for instance, if you'd allow me to brag, happily lives in his own cozy nook in our home with a freedom to visit other house-elves as he likes so as long as he returns in time for mom's daily gardening before supper. So you see, some actually love being where they are, though some may be oppressed, but don't jump into a generalization just yet." Cedric tactfully advised.

Hermione nodded considerably at his words, much to his relief. He had heard from Harry about S.P.E.W. and as much as he understood its cause, he knew full well that the house-elves wouldn't be too happy to be freed without knowing it.

"Will you join S.P.E.W. though?"

"Two sickles for the cause, right?" Seeing her eyebrow rose, Cedric helpfully said, "Harry told me about it. We were in the Hospital Wing after the third task and it happened to come up in our conversation. Anything was better than having those recurring visions of the graveyard."

"So you will join then?"

"I suppose." Cedric answered good-naturedly.

When it was almost time for lunch, they head back towards the castle, still in conversation. As soon as they reached the front doors, their hands slipped away from each other's. Cedric murmured a 'thank you' into her ear before walking away, leaving a smile permanently etched onto Hermione's face. She proceeded into the Great Hall. Upon her entrance however, whispers and glances were immediately directed at her but Hermione simply chose to ignore them as she proceeded to the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione, is the news true?" Katie excitedly asked as soon as the fifth-year sat down. The other girls at the table quickly huddled around, the boys simply looked on – pretending not to be too interested but their ears were equally tuned in to the response.

"Which version are we on at the moment?" Hermione wearily asked.

"The one where you and Cedric are planning to elope because you are not sure if your parents would accept someone two years ahead of you." Ginny supplied helpfully.

"It's gotten to that extent?" Hermione said in utter amazement. '_Creativity never seems to lack in the minds of humans when it comes to gossips._'

"Well, there is another one about Diggory's parents disapproving of you because of your Muggle background and he was debating if he should break up with you." Lavender Brown said.

"We are not even together, how could we possibly break up?" Hermione replied with a laugh.

"Hermione, you have to let us know which is true and which isn't." Ginny said, a little exasperatedly, "it's hard to keep up with all the new _versions_ that keeps popping up." Lavender and Parvati Patil nodded their heads in agreement.

"So don't. Listen, Cedric and I were merely talking that night, here, in the Great Hall. You'd have all recalled Whitlock told us about his detention with Umbridge." Everyone nodded in unison. "Well, we were talking about that until Snape came about and decided that we made perfect candidates to clean the cauldrons in the Potions classroom. That's about it."

"Would you happen to know who started this?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head with a small frown.

"Cheer up Hermione, at least you are being rumored about with Hogwarts' Prince Charming." Katie said as she exchanged a giggle with Alicia. The boys unanimously groaned but quickly shut up when the girls shot them scowls in unison.

"Girls." Seamus muttered irritably. Hermione looked over at the Hufflepuff table and saw Cedric smiling ruefully as he explained the very same truth to his housemates. He caught her eye for a brief second and his smile widened a bit before his gaze shifted away. Hermione looked down at her plate of roast beef and fried tomatoes with a smile.

Since it was a weekend, Hermione had the rest of her day free of classes but instead of having time to herself in the library, she found herself with Harry in the midst of their Common Room – talking about relationships. Apparently, Harry and Cho had shared a kiss during Christmas and the former was now wondering what he should do next. Usually, such conversations would not be brought up in such a public place, but most of the Gryffindors were off and about and the other minority was too occupied in their games or conversations to bother with Harry and Hermione. Hermione bit her tongue to prevent herself from telling Harry off that she was not an expert in matters of the heart, seeing as the lad seemed rather troubled with his not quite relationship. She listened attentively and nodded when appropriate as her mind worked around on figuring an answer to provide him.

"So, what would you suggest Hermione? You're a girl, and I reckon you would understand her more than I would."

"Have you tried asking Cedric?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head. "Hermione, you don't ask the ex-boyfriend of the girl for advice on how to approach her."

"Right." Hermione gave a brief nod. "Well, you could always ask her out. I suppose she'd like that, spending time with you alone instead of sharing you with everyone else during DA meetings."

"Where should we go?"

"Harry, I'm not quite too sure about this." Hermione admitted. "But Hogsmeade would be good, you could go Honeydukes together, or go for a cup of tea."

"I already asked her to go with me to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day actually." Harry admitted with a bashful smile. "But surely there's got to be other things. What do you usually do with Cedric?"

Hermione almost fell off the couch she was sitting on upon Harry's question. "Harry, you do know that Cedric and I aren't going out." She whispered.

"But the both of you are often together – _just_ the two of you." Harry said with a wry smile.

"As good friends." Hermione hissed.

"For now." Harry added. He laughed. "Come on Hermione, I know I wear glasses but that doesn't mean I'm blind."

"Well, they are awfully thick." Hermione pointed out.

"Funny, Hermione." Harry said with a small frown at her before he continued, "As far as I know, Cedric fancies you, more than you would probably think." Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Trust me 'Mione. We've been speaking quite frequently, and the number of times 'Granger' comes out in our conversation is more than anyone could pass off as coincidental." Harry moved closer to Hermione, "And if I'm right – you fancy him too." He drew back with a grin.

"Not a word to anyone, Harry."

"My tongue tends to slip rather easily."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What is it that you want you little blackmailer?"

Harry laughed again. "'Mione, that's an awful nickname to give someone who obviously cares about you tremendously much."

"And a dramatic prat while he's at it." Hermione added with an amused smirk.

"Your secret's safe with me. Though I would appreciate a little help with my Potions essay, if you don't mind."

"Hand it over, Potter."

Harry grinned and dug out his roll of parchment from his bag on the ground. Hermione shot him a mock scowl with a resentful grab of his parchment, and Harry chuckled as he sat himself comfortably beside her. The two Gryffindors spent the rest of their afternoon going over Harry's Potions essay – and the latter's Astronomy and History of Magic essays while they were at it.

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry said as he carefully rolled up the parchments when they were finally done.

"You're welcome." Hermione absent-mindedly answered as she stretched her arms.

"Cedric's definitely lucky to have you." Hermione stopped and stared at Harry. Harry smiled, "I'll make sure he knows that. If he ever causes as much as a tear to fall, I'll promise to hex him for all it's worth."

"Thanks Harry. But do try to leave him intact alright?"

* * *

As Valentine's Day rolled around closer, the students of Hogwarts began buzzing with excited murmurs as girls and boys alike decided it was a perfect occasion to declare their affections much to the vexation of the professors. Note-passing was rampant, so was constant whisperings, while occasional giggles from the female students among themselves would interrupt the classes. Hermione in particular, was equally irritated by the constant disruptions. She saw Valentine's Day as nothing more but an overly-commercialized day that's overtly fussed about. Cedric had good-naturedly said it provided a day for unrequited lovers to proclaim their fondness while Haden commented the former only said so because Cedric had an awfully sweet tooth for chocolates and he _knew_ he would be receiving quite an armful come Valentine's morning. "He's spoilt for choice come every Valentine's." Haden said as the three of them sat at the same table in the library one evening.

"And I don't suppose _you_ don't like receiving all those chocolates either, Whitlock?" Hermione's eyes widened with interest as a curious smile graced her lips. Haden wasn't too bad in his looks – in fact, next to Cedric, he faired rather well. Blond hair with hints of brown when looked closely, dark eyes that twinkled with mirth, and a charming grin that easily gained appreciative sighs from the girls. "He always picks out all the dark chocolates that he receives and gives the rest to other lads." Cedric said to Hermione with a shake of his head.

"That's terrible."

"I'm just particularly fond of them. A guy can have his preferences can't he?" Haden shrugged with a wry smile.

"Prat." Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Twat." Haden replied. Hermione silently laughed and shook her head.

So when the morning of Valentine's eve came around, the owls came in a flurry of wings and letters and packages into the Great Hall. It seemed as if not one student was left without a delivery for the day, and it seemed as if everyone was eager to secure a date for the following day. Harry was surprised to find a few packages dropped onto his table, along with a few letters which suspiciously smelled like perfume for each one. Ron even had a package and a few letters addressed to him. Hermione however, was the most surprised one when a package and two letters were dropped onto her plate of bacon and eggs. She eyed them with a slight frown of suspicion before carefully fishing them out from her breakfast.

"Who sent them to you?" Ginny eagerly asked. The younger witch had received almost an armful of packages and an admirable pile of letters. It was not a hidden fact that she was becoming a pretty young lady in her own right, catching the fancy of many.

"I don't know." Hermione answered as she opened the package first. Harry and Ron curiously looked over as well. The brown paper unveiled a silver tin box with a red bow tied horizontally across. Hermione opened it to be greeted by the sweet smell of chocolate truffles.

"Truffles!" Ron excitedly said. He attempted to reach his hand out for one but Ginny immediately swatted it away with a frown and a resounding slap on his hand.

Hermione picked up the piece of parchment that sat atop the truffles and quickly scanned the short message. '_Just thought I should extend the courtesy to a brilliant young witch._' She read.

"Who is it from?" Ginny prompted. Hermione looked up from the parchment and over to the Hufflepuff table. She smiled brightly when she caught the gaze of the sender and he immediately smiled back. Ginny looked to see who it was and a frown cross her features again at the sight of the supposed sender. "Whitlock?"

Hermione shrugged good-naturedly, "It's a friendly gesture." She looked back down at the parchment again, '_P.S – There's dark chocolate among the truffles, mind keeping them aside for me? Thanks Granger.' _A small laughter emitted from her lips.

"Well, what about the letters?" Hermione picked up one of the letter and carefully tore across at the top before sliding its contents out. She unfolded the parchment and read it at a close distance, leaning away from the prying eyes of a curious and overtly excited Ginny. Ginny watched as the fifth-year's eyebrows furrowed, a brief smile graced her lips, and finally a bite of her lower lip. "Well, who is it?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with a faintly pleased smile, "Terry Boot." She softly said to avoid the attentive ears of Ron and Harry.

"I knew it. He was absolutely amazed at your Protean Charm and your, as I quote, extraordinary wizarding skills for a fifth year." Ginny grinned. "What did he say?"

"He said the exact same thing as you just did in the letter Ginny." Hermione answered amusedly. Ginny looked at her eagerly, as if waiting for more and _knowing_ that there was more. "And he politely asked if I would like to go Hogsmeade with him tomorrow."

Ginny beamed for a moment before a frown appeared. "Doesn't he know that Cedric and you are going out?"

"We're not going out." Hermione quickly hissed. She distinctly heard Harry's snort and looked up at him with a glare.

"But at DA meetings –"

"Just very good friends, Ginny." Hermione interjected with a tone of finality. She folded Terry's letter and carefully placed it aside before picking up the second. The handwriting looked familiar and with a little more feelings of intrigue, Hermione opened the second letter quicker than the one before. By the time she got to the end of the letter, she felt flattered but slightly uneasy as she folded it and placed it in its envelope again.

"Who was that from?" Ginny asked as she sorted through her pile of letters. When Hermione didn't reply her immediately, Ginny turned her attention to the fifth-year witch. "Hermione?"

Hermione's gaze shifted to Ginny before averting itself down the table and back again to Ginny. "Seamus?" Hermione whispered meekly.

"Merlin –"

Hermione clasped a hand on Ginny's mouth. "Shush. Don't attract his attention, will you?" She pulled her hand away.

"But that's so unexpected." Ginny whispered hurriedly. "I never would've guessed. Ron and Harry are going to hex him over this."

"No, they won't."

"If they find out, they will. Well, what did his letter say?"

"Hogsmeade." Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

"Are you going with him, or with Terry Boot?"

Hermione stared at Ginny, "I'm still trying to take in the fact that a fellow Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw had just asked me to Hogsmeade."

"Well, digest it soon. You have a decision to make. Although I'm not quite sure why did Terry Boot approach you when he _knows_ there's something going on between you and Cedric," Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's words but didn't bother saying anything, "I suppose with Seamus, I can understand – he hasn't been in DA to know of the going-ons between you and Cedric." Ginny mused. "But where is Cedric in all of this? Shouldn't he have asked you out? Or send you chocolates?"

Hermione shrugged wearily. The Hufflepuff prefect wasn't at his table though his empty spot beside Haden was loaded with packages and letters. She hadn't seen him for the morning when usually he would be just outside the Great Hall, seemingly waiting; – it appeared to be a habit the Hufflepuff had recently acquired. Harry and Ron had even grown accustomed to seeing Cedric by the double doors with Haden beside him, or a few other friends, and they would all walk in together, more often than not, Cedric would be by Hermione's side until they reached their respective tables. "Ginny, I'm sure he's occupied with his own matters for the day."

"But it's Valentine's." Ginny said, almost scandalized.

"And it has nothing to do with me."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "He's a complete prat to not ask you to Hogsmeade or anywhere else for that matter."

Hermione bit her lower lip as she tried not to laugh. '_How is it possible that she's the one annoyed with Cedric's absence of letters or chocolates, and I'm not?_' "What about your letters, who sent them?" Her question prompted Ginny to eye her warily before giving a small sigh as the fourth-year witch started to sift through her letters to answer Hermione's question. Hermione watched as Ginny tore her letters open, but her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was partly focused on wondering the whereabouts of Cedric Diggory while the other half was still digesting the fact she had just been asked to Hogsmeade by two rather charming young lads. By the time she was finished with breakfast, and Ginny had finally completed her pile of letters – "All of them were really sweet and nice, but I'm still spending it with Michael." the redhead beamed – Hermione had decided she wasn't giving another thought to Valentine's, though she would probably politely turn down Terry and Seamus' invites later, but instead focused on what she had arranged for Harry for the next day. Something which could possibly offer them a chance to inform the wizarding world the whole truth from the smothering that was done by the Ministry. Hermione gathered her things and excused herself from her friends, rushing off to locate Luna Lovegood for a final confirmation of details.

So distracted she was with her plans for Harry that when dinner came around, Hermione realized her intended polite refusal had completely slipped her mind and she had yet to give a response to either boy. Harry had learned of Seamus' invitation with a slight lethal glint flashed in his green eyes – and faded when she immediately told him of her planned decline. "Well, that's good, I suppose. Just make sure Ron doesn't catch wind of this." Hermione rolled her eyes and wondered if all boys had some sort of best friend complex, if said best friend is a girl. Lavender and Parvati had attempted to get her to tell them who her letters and package were from but she effectively dodged them by sitting far away from them as possible in classes and walking at a tremendous pace when they had to go from one class to another. Ron of course, was equally inquisitive, but she managed to put Harry between them at all times – serving as a successful distraction and impediment. Hermione apprehensively sat down at the Gryffindor table, carefully avoiding the gazes of Terry and Seamus. Ginny shot her a bewildered look and Hermione answered with a despondent look.

"What's wrong?" Ginny leaned forward to Hermione in concern.

"I haven't given either one of them an answer." Hermione softly replied.

A thoughtful look fell upon Ginny's features before she looked at Hermione with a wide grin. "I'll go tell them to meet you at the Entrance Hall, at the giant hourglasses – at different times of course, and you can just tell them there without having to pull an excuse to go talk to them face to face when they are with their friends. Since it's dinner, I'm quite sure no one's going to leave the Great Hall for at least another hour." Hermione beamed. "I'll tell Seamus and then go over to the Ravenclaw table on the pretext of talking to Michael. Ten minute intervals okay?"

Hermione nodded and casually excused herself from the table, unaffectedly walking out of the Great Hall. When Seamus appeared five minutes later, she offered a warm smile to the Gryffindor and gently told him she was pleased to receive his invitation but unfortunately, she couldn't make it as she had plans of her own which didn't quite involve anything Valentine's Day-related. Seamus nodded his head good-naturedly and offered a friendly handshake before retreating back into the Great Hall. Terry had taken to it just as gentlemanly as Seamus did, much to Hermione's relief. "Breaking the hearts of the poor lads, I see?" Hermione whirled around in fright at Cedric Diggory's sudden voice. She glared as Cedric nonchalantly walked up to her.

"How long have you been, wherever it is you had been sneakily hiding, and listening in?" Hermione demanded.

"I wasn't sneakily hiding, just conveniently discreet from your line of vision." Cedric smirked. "And long enough to hear you rejecting both lads."

"Where were you the whole day?"

"I had things to do. Dumbledore had wanted to see me. And I think you'd have a fairly good idea what's it about." Hermione's eyebrows knitted together. "A gathering for the good in an apparently grimy home with an adorable pet and a barking portrait, almost literally for the latter."

"You mean –"

"Yes. You're looking at the newest addition. Youngest too, I might add."

"Cedric, that's great." Hermione hurled herself to Cedric, capturing him in a sudden hug. Cedric chuckled.

"Thanks. I'm still unofficial until I complete my final year but nevertheless recognized by the others." Cedric said as Hermione began to pull herself back from him. "Now, about tomorrow, you really aren't going to be with any lad, are you?"

Hermione pulled herself from his grasp. "Well, I won't say I'll be completely by myself without a lad."

It was Cedric's turn to have his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he took a step closer to Hermione. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No." Hermione honestly answered with a shake of her head.

Cedric groaned. "I _knew_ I should have it done sooner."

"Done what sooner?"

"It doesn't quite matter now." Cedric said with a slight frown on his features. He ran a hand through his hair in slight evident frustration. He shook his head once and looked at Hermione, "You're not – in any manner, attracted to someone else are you?"

"What?" Hermione stifled a laugh. "Honestly Cedric." She shook her head in disbelief as mirth filled her brown orbs.

"Well, I wasn't expecting Finnigan and Boot to suddenly declare themselves to you, what do you expect me to make out of it?"

"You weren't expecting _someone_ would actually notice me." Hermione pointed out in amusement.

"Of course _anyone_ would take notice of you." Cedric said. "I just didn't think they would be so bloody upfront and audacious about it." He muttered to himself.

"Look, Cedric, I'm going to have my dinner now. Do try to refrain from talking to yourself too often. It's a first sign of delusion. If you hear a voice in your head replying you, you should really be extra cautious. And if you hear more than one, well, I'd advise a trip to St. Mungo's." Hermione said with an impish smile and walked off in the direction of the Great Hall, as Cedric stared after her. "Oh, and Cedric?" Hermione stopped and turned to look at him. "Always believe in the impossible." She teased.

* * *

When Valentine's morning arrived, more owls arrived with various colorful letters and packages and the Great Hall erupted with glees and squeals from the girls, hoots and shouts from the boys, singing and poetry recital – from charmed cards and letters, in short – the Great Hall was in a pandemonium of love confessions. Cedric Diggory stared at his breakfast, not quite sure what to make out of the day. Girls had come up to him with shy smiles before collapsing into fits of nervous, and thrilled, giggles with their friends when he politely smiled back. The owls had been dropping packages and letters on his breakfast more than enough to put him out of any appetite. Haden, seated beside him, eyed him interest but said nothing as the former sifted through his own packages, hoping to detect with his olfactory senses which contained dark chocolates and otherwise. Cedric had been late to breakfast today, having woken up later than he usually would. He looked over at the Gryffindor table where a particular dark-haired witch sat next to Ron. She was too preoccupied in her conversation with her group of friends to take notice of his gaze. Cedric felt a frown at his lips and looked away.

"Will you stop looking as if I had just hexed your pet?" Cedric looked at Haden. "And to think you don't even have a pet." Haden shook his head. "Out with it Diggory, what's wrong with you?"

"I never thought I'd see the day Haden Whitlock's actually being sincerely concerned for my well-being."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Haden snorted. "I just want to get to the bottom of the problem that's hindering me from completely enjoying my breakfast without having a scowling prefect beside me, and from getting to your batch of dark chocolates."

"Granger." Cedric answered simply as he picked at a package, curiously pealing off the brown wrapper.

"Didn't you send her anything yesterday?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I was preoccupied with other matters." Cedric pulled out a card and a small box containing milk chocolates. He smiled at the chocolates before looking down the row where his house's first years sat. Cedric nodded his head in a friendly manner of acknowledgment with a smile at a first-year with soft curls framing her young, slightly freckled, face and tanned skin. She blushed and shyly smiled back at him. It was Cedric's usual courteous approach to every girl who gave him a card, or a chocolate, or anything at all, on Valentine's Day. '_And if I don't – Mom's bound to give me an earful about proper manners._'

"And you didn't think someone would be brave enough to actually approach Diggory The Great Prat's girl." Haden smirked.

"She's not mine. And I'm not The Great Prat, you incorrigible fiend." Cedric shot his best friend a frown.

Haden patted Cedric on the back. "You missed an r in the last word, mate. I believe you meant _friend_. Anyhow, I trust Granger would have declined her potential suitors."

"She did."

A quizzical look plastered itself on Haden's face, "And so what's the great dark scowl about?"

"I'm not scowling."

"Let's not discuss about facial expressions now, Diggory. And I believe it's not jealousy on your end seeing as there's no green-eyed monster clawing at my head, so I'm guessing it's along the lines of how you simply cannot figure out something that Granger said, or did."

"She said she wasn't exactly going to be alone today yet she didn't want to tell me who she'd be with." Cedric explained as he picked at another package absent-mindedly.

"Please tell me someone's got the decency to send you dark chocolates. Why don't girls understand that guys do not fancy overtly saccharine sweet things?" Haden said off-handedly as he pulled the wrapper off a package to see another box filled with chocolate caramel toffees. "Anyway, why don't you just ask her?"

"Because I don't want to be seen as a overprotective git when really, she has her choice to spend time with anyone on any given day." Cedric answered. "Here, dark chocolate-coated pralines." He handed over a few wrapped candies to Haden before looking around for the sender to give his thanks to.

"Lavender, Diggory's looking over here." Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and others within earshot looked up upon Parvati's excited tone of voice. They saw the Hufflepuff nod his head with a bright smile as he held up a box in his hand. Lavender blushed and giggled in response.

"What a gentleman." Ginny commented appreciatively.

"A gentleman?" Dean repeated curiously.

"Thoughtfully thanking each and every girl who gives him something during Valentine's Day." Ginny explained.

"He does it every single year." Parvati added with a beam.

"No wonder he's Hogwarts Golden Boy." Ron grinned. "Say Harry, going to Hogsmeade today?" He said as he turned to the green-eyed boy. Harry nodded with a small smile. "Good luck, mate."

"Ron, he doesn't need luck. He'll be fine as he is." Hermione said as she looked at Harry with an encouraging smile. Only Ron and Hermione knew of Harry's date with Cho, _and _how greatly nervous the boy was. When they finished breakfast and everyone trailed out of the Great Hall, almost all in pairs, Hermione and Ron walked slowly behind to allow Harry to catch up with Cho on his own. He had barely reached the Ravenclaw Seeker when Hermione suddenly remembered something. "Oh, no! I forgot to tell Harry." Hermione hurriedly ran after Harry as Ron stared at her bewilderedly. Ron watched as Hermione caught Harry in time to inform him to meet her at The Three Broomsticks at midday. Harry's face colored in bafflement but he nodded anyway. Hermione went into Hogsmeade with Ron, Neville, and Luna, but soon left their side to visit a book shop after promising to meet them much later in the afternoon.

And It wasn't until much later in the afternoon did Cedric finally saw Hermione as she walked out of The Three Broomsticks deep in conversation with Harry, her face aglow with happiness and her hands moving animatedly. Harry had a satisfied grin on his face. He watched in slight amusement as Hermione excitedly converse with Harry, almost like a child on Christmas Day who had spotted Santa. An eyebrow shot up in surprise however, when Hermione suddenly pulled Harry in a hug and the young wizard easily returned it by wrapping his arms around her with a warm smile.

When Harry finally pulled away, he caught sight of Cedric out of the corner of his eye. He smiled at Cedric and informed Hermione of the Hufflepuff prefect's presence with a slight chuckle. "Cedric's here, but I don't think I'm his favorite person at the moment." Hermione turned to look at Cedric before looking back at Harry. "I'll see you back in the Common Room. I think I should try finding Cho."

Hermione nodded. She waited until Harry left before she walked over to Cedric.

"Is that what you meant when you said you weren't going to be by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why couldn't you have just told me that you were going to be with Harry?"

"Because that's not the complete truth." Hermione answered matter-of-factly. "I was also with Ron and Neville, and Luna of course. But most of the time I was at the book shop before meeting Harry and finally joining the others."

Cedric laughed. "I wish you'd have told me all this yesterday and save me from the sleepless night I had."

"You had a sleepless night over that?" Hermione said incredulously as a small laughter emitted from her.

"Well, I didn't think it was reassuring to know that I didn't have a single card or a chocolate from a particular person. And said person even informed me that she won't be without a lad by her side on, of all days, Valentine's Day."

"I'm sorry." Hermione offered, still with laughter in her voice. "I did get you something but it didn't seem personal to have it delivered by owl." She said as she dug into the pocket of her viridian-colored overcoat. Her hand pulled out a maroon square box, not bigger than three inches in size, and handed it to Cedric. He curiously took it and pulled the black ribbon off. He smiled when he saw six chocolate squares, lightly dusted with dark chocolate powder. "I figured from Whitlock that as much as males enjoy sweet things, occasionally, it still seems a little too effeminate for a male." Hermione explained. "Even for someone with a sweet tooth like yours, it would probably be just the same, though not as finicky as Whitlock is. And I thought chocolate squares would be easier to munch on, instead of messy chocolate balls with various fillings. I was debating how many pieces, but then there was about the consumption of lead, which cocoa beans inevitably have traces in them, so I thought six would serve just nicely." A short chuckle escaped Cedric. "What's so funny?"

"I think no one places as much thought as you do when they give someone chocolates." Cedric answered. "You made this yourself didn't you?"

"Dobby and Winky helped me with them." Hermione replied with a slight flush.

"I'll be sure to thank them later." He grinned.

"That's it?"

"What do mean, that's it?" Cedric asked with a confused frown.

"I heard that Prince Charming gives a proper thank you to every girl who gives him something on Valentine's." Hermione teased.

Cedric almost blushed at her words but caught himself in time to retain an unaffected composure. "Well, you see Granger. You are not just any girl," Hermione looked at him skeptically, "but one of royalty." All inhibitions Hermione had flew out as she burst out in laughter. "So, I reckon you deserve something more than just the usual."

"And what would being a princess ought to have from you then?" Hermione played along.

"A Valentine's present."

"Oh, you really don't have to. Whitlock gave me a good box of truffles and I've hardly gotten around to finishing it yet. Plus, Harry and Ron gave me a trio of Chocolate Frogs, while Fred, George and Lee –"

"Granger," Cedric interjected with a wry smile, "you're not getting chocolates from me."

"I'm not?"

"No. Unless you want to." Cedric's eyebrows furrowed.

"Non-chocolate is fine." Hermione watched as Cedric took out a package from his satchel and handed it over to her. She carefully unwrapped it from its plain wrapper to unveil a soft, sepia-colored leather bounded with tan cords. Hermione looked up at Cedric. She looked down again and untied the cords, revealing its inside to be a photo album with little corners to insert a photo on its page. The first half was already inserted with photos and brief descriptions and dates below each one. Hermione quickly noticed all of the photos were still shots – none of the moving sort. The first page had a photo of her, the very photo that was taken of her by Cedric during their DA meeting. Below was Cedric's handwriting – '_Charming witch with the sharpest tongue, and who thinks her smile isn't pretty enough for a picture – January 13__th_' Hermione read with a grin. She flipped the page over and saw captured shots of Harry and Ron messing around, pretending their wands were swords; Ginny, Luna and Neville laughing at something Neville had said; Fred teasing Angelina and Katie; George and Lee making horribly odd faces at the camera; Haden, Cedric , George, Ron, Ernie and Dean looking at everywhere else but the camera as they posed with their arms folded; Cho, Marietta, Lavender, Padma and Parvati in a massive group hug with Susan Bones squashed in the middle; amongst the many photos. "How did you do all this?" Hermione marveled.

"I had help from the others for a few of them."

She had even caught sight of photos of Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, The Weasleys, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, various other members of the Order, and even Professor Dumbledore. She looked up at Cedric, speechless as she tried to form the words in her head.

"That's what took me the whole day. Merlin knows how difficult it was just to get Professor Lupin and Black to behave themselves to take a photo." Cedric said as he pointed at the photo album. Hermione chuckled. "It's charmed by the way, anyone else but you who look into it will not be able to see anything. Well, anyone but you and me." He said as an afterthought. "I know it's a little odd for a Valentine's present but it's a day of love after all, supposedly, so I decided it would be nice to compile photos of people whom you love in a photo album. Sort of like an illustrative memory of love, in honor of the occasion."

Hermione flung herself at Cedric and the Hufflepuff stumbled back a little at the impact but amusedly wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you Cedric. This is really beautiful. And it isn't the least odd." She pulled back with a lone tear falling onto her cheek. Hermione quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. She looked at her hand for a moment before looking at Cedric, "Harry's going to hex you."

"What?" A bewildered look crossed Cedric's face.

"Just," Hermione shook her head, "be careful of him for the next few days, alright?" She pulled herself from his arms and looked into the photo album again. "It's all still photographs, just like –"

"The Muggle ones." Cedric finished for her. "Although being a witch is part of you, but it's not entirely you. Your interesting Muggle background and lineage, that's who you are."

"So you thought you should present these memories in the manner that's the most natural for me – Muggle." Cedric grinned. Hermione beamed at the Hufflepuff prefect.

"Think I'm rather amazing don't you, Granger?"

"Perhaps." Hermione said with her most nonchalant look but the smile that pulled at her lips gave her away.

Cedric laughed and gallantly offered her his hand with a slight bow of his head, "Allow me to escort you back to the castle." Hermione noted his hand was bare again. She grinned and took off the glove of her right hand without a second thought and slipped her hand into his.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter yet - close to 9,500 words, I feel weirdly excited for achieving that. I think this chapter would have cleared any wondering thoughts about Cedric and Hermione's hazy relationship while clearly placing a definition of their affections and also why haven't they establish it to complete a full circle. Oh, and to someone very special - I hope this chapter brightens up your mood with happy thoughts. Thank you to everyone who's been following this fic and also for the kind comments.**


	8. In All Honesty

**Disclaimer: **I would utterly ruin the wonderful world of Harry Potter if I were to have any ownership of it.

* * *

**In All Honesty**

Despite what their friends thought of them, Cedric and Hermione always kept to the same statement – they were really good friends, and weren't going out romantically. Cedric never claimed Hermione to be _his _girl, although he did frequently bring up her name in almost every conversation with just about anyone. Hermione never felt a need to be jealous of anyone who openly gushed about Cedric, although she would often look up in interest but never participated.

"Ron thinks we are delusional." Hermione said as she looked over her textbook to another large tome.

"What was it that you told me again about being delusional? Talking to myself, wasn't it?" Cedric mused. "I know I talk to myself, but surely you don't, do you?"

"Don't classify me in the same psychosis as yours."

Cedric scribbled a line in his parchment, "Well, it's a debatable statement. I often hear you muttering under your breath." He pointed out as he reached for his ink bottle.

"I'm just a mutterer." Hermione answered as she bit on the end of her quill with her wrinkled nose, attempting to understand the rune inscriptions before her.

"And I'm not?"

"It varies on a case-by-case basis. In my case, it's pretty positive I simply have an affinity for muttering." Cedric shook his head with a smile but said nothing and focused on his essay instead. They were at the library, sitting opposite one another with various books of all sizes and thickness on the table, piled high and some scattered, effectively hiding both of them from each other. Despite Cedric's height, he still couldn't see Hermione, who was bending low over her books and parchments, unless he straightened his back and lifted his neck up – so he simply didn't. Hermione, being on the shorter side, didn't even bother to try looking up at him. They sat there with tomes in between them, occasionally conversing as they worked on their respective homework.

"James reckons we are in denial."

Hermione snorted lightly as she wrote in her parchment, "We are not in Egypt."

"That didn't stop him from constantly using the word to describe us."

"Are they really just waiting for us to declare to whole of Hogwarts that we are going out?"

Cedric chuckled lightly. "That's quite an announcement we would have to make."

"I'm not making _that_ announcement. It's preposterous to know such a statement being broadcasted like a public service announcement over the radio." Hermione said as she placed her chin on her hand, her eyes scanning what she had just written.

"Not a fan of attention I take it?"

"No."

"But with all that running around with Harry and Ron against Voldemort, it's quite a contradiction."

"I can't help it if the newspapers love me." Hermione replied absent-mindedly. She gasped as she realized the words that came out of her lips and hastily slapped a hand to her mouth. Cedric guffawed but quickly stopped when Madam Pince directed a stern glare at his direction. "Being around you has such dreadful consequences." Hermione hissed, glaring at the stacked books in front of her, as if her glare could go beyond them and over to him. "I can't believe I had just spoken in such a pompous manner."

"Always believe in the impossible." Cedric grinned as he grabbed a book from one of the stacks, conveniently moving to his left. A thick wad of parchment fell right where he had his head bended in attention to his own parchment seconds ago. A satisfied smirk appeared on his lips, "Cutting down the forest, Granger?"

"It's been used as a draft for my rune translation and recycled by tossing it at that thick head of yours." Hermione answered dryly.

"Just to let you know, you missed my head, so the recycling part went in vain." Cedric said as he started writing again. He was answered with another wadded parchment hitting him squarely in the head before it bounced off and onto the table. "How many drafts are you exactly doing for your Ancient Runes?"

"One. _That_ was a sacrifice the forest unfortunately had to make to appease my annoyance."

Cedric shook his head in amusement as he picked up the wadded parchment and smoothed it out. "It's almost ten, are you ready to leave?" He stood up with a grin as he heard a sigh in response. "Come on, Granger, you've been in here since dinner."

"I wish you hadn't mention dinner." Hermione made a face. "I was feeling a little hungry as it is and hearing that word just prompted my digestive system again."

"We'll make a trip to the kitchens." Cedric winked before walking over to her side of the table. Hermione resignedly began gathering her belongings while the Hufflepuff prefect waved his wand to return all the books to their respective shelves. "Ready to go?"

"Quite."

When they reached the kitchens, in utter discretion of course, Cedric immediately requested the house-elves for a mug of hot chocolate for Hermione. "Here, drink this first. It will help prep your digestive system before you immediately stuff yourself with heavy solids." He said as he gave the mug to her.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled. "Oh, and I don't stuff myself. You must have mistaken me for Ron." Cedric laughed. He then politely requested Dobby a meal serving for one. "Aren't you hungry?" Hermione curiously asked. Her eyes widened as Dobby brought over a tray laden with various dishes, ranging from roast beef, shepherd's pie to custard tart and strawberries.

"I figured I could pick a bite from yours." Cedric grinned as Dobby set the tray on the table. Hermione stared at the amount of food before her while Cedric simply reached for a strawberry and popped it into his mouth. "The food's going to get cold if you keep gaping at it. Not that I mind your wide-eyed look, because it does adorably resemble a fish." Hermione shot him a scowl before firmly picking up a fork and took a large bite of the shepherd's pie with a defiant look. "Very attractive, Granger."

"Oh sod off." Hermione hid a smile as she took another bite of the pie. "Where have you been these past days? You don't seem to be at the Hufflepuff table during lunch or at the library much either after class."

"As much as I'm pleased to know that my presence is greatly missed," Hermione rolled her eyes in response, "I'm afraid to announce that you'd have to continue to bear with my absence for the rest of the school term."

"Earned yourself detentions worth for the rest of the term?" A mock insulted look crossed Cedric's face. "You do know you look utterly ridiculous, do you?" Hermione nonchalantly said as she took a slice of roast beef. "It makes you look like a cross-eyed bug."

"I've just been busy." Cedric answered, not quite meeting Hermione's eyes and averting his gaze to the bowl of mashed potatoes. Silence greeted him. When he looked up again, he saw her eyebrow quirked in question knowing there was more details. '_Right, she knows when I'm not telling the exact truth._' Cedric had never quite gave a complete lie to Hermione and he didn't think he was about to start. "Shacklebolt's got me doing some things for him while Professor Lupin is giving me a few lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Umbridge isn't exactly helpful for N.E.W.T.s. Professor Lupin thought it would be good if I had more practical lessons."

"It's not just that, is it?" Hermione said as she slowly placed her fork down on the plate and looked at Cedric in the eye. "He's not just helping you for N.E.W.T.s. He's preparing you, isn't he?"

"Hermione –"

"Please be careful Cedric." Hermione said with a frustrated sigh. "I know you are seventeen and you are part of them but this is simply reckless and sudden. Couldn't you have waited to at least finish the school term?"

"Harry's struggling as it is, I'm doing what I can to help him. While he is having those horrible nightmares practically every night and having those dreaded lessons with Professor Snape – I'm feeling perfectly fine."

"You have your own nightmares as it is." Hermione argued.

"But it isn't the same. You know it isn't. I need to be out there, they need as much help as they can get to track the Death Eaters while figuring out what else is going on in the Ministry. Things are changing in the Ministry, and Fudge is getting increasingly guarded. "

"I know that." Hermione shot back. Silence. She shut her eyes tight and exhaled sharply before opening her eyes again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice like that."

"No. I'm sorry too." Cedric softly said. He looked up at her in earnest, "Listen, Granger, I promise I will be careful alright? Just – let me do this for Harry, and for myself."

Hermione nodded resignedly. She bit her lower lip as she gathered her thoughts and calmed herself. "How do you get there then?" She asked, in diversion of the heated subject.

"Apparition."

"You can't –"

"Apparate within Hogwarts' grounds." Cedric finished for her. "I know. I was just joking about the apparition."

Hermione looked at him in astonishment. "Did you read _Hogwarts; A History_?"

"No." Cedric shook his head in slight amusement. "I remember seeing that thick tome once but I thought it didn't look too appealing. It seemed rather mind-numbing to read."

Hermione resisted from throwing her mashed potatoes at him. She mentally reminded herself not to mention said book in front of Ron and Harry when Cedric was around, should the three conspire to argue about the book's importance and relevance. '_Having two ignorant ones are more than enough, let alone three._' "Then how did you know that we can't apparate within Hogwarts?"

"Haden tried it on the very first day of our school term only to end up wondering for the next few days if he had delusions of apparating the weeks before." Cedric shrugged. "It was only after I finally asked Professor McGonagall that we found out for security reasons, Hogwarts simply prohibits it." He grinned. "I was granted permission to use the Floo Network through Professor McGonagall's office."

"Oh."

"That's how I've been travelling there and back without missing my afternoon lessons." Cedric explained and took a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "And without missing my prefect duties, Quidditch practice, and of course, library sessions with one Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry, you've got awfully a lot on your plate yet there I was having you spend your only free time in the cold library." Hermione gazed apologetically at Cedric.

"Don't be. I need to study for N.E.W.T.s too. Besides, it allows me to spend some time with my favorite girl." The Hufflepuff prefect grinned with a wink.

"You mean Madam Pince?" Cedric almost choked on his pumpkin juice as Hermione laughed.

"You know that's not who I had in mind when I said that." Cedric said as he wiped the spilled droplets of juice on the table.

"It was funny to see your reaction, that's all." Hermione grinned. "Speaking of Quidditch, isn't Gryffindor supposed to be meeting Hufflepuff in the upcoming match?"

"Yes – two days away in fact." Cedric answered with a thoughtful look. "And who would you be supporting?"

"Gryffindor, naturally."

"What about Hufflepuff?"

Hermione waved her tie in Cedric's face. "In case you haven't noticed my house colors." She said.

"I can't even begin to express how utterly dejected, demoralized, disappointed, displeased, dissatisfied, and downtrodden I am with your answer."

"Miserable adjectives all beginning with D's." Hermione noted.

"Well, I thought it would epitomize the wretched feelings well if they were of the same alphabet while also being presented in an alphabetical sequence."

"Flawless execution of a guilt sentence."

"Is it working?" Cedric leaned forward eagerly.

Hermione resisted from smiling. "Possibly." Cedric leaned closer. "Slightly." His face was now barely four inches away from hers and her lips were already giving in with the corners of her lips pulling upwards, "Alright, it did." Cedric pulled back with a triumphant grin.

* * *

The sky was clear blue though the grounds were still white with snow on the very day Gryffindor was to have their second Quidditch match, against Hufflepuff. Hermione Granger had been amazed to find the tension in the Great Hall rising from the tables of the respective houses. The enmity in their spirits was evident with the both houses' students bearing solemn, some fierce, looks , glaring colors painted on faces, flags and banners raised mightily – Hermione had thought the latter was ridiculous seeing as they had even yet to get to the Quidditch pitch, and low chatters amongst the students. If those weren't enough to prove the houses' rivalry for Hermione, the unexpected separation from Cedric the moment she stepped close to the doors of the Great Hall did. Hermione had been with Harry, who was rather morose that morning, walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast, expecting to see Cedric waiting as usual. To her surprise, as soon as Cedric spotted her and called out to her, his housemates had came up to him and immediately dragged their astounded Quidditch Captain away to their table. Even Harry's eyebrows had shot up in incredulity. When they sat down at the Gryffindor, Hermione found her vision of the Hufflepuff table constantly being hindered by someone or something. She gave up looking over at the Hufflepuff table when Dean tried, and failed, to levitate the plate of fried sausages on the excuse of passing it on to Ron just at the very moment she strained her neck to look over Lavender's and Parvati's seemingly attached shoulders. The plate had fell with a great bang, giving a fright to everyone at the table as fried sausages flew onto the plates of staggered Gryffindors, and Professor McGonagall barking out at her student's clumsiness – "For Merlin's sake, stop playing with the food Mr. Thomas!"

Before Hermione could even finish her first slice of toast, she had caught sight of Cedric being rushed out of the hall by his Quidditch teammates. Angelina then suddenly stood up and called for the Gryffindor Quidditch team to gather, stating they should leave for the locker rooms. Fred and George eagerly went along, dragging a reluctant Harry with them. Hermione stared at them and wondered if the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had lost their sanity for the day. Thus, Hermione found herself in the company of Neville and Luna as she walked to the Quidditch stadium for the match. The air within the Quidditch stadium was just as thick with tension as it had been in the Great Hall. Gryffindor was eager, and honestly worried, to see their first match with an almost entirely new team. Hufflepuff wanted to secure a win to be in the running for the Quidditch Cup. For the first time in her Hogwarts years, Hermione wished she was in Ravenclaw.

"Lovely morning everyone." Lee Jordan's voice boomed across the pitch. "We should be starting the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff within minutes, so grab your seats quick and sit tight for a thrilling match as Gryffindor presents themselves with new faces for almost half of the team. Well, in the face of adversity – Gryffindor lions will roar, I say." Gryffindor students shouted and hollered with approval as tremendous clapping filled one end of the stadium. "My feelings exactly mates. We've lost Potter as our Seeker, thanks to some old, foul –" a scuffling sound was heard before Lee's voice came on again, "Sorry Professor. Right, as I was saying, we've lost our brilliant Seeker but perhaps with Granger on our side; Diggory could possibly be distracted and give us –"

"Concentrate on the game Mr. Jordan!" Professor McGonagall barked. Hermione wondered if there was a spell she could learn to open up the ground and have it swallow her whole. She made a mental note to look it up after the match.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Neville asked in concern.

"Absolutely marvelous." Neville looked at her with apprehension but said nothing. "Hey, Harry's here." Hermione turned to look and waved at the raven-haired wizard to come over. Harry pushed himself to her side and sat down with a wheeze.

"This is madness. How do you stand being in such a crowded, zealous place?"

"Now you know how I feel come every Quidditch match." Hermione said with a sympathetic pat on Harry's back. "You are feeling alright, are you?" She peered closely at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry gave her a small smile. "Let's just show our support for Ron." Hermione nodded and turned her attention to the pitch where the players from both house had just came on. Cheers, shouts and roars erupted within the stadium once more. Hermione shook her head in slight distress. The players kicked off to the air and Hermione spotted a pale-face Ron amongst the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and amongst the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, an apologetic-looking Cedric who barely managed a second-worth of glance towards her before James pulled him away.

"Ron looks as if he's about to throw up." Harry commented.

"I hope he doesn't."

"Maybe we should have given him a bucket just in case."

"Or maybe two." Hermione agreed.

"Make a note for the next match."

The game began with a blow of the whistle. When Hufflepuff scored the first point within seconds, everyone in Gryffindor groaned. Hermione felt bad for Ron, knowing it wasn't quite the latter's fault, although he really shouldn't have stayed stock still when the Quaffle came flying into the middle hoop. Hufflepuff soon scored again and more groans were heard though Lee's cursing overshadowed them. "Language, Jordan!" Professor McGonagall sharply reprimanded. Hermione turned to Harry to see his knuckles turning white from all the clenching he was doing. She placed her hand atop one of his fists and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry responded with a tight smile. When she turned to look again, Hufflepuff made another score through the hoop. Hermione suddenly felt she couldn't bear to watch the match anymore.

Cedric finally ended the game with a great defeat for Gryffindor when he caught the Golden Snitch. Hufflepuffs screamed with delight while Gryffindors slumped miserably in their seats. Hermione placed a comforting arm over Harry as Neville glumly pulled his scarf off. Fred and George cursed in various languages, while Lee dejectedly offered his condolences to the Gryffindors. "For Merlin's sake, no one's dead, Jordan." Professor McGonagall sharply said although her voice sounded just as disconsolate. Hermione looked to see Cedric looking at her with a concern and contrite gaze in his steel-grey orbs before he was mobbed by his teammates for the victory. She looked at Harry and then at the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Hermione briefly wondered if meeting Cedric later would constitute as a betrayal to her house. She didn't get to ponder on it for long as Harry stood up, saying he would be going down to the locker rooms to see the team. He looked at her expectantly and Hermione knew she was expected to agree and follow along. They met a grief-stricken lot when they reached the locker rooms. Angelina was furiously pacing but not saying a word, Katie and Alicia sat on the bench staring blankly off at a space, as the others lingered around – Quidditch robes still on and brooms still in their hands as if in daze, while Ron sat at a corner with an almost green complexion. Harry didn't quite know what to say and looked at Hermione for help but the fifth-year witch helplessly shrugged. Hermione patted Ron on his shoulder with a small smile as Harry tried to cheer Angelina up.

Lunch time arrived and to Hermione's disappointment, there was no sight of Cedric. She unconsciously stabbed at her lamb chops, wondering where the Hufflepuff was. The gloominess at the Gryffindor table and in the Common Room was too much for Hermione to bear – it seemed to have affected her mood as well and Cedric's absence furthered her feelings of dismal. She was about to stab her fork into her lamb chops again when an charmed paper crane gently fluttered itself to land on her back of her hand. Hermione picked it up with interest and slight reservation. '_Diggory's away for some matters. He said to tell you he's sorry for not telling you sooner – and for the match's result._' Hermione looked up at Haden in surprise. The Hufflepuff gave her a brief smile but it quickly faded and changed into a wide-eyed look. Hermione averted her gaze from him and saw a few of the Gryffindor boys had caught sight of Haden looking over and were now glaring at him. She inwardly sighed and hoped for the madness to quickly go away. She looked at the parchment again and knew the matters Haden had referred to concern the Order. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to erase her feelings of desolate disconcertment. During their conversation two nights ago, Hermione knew Cedric was bewildered, and hurt, at her objection to his participation in the Order. Although Cedric hadn't said a word, she had seen the upset and anger briefly flashed in those grey orbs. She had congratulated him and was genuinely happy for the latter when he was accepted into the Order, but only to be discouraging and remonstrative when he admitted of his active involvement. Pointedly staring at the fork in her hand, trying to gaze at her reflection in the silverware, Hermione tried to make sense of her conflicting behavior.

"Hermione?" Fred prompted, peering at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" George asked.

"I'm fine, just not too hungry." Hermione answered with a reassuring smile.

"No one has the appetite to eat anything –"

"Not with the great loss we had at the match." Fred finished with a scowl.

Hermione gave a faint smile, not quite wanting to point out that wasn't the reason to her loss of appetite. In the first place, she had only been interested in the game because of Harry's participation in the game, and now, Cedric's affection for said game had inadvertently served to solidify her interest. Still, Hermione couldn't quite find herself commiserating with such dark grievance as her housemates, as much as she was proud of her house. The Gryffindor witch took a last bite of her lamb chops before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice and excused herself from the table. Naturally, Hermione found herself at the library, immersing herself in books and staying there for the almost the whole day, only to leave when it was almost close to dinner. Instead of heading to the Great Hall however, Hermione walked past the Entrance Hall and out onto the Hogwarts ground. She allowed her feet to bring her to wherever it wanted to as her mind swirled about with thoughts about O.W.L.s, Harry, DA, _The Quibbler_, the Order, and Cedric. So immersed was she in her thoughts that she didn't realized she was right under the large tree by the lake and someone else was up on the tree.

Hermione heard a rustling sound from above her and before she could turn to look, a flurry of midnight blue and khaki greeted her vision with a loud thump. Cedric Diggory pulled himself up with a grin.

"If you keep doing that, I'm not going to live long." Hermione scowled in response as her hand tried to placate the intense beating of her heart.

"I'm sorry. Was a bit too excited to see you?" He offered apologetically with a hopeful look for his excuse.

"A hello would have sufficed just fine before you decided to drop down from above me."

"Well, you didn't seem averse to the very same deed last year."

"Last year?"

"Quidditch World Cup." Cedric answered simply.

"Right – the tree."

"I saw you smiled."

"It simply meant how amused I was at the childishness of a sixth-year prefect."

"It's not childish."

"And what would you call it then?" Hermione asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Heroic."

Hermione laughed. "Heroic for jumping down from a tree in greeting?"

"It takes some nerve to climb a large tree with obscure branches and thick leaves, _and_ to jump from, at the very least, fifteen feet to the ground." Cedric stated. Hermione shook her head as disbelief and hilarity crossed her features.

"Whatever you choose to believe in Cedric, your delusions are really getting to you."

"I'm not delusional." Cedric protested with a mock growl.

"It's _heroic_ to jump down from a tree." Hermione playfully mocked. "Have you already started hearing the voice?"

"Are you going to keep up with this all day or are you going to actually greet me? You haven't said a word of hello since I saw you."

"The need to restart my heart overshadowed the hello." Hermione answered matter-of-factly. She instinctively closed the distance between them with a swift step and reached out to hug him. "Hello and congratulations." She whispered into his ear. "For causing condolences to be passed around in the Gryffindor Common Room." Hermione teased as she pulled herself from his warmth.

"It's that bad?"

"I was actually wondering if I could be placed under house-arrest for fraternizing with the enemy."

Cedric winced. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever happened to Hufflepuffs being always loyal? Shouldn't you be taking your house's side for the win?" Hermione joked. She gently touched Cedric's arm. "Cedric, don't be sorry. You are the Captain and Seeker of your Quidditch team; you are supposed to lead your team to a win, no matter who you are up against. It would be ridiculous if you were to seek for a loss just because you would like to refrain from having the other house students being upset." Hermione smiled. "But thank you, for being so concern of us Gryffindors."

Cedric returned a smile. "Is Harry alright?"

"He's getting on, so is Ron. They'll get past this. Hufflepuffs aren't Slytherins after all; it will blow away by the end of the day."

Cedric chuckled. "I meant Harry's lessons with Professor Snape. I've heard about it from Professor Lupin today."

"Oh." A small frown appeared at Hermione's lips.

"Granger?" Cedric prompted as he noticed the sudden change in the young witch. He sighed inwardly, knowing exactly was bothering her. "I wasn't anywhere dangerous, just at the quarters with Professor Lupin and Black." He explained.

"You will let me know if you are ever doing something that requires more than just learning, won't you?"

"Yes." Cedric promised. "Now come on, let's sit down for a bit." He tugged her hand as he sat himself down. Hermione obliged and sat herself next to him, precisely aware of the close proximity between them. Slightly nervous, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Cedric's hand was still unconsciously holding on to her other hand. "Are you fidgeting, Granger?" Cedric eyed her amusedly. "Have I unhinged Hermione Granger from her constant confident façade?"

"Stop sprouting nonsense from your delusions."

"I haven't heard a voice yet, so I'm not declaring myself completely delusional." Cedric good-humoredly answered. "So how was your day? Without the pleasant presence of my charming self, if I might add."

Hermione couldn't help grinning at his last words, being used to Cedric's incorrigible habit of referring himself on the pedestal when it concerns Hermione's every day. "I found myself still breathing," Cedric laughed, "and I got some reading done."

"Uneventful, much?"

"I don't need my every days to be filled with inane events."

"So you're saying every day spent with me is inane?"

"I didn't mention anything of that sort." Hermione protested with a shove at Cedric. "You really ought to stop putting words in my mouth."

"That's because you are never quite honest with yourself." Cedric answered. Hermione rolled her eyes. "This is the best time to be by the lake."

"Why's that?" Cedric didn't answer but pointed to the horizon across them with a smile. Although it was winter, the season was coming to an end – allowing a crisp and clear, almost perfectly black, sky as evening beckoned and the stars flickered as if dancing in joy. The waters of the lake reflected the gentle twinkle of the stars, causing a glittering effect against the quiet ripples. The trees around the lake gently swayed in tune with the silent evening hum. Hermione smiled. "It's beautiful."

"If you think this is beautiful, then you should see the Aurora Borealis as it reflects off the lake and mirror the view in the sky."

"The Northern Lights? You have seen it?" Hermione asked in awe. "On the grounds of Hogwarts?"

"Once, when I was in second year. I happened to have crept out here in the dark just to watch it." Cedric grinned. "The natural lights of various hues of violet, pink, blue, orange and even green – it's as if heaven had allowed its beauty to reach earth for a moment in time. I had never felt anymore compelled in my life to just jump into the lake and bath myself in those lights." Cedric chuckled and Hermione laughed. Cedric turned to look at her with a small smile, "I wish I could share it with you."

"Well, here's to hoping you could – someday soon." Hermione smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. It was only then did Cedric looked down and saw their entwined hands.

"I'm sorry." Cedric quickly pulled his hand from her grasp and looked away as if in frustration. Hermione felt a sudden pang in her heart at his unexpected reaction. She was sorry to lose his warmth, but more than that, she was hurt he had pulled away in such a swift manner. Cedric ran a hand through his hair, his gaze still away from her, "I didn't realize I was still holding on to your hand." Hermione bit her lower lip and wondered why did his words stung her so much. "Granger?"

"I'm fine." She choked out.

Realizing something amiss with the tone of her voice, Cedric turned to look at Hermione. His frown deepen when he saw a perturbed and confused look on the features of the young witch, as if she was struggling with an ugly notion in her head and whatever it was, it was hurting her badly. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like a prat." Cedric began. "It's nothing against you or about you. I just thought it was awfully rude of me."

"Rude?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she lifted her gaze to meet Cedric's.

Cedric's steel-grey orbs gazed away for a second before it flitted back to meet caramel brown ones. "I didn't ask if I could hold your hand." He sheepishly said. Hermione didn't know if she was to laugh or cry in relief at that very moment. Never had she ever heard, or met, someone with such manners or thoughtfulness when it came to girl. "I'm really sorry if I made you think something else." Cedric said again.

"Thank you." Cedric looked at her in puzzlement. "For the thoughtfulness." Hermione finished with a smile. "But just to let you know, suddenly pulling away like that does make a girl wonder if there's something awfully wrong with her."

"There could never be anything wrong with you."

"You're just saying that to be on my good side again." Hermione huffed.

"Honestly, Granger. You are just right the way you are."

"Including my height?"

"Well, maybe except the stature." Cedric received a sharp smack in the arm for a response. "I was only being honest."

"Too honest. Have you heard of the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you believe in that phrase?"

"Sometimes." Cedric said amusedly. "But what does that have to do with our conversation?"

"Well, here's a new one to believe in." Hermione looked at Cedric pointedly. "Honesty killed Cedric Diggory."

Cedric barked out in laughter. "Are you implying that I would be killed, soon, by you?"

"Yes, because in order for the phrase to actually hold through to what it means, it has to be executed which not so unfortunately, involves snuffing out your life."

"As much as I'd like to do anything to make you happy, I have a feeling you would regret this afterwards and actually be miserable for the rest of your life." Cedric smirked. "So to save you from your future grievance, I'm afraid I'd have to reject your request."

"I won't cry over you."

"No, but you will cry for me."

"Oh shut it." Hermione said exasperatedly as she felt herself giving in to her own laughter. Cedric earned himself another smack in the arm.

"If I should discover bruises on my arm later tonight, I'll be sure to owl you."

"And I'll be sure to prepare a cold compress for you." Hermione dryly responded.

Cedric chuckled. "Come on Granger. It's getting awfully late and I'm sure you're hungry." He held out his hand to her, "May I?" Hermione smiled.

* * *

"What we are doing is prohibited."

"Will you please hurry up?"

"No."

"Granger."

"Diggory."

"If you don't mind, I wouldn't like to waste anymore time than we have."

Hermione stood defiantly against Cedric, unwilling to budge from her decision. Cedric stared at her. She stared back, with a glare thrown in. Cedric took a deep breath and exhaled.

Hermione Granger had found herself being kidnapped for the day, literally, when she was heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast on an unsuspecting Sunday morning. Harry and Ron were still in their dormitories when she had wanted to leave thus Hermione had decided to head down herself and meet them at the Great Hall instead. Harry had shouted an 'okay' when Hermione said she was leaving. How she now wished she had actually waited or Harry had called out for her to wait instead of agreeing. Just as she had descended the stairs onto the first floor, a hand suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and another clasped her mouth before she could shout. Hermione was about to struggle against her assailant when Cedric's voice whispered into her ear to remain quiet. Once he had dropped his hand from her mouth and the grip on her wrist was loosen, Hermione had turned around with a scowl. Cedric merely chuckled in mirth before offering a quick apology and proceeded to tug her wrist again to follow him. He said no word of an explanation, only hurrying her to a room – which she immediately realized was Professor McGonagall's office. Cedric then explained to her that he was going to Diagon Alley for some _shopping_ for the Order, and he was planning to bring her along. Hermione naturally declined of course, seeing as it was still a school day and a study term and whether or not the mentioned two were in effect, students were still prohibited from leaving the school grounds except Hogsmeade and upon holidays to their families. Thus bringing them to the situation they were currently in.

"Come on."

"It's forbidden. Absolutely against the school rules!" Hermione shook her head furiously.

"But I want to be with you today!" Hermione stared at him. She shifted her head slightly with an expectant look at Cedric's outburst. "Sorry, too childish?" Hermione nodded. "But I really would like to spend time with you today." Cedric rephrased.

"Better."

"So you'll come with me?"

"As prefects we should be upholding the rules, not break them." Hermione protested.

"It's a Sunday. A day of rest for prefects. Take a break, Granger."

"There's no such rule that exists."

"Of course there is."

"Says?"

"Says Cedric Diggory, seventh-year Hufflepuff prefect." Cedric quickly said and tugged Hermione to the fireplace. "Let's go."

"Cedric –"

"Hermione, do something different for once. Break a rule or two."

"We're breaking more than just two rules." Hermione pointedly said.

"Alright – so break more than two rules. Just allow me to take you to Diagon Alley?" Hermione looked into the hopeful steel-grey orbs and she could feel her resistance waning as the smile on Cedric's face grew wider. "It will be fun and I promise we'll be back by lunch. And, if we get caught – I will take the responsibility." Hermione sighed and nodded resignedly. "Brilliant. Off we go."

Within a flash amongst green flames, Hermione found herself in the streets of Diagon Alley, in front of the Leaky Cauldron's back door. Within seconds, Cedric appeared right beside her. "Well, shall we?" Cedric held out his hand with a smile.

"Insufferable and impudent." Hermione grumbled but took his hand anyway. Cedric chuckled to himself. "Where do you need to go first?"

"Flourish & Blotts. Professor Lupin requires a few books from there."

"Why doesn't he get it himself?"

"They are trying to stay low at the moment, just in case the Ministry's looking out for them."

"That's why they sent a seventh-year student who was more than happy to have an excuse to skive school."

"Mind you Granger, it's a Sunday and we're not skiving anything." Cedric grinned. His hand instinctively tightened around Hermione's as they made their way through the crowd. They walked into the bookshop and immediately, Hermione went in search for any books that might catch her interest as Cedric spoke to shop's assistant for the books Professor Lupin needed. When he got the books he wanted, Cedric looked around the shop only to find Hermione buried in a book – unable to hear his calls of her name. He paid for the books in his hand before walking up to the fifth-year Gryffindor. "Hermione." He softly called out as soon as he was within two feet of her. Hermione's head jerked up in surprise. "Let's go." Cedric warmly smiled and offered his hand to her again. "Next stop, Apothecary."

"Weren't we there earlier? Shouldn't you have just gone there first?"

"Because," Cedric looked her pointedly, "there's a list of things I need to get from there that's written in one of these books," he held up the books in his hand, "hence our first stop at Flourish & Blotts."

"Professor Lupin needs them?"

"No, it's Moody. Apparently he's trying to test some things and Professor Lupin is helping him." Cedric answered as he carefully tugged Hermione closer to him when a harried witch came barreling down the way, muttering at a fascinatingly fast speed. "I've just checked the list and it's nothing too much." Cedric continued. "Should be able to manage them just fine." The pair stepped into the odd-smelling shop and Cedric immediately listed the items he needed to the shop manager. Hermione left Cedric's side to wander around, peering at the endless odd items in the shop. Cedric almost commented that the fifth-year was behaving like a fascinated young child but said nothing, he didn't quite think spending his day in Diagon Alley with a limp would be an ideal option.

"Pretty witch for a girlfriend, mate." A young wizard, looking slightly older than Cedric by a couple of years commented to Cedric as he came up to the Hufflepuff. The wizard nodded over at Hermione who was at a corner of the shop distractedly examining the shelf lined with bottles of various fangs and claws.

"She's not my girlfriend, mate." Cedric good-naturedly answered.

"Really?" The wizard grinned.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to hex you if come so close as within three feet of her." Cedric nonchalantly said. The smile faltered and the older boy excused himself. Cedric smiled wryly.

"What are you smiling deviously for?" Hermione asked as she came up to him.

"Someone was interested in a particular dark-haired witch and I graciously sent him off before he could have lost a nose." Hermione eyed Cedric with a curious smile but she said nothing. Hermione waited as Cedric looked over the items the shop manager had gathered and paid for them, before she wordlessly took the package of items. Cedric stared at her in question.

"Well, if you are going to ask to hold my hand again, I don't think it would be possible if you had both hands preoccupied." Hermione answered.

Cedric laughed. "Always knew you are the smartest witch of your age, Granger."

"Next stop?" Hermione asked as they exited the shop and into the bustling streets once more.

"Ice cream." Cedric's eyes twinkled with mirth before he led her to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They sat themselves down at table outside the quaint and lovely parlour, and watched the people pass after they had placed their orders.

"It's odd to see everyone behaving as if nothing's happened." Hermione softly commented as she looked at the sea of wizards, witches, and squibs alike.

"They know it but are simply choosing to ignore it until it actually comes at their faces. That's when they know they can't run away or hide from it anymore." Cedric shrugged. "That's the way humans behave I suppose. We never want to believe the truth until it actually hits us in the face with a fierce slap."

"Well, we should change that."

"Each to its own, Granger." Cedric said. "We can't force our beliefs and principles into someone else's mind."

"But we can attempt to convince it."

"That's true." Cedric mused.

"A Chocolate Rush for the young wizard and a Whimsy Lemon Sherbet for the young witch." Florean Fortescue's voice broke into their conversation with a beam. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Yes, it is indeed." Hermione smiled.

"Can't imagine anything better than to spend it with a loved one, no?" Florean winked at Hermione.

"A – a loved one?" Hermione stumbled over her words in surprise.

"Lovely day for a lovely couple I shall say." Florean grinned before turning away to take the next table's order.

Hermione turned to see Cedric grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Stop it. You look creepy." A flush colored her features as she dug into her ice cream to avoid looking at Cedric in the eyes.

"You had just felt flattered to be acknowledged as Cedric Diggory's girl."

"Nonsense."

"I heard the stumble and I saw the blush."

"Temporary deafness and blindness. It happens occasionally, unfortunately." Cedric laughed. They ate their ice cream with the usual banter between them as they observed the people that passed them, pointing out anything or anyone that amuses them so.

"You are just saying that because she was holding, walking and reading a book like you would." Cedric said when Hermione pointed out to a young girl who solemnly walked down the street with a book in her hands, reading despite the crowd around her, and said the very young girl looked rather studious.

"I did not."

"She could have been generally curious about the story she was reading and it has nothing to do with her interest for studying and books, Granger." Cedric said matter-of-factly.

"So curious she was that she braved the crowds of Diagon Alley and walked through the massive ruckus with her nose buried in the book?" Hermione challenged.

"It's possible. Haven't you been just as engrossed in a single chapter of a particular book that you know you must read?"

"Well, yes."

"Exactly." Cedric summed. Hermione plunged her spoon into her glass of dessert with a small scowl. Cedric laughed when she pushed a large spoonful into her mouth.

"What?" Hermione asked in irritation.

"This." Cedric leaned forward and gently rubbed her nose with the pad of his thumb, wiping the trace of yellow cream. He pulled back with a smile.

"Thank you." Hermione flushed. Hermione found herself frequently surprised, in a pleasant manner, whenever she was with Cedric. His gestures and words unsettled her heartbeat and quickened her pulse every time yet never failing to spring an affectionate feeling within her for the Hufflepuff boy – '_not that I'll ever let him know._' Cedric on the other hand, found himself on the direct opposite. He felt himself at a calm and comfortable pace whenever he was with Hermione while delighting in the torrent of emotions he has for the Gryffindor prefect. In an odd synchronize manner, the both of them have found their perfect complement within one another. Cedric was the epitome of Hermione's playfulness, liveliness, and constant cheerful disposition with the charming wit. Meanwhile Hermione was the personification of Cedric's intellect, sensibility, and rationality with a sharp attention to details. Cedric or Hermione weren't lacking in the aforementioned, but simply were not the pair's most noticeable characteristics. However, when together with one another, both easily brought out said hidden personalities in each other that many wouldn't have quite noticed in the first place.

"Is there anywhere that you would like to go?" Cedric asked.

"I don't suppose you would mind going with me to Eeylops Owl Emporium?" Hermione replied. "I was thinking of getting some owl nuts for Hedwig. I've been using her for my mails rather often and it's only fair if I were to thank her with her favorite treats."

"Hedwig – Harry's owl right?" Hermione nodded. "Why Hedwig though?"

"Shouldn't you enquire Harry of that?"

"Aren't you his best friend?"

"Being someone's best friend doesn't necessarily mean being able to tell the reason of your best friend's owl's name." Hermione answered duly.

"But being someone's best friend means taking an interest in everything and anything of said friend."

"So I take it that you know anything and everything about Whitlock?"

"Including things I would prefer never to know of." Cedric made a face. Hermione laughed. "A lad can survive without knowing too much of another lad's life habits," Cedric continued, "but I reckon it's different when it comes to the opposite gender."

"Why's that?"

"Because I seem to find anything and everything about you fascinating." Cedric answered simply.

"Have you ever thought that it might be just you who thinks that way?" Hermione amusedly pointed out.

"No." Cedric shook his head with a wry smile. "If I recall correctly, a Ravenclaw by the name of Terry Boot and a fellow Gryffindor of yours, Mr. Finnigan, seems to share the fascination." He teased.

"Oh stop it, they were just being nice."

"By asking a girl to Hogsmeade on Valentine's? Granger, mind you, Valentine's Day for our dear peers isn't a day to just be seen with _anyone_ but only with someone you'd really have a fascination for."

"I hope you know it sounds creepy when you use the word 'fascination' to replace affection or interest." Upon her words, Cedric waggled his eyebrows with a leer. Hermione burst out in laughter. "That doesn't go down too well with this mental image I have of Cedric Diggory."

"It interferes with the Prince Charming image?" Cedric grinned.

"More like Prince Narcissistic."

"Well Princess Sardonic, shall we be off?" Cedric stood up and Hermione joined him, automatically slipping her hand into his as they walked out into the crowd. They walked down the street to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get Hedwig's owl nuts before going over to Quality Quidditch Supplies because Cedric simply wanted to window-shop. Hermione had dragged her feet on purpose as Cedric tugged her in, but once they were in the shop, she listened attentively to Cedric's every word about every broom available, or which cleaning kit was worthy of its price, or the facts on how the Bludger was designed and created to its current form. She watched amusedly as the steel-grey orbs of his grow wide with enthusiasm and glee as they browsed the shop. Cedric even fell into a long conversation with the shop assistant as Hermione listened in, never feeling left out as Cedric made sure to look at her as he talked, as if she was part of the conversation – although she didn't contribute a word, and even occasionally explaining certain terms without her asking him to. When they finally left the Quidditch store, Hermione good-naturedly asked him about his favorite Quiddtich team and player, and how did he get into the sport. Although surprised, Cedric answered her questions while feeling pleased she was expressing an interest in his favorite pastime.

"You've never really been a Quidditch person, Granger. What's with the sudden interest?"

"I wanted to actually know something about this silly sport where players chase after a ball as two iron balls tries to bludgeon them while one of the players goes on a wild goose chase for a tiny ball."

Cedric shook his head with an amused smile, "I've never heard Quidditch summed in a better manner."

"It's like football really. Eleven guys on a field running after a single ball. Why can't they each have one ball and be done with it?"

Cedric laughed as Hermione chuckled. "That's why it's called a sport. Muggle or otherwise, it's all in good fun to have a goal to get to." Cedric said. "Are you ready to get back to Hogwarts?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost lunch, I reckon."

"Let's go then. Harry and Ron would be worried with my sudden absence."

"They won't. I've told Harry yesterday after dinner."

Hermione whirled around with a frown. "You've told Harry but didn't tell me, the kidnapped victim?"

"You've just answered your own question Granger. I don't suppose you'd tell someone you are about to kidnap him, or her."

"No wonder Harry told me to go on without him and Ron this morning."

"Harry's a great accomplice I must say."

"And an awful friend while we are at it." Cedric grinned.

Cedric flooed first before Hermione followed after. When she was about to step out of the fireplace, she bumped headfirst into Cedric's back. "Cedric, what –" Her words fell short when she saw Professor McGonagall standing with her arms folded and an expectant smile.

"Miss Granger, how kind of you to join us."

"Professor McGonagall." Hermione meekly acknowledged. She turned to Cedric with a glare, and the latter replied with a small shrug, slightly apologetic but mostly amused.

"Mr. Diggory, I was under the impression that you were given instructions by Professor Lupin to obtain items from Diagon Alley but I don't recall him saying you were allowed to bring a friend along."

"Well, Sirius did say it was alright."

"Black's permission does not count for the fact that he delights in all mischief and simply encourages the corruption of young minds." Professor McGonagall replied – clearing indicating the trouble Sirius and the rest of the Marauders had made during their school years. "Come to think of it, Lupin himself is only marginally better – I suppose that is why he asked you to go to Diagon Alley on his behalf." Cedric smiled innocently. "You are with the Order but I would ask you to keep yourself on your best behavior Mr. Diggory. You have a lot going on for you, and you as well Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall shifted her gaze to Hermione for a brief moment, "but Merlin forbid should the both of you be allowed to be corrupted by the likes of Black." She shook her head with a small frown but her tone was light and rather amused.

"I suppose we could go now?" Cedric hesitantly asked.

"And miss your detention? Of course not Mr. Diggory." Professor McGonagall smiled. "I should be pleased to inform the both of you that you'll be here after dinner tonight for an hour's detention. The both of you shall be assisting me with some Transfiguration notes."

"Professor McGonagall, we are really sorry." Hermione offered.

The Transfiguration professor nodded. "Well, hurry along for your lunch now or I'll take points off your houses." She watched as the pair excused themselves and left the room. "Children these days – anything for the sake of love." She mused with a smile.

"Fine manner of taking responsibility." Hermione commented as soon as Cedric and her reached the hallway.

"I didn't get much of a word in." Cedric replied. "I'm awfully sorry Granger."

"You knew we would get caught."

"Well, possibly." Hermione's eyebrow raised a notch. "Quite likely."

"Prat."

"Look at the bright side of things Granger."

"You mean like the fact that I could spend more time with you?"

Cedric grinned. "Exactly."

"Detentions aren't my ideal way of spending time with you, or anyone for that matter."

"Well, we are just special that way." Cedric teased. "You've really got to be honest with yourself, you _know_ you're not exactly upset about the detention."

"Oh sod off." Hermione pushed a laughing Cedric away.

"I'll see you later for our detention." Cedric called out with a wink as he headed into the Great Hall.

Hermione smiled despite herself. She allowed herself to take small steps, not the least hurried to reach the Great Hall as Cedric's words whirled in her mind – '_Being honest with myself, am I really that much of a liar to myself?_' Hermione stopped in her tracks when something clicked within her mind. Every time Cedric mentioned of the Order, she found herself greatly agitated and inexplicably upset. It was the cause of the painful silences between them, and the unwanted tension of frustration between the two. She had assumed it was her natural instinct of wanting the people she cared for to be away from trouble – '_But, it isn't just that. Is it?_' She looked up at the giant hourglasses that represented each house. Her gaze fell onto the shimmering yellow stones contained in one of the hourglasses.

At that very moment, pieces of puzzle fitted together in her head.

Hermione Granger realized she had fallen in love with the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain and Seeker, and it was more than anything she had ever expected. He wasn't just the boy she had affections for, but the very boy she knew her life now seeks upon for a reason to exist.

If Cedric Diggory was to cease from this world and the steel-grey orbs remained closed, never to open, Hermione knew that would be when she had lost herself entirely for her heart belonged to him and it would die with him should he leave this world.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the slow update - this chapter took longer as I was sort of stuck for some time. I have a feeling the next chapter won't be out till the weekend either. Also, I apologize for not replying to anyone's reviews, I've been rather caught up with things lately but thank you all so much for the kind support and lovely words of encouragement. Hopefully, this chapter goes down well with everyone. It's nothing as light-hearted as the previous because as you'd have noted the ending, it's a chapter meant for something a little more in-depth, hence the serious tone here and there. I really would like their feelings to go just beyond the surface of a crush or mere affections. Anyhow, hope you've all enjoyed it and thank you so much again.**


	9. Coming To A Full Circle

**Disclaimer: **I would utterly ruin the wonderful world of Harry Potter if I were to have any ownership of it.

* * *

**Coming To A Full Circle**

Ginny Weasley curiously shifted her gaze from Hermione to Cedric and back. "Hermione, what's up with you and Cedric?"

"Nothing." Hermione answered absent-mindedly as she slapped at Ron's outreaching hand aiming for her untouched apple pie. "I am planning to eat that _later_ Ron."

"Don't need such a hard slap for that." Ron shot her a dirty look. Hermione scowled in return.

"Why is there nothing going on between you and Cedric?"

Hermione turned her attention to the youngest Weasley. "Because there really is nothing going on. We are really good friends, that's all."

"For now." Harry added from beside her.

"But why –"

"Ginny, as much as I appreciate your concern, I think my love life doesn't play much of an influence in yours. And you and I know you sure don't, seeing as you are already in a relationship and I am not."

"That's the thing. You _could_ be in a relationship."

"But I'm not."

"And why not?"

"Ginny," Hermione sighed wearily, "is there some reason you are up to the whys and whats today? Please don't tell me you are about to start on the hows as well."

"I'm tempted to." Ginny grinned wryly.

"Look, we've got other things to be concerned of, like Umbridge's rapid witch hunt. And then there was Professor Trelawney's dismissal. I can't imagine what's going to happen next."

"Think she's going to get to us?" Ron asked in a low voice.

"We've just got to be extra careful." Harry replied as he took a quick look at their Defense Against Dark Arts professor.

"Umbridge's simply trying to find a reason to dismiss Dumbledore." Hermione pointed out with a frown.

"Well, she's bloody hell mental."

"We all know that, Ron." Harry muttered.

"She's out for blood." Ron grumbled.

"She's already had mine."

"Harry." Hermione looked at the messy, raven-haired boy with a distraught look. Harry shot her a tight apologetic smile.

"Will you boys stop distracting her from the subject?" Ginny bristled. Harry and Ron looked at Ginny in surprise. Hermione's eyebrows raised a notch as a look of amusement appeared on her features.

"I'm off to the library. I'll see all of you later." Hermione said and stood up, making sure to grab her apple pie along – much to disappointment of Ron. Over at the next table, Cedric Diggory stood up and excused himself. Harry, Ron and Ginny watched as the Gryffindor witch met the Hufflepuff prefect mid way and they walked out of the Great Hall together.

"It's denial." Ginny declared.

"Leave them be Ginny. They will come around to it when they are ready." Harry said as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice. "Hermione's just isn't the type to rush into something."

"Except for homework." Harry and Ginny laughed at Ron's words.

When their DA meeting proceeded that night, Cedric and Hermione had walked in together with their heads close to one another, in a quiet conversation. Ginny shook her head exasperatedly as Lavender and Parvati giggled appreciatively. Fred and George had nudged one another but said nothing. There was no denying that the DA members were fully aware of Cedric and Hermione's increasingly close friendship. When the pair looked up, everyone quickly averted their gazes. Between Cedric and Hermione, their hexes weren't anything to mess with – unless one had a death wish to fulfill. Their DA practice went on for almost an hour, Hermione paired with Cedric as they tried to conjure their Patronus once more.

"Don't you think everyone's acting strange, Granger?" Cedric said as his silver badger sparked from his wand.

Hermione watched in amusement as the silver badger scurried about. "They still think we are in Egypt." She answered without looking at him.

"Are we?"

Hermione looked up. "Are you?"

Cedric chuckled, "Very funny Granger. Stop answering a question with a question."

"_Expecto Patronum_." A silver otter appeared alongside Cedric's silver badger, playfully gamboling around the latter. Hermione looked at Cedric. "What if I say I think I am?"

"You are?"

"As in I think I am."

"You think you are?"

"Cedric, I meant what if I think I am in Egypt."

"I know." Cedric grinned. "I just thought it was funny to see that exasperated look grow on your face." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, if you are in Egypt – I suppose you could take a trip out of there. The flight ticket's always available." Cedric shrugged good-naturedly.

"Does it have to be on an airplane? Can't it be on a boat?"

"At least I didn't suggest you to floo or apparate. That's even quicker."

"And you are not in Eygpt?"

"Why on earth are the both of you talking about Egypt?" Haden interjected with a curious look.

"What's in Egypt that we haven't got here?" Lee said with a mock indignant look.

"We weren't literally talking about Egypt." Hermione explained. "And stop listening in to people's conversations."

"Oh, we don't listen in to people's conversations." Lee said.

"Just the ones between you and Diggory." Haden added. Lee and Haden laughed as they scrambled out of Cedric's reach.

"Bunch of irritating twats." Cedric muttered under his breath. He looked at Hermione. "No, I'm not in Egypt because –" Before Cedric could finish his words, Dobby suddenly appeared with a loud screech as he informed Harry of Umbridge's impending arrival.

"Bloody hell." Ron groaned. Harry quickly instructed for everyone to disperse as quick and discreet as possible. Cedric immediately grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Let's go." Everyone around them hurriedly scrambled out of the room, scattering like a lot of loose roaches. Draco Malfoy's voice boomed across the corridors. "Malfoy." Cedric hissed.

"No Cedric, let's go. If either one of us gets caught, we could worsen the situation than it already is." Hermione tugged at Cedric's hand. Together, they escaped into an empty classroom, hid under the teacher's desk and waited in silence as they listened for Malfoy or Umbridge's impending footsteps. Occasionally they heard heavy footsteps passing and they knew it was neither Malfoy or Umbridge, or even their own DA members, but possibly others – who were probably under Umbridge's orders as well. "Umbridge must have gotten some of the students to help her."

"Whoever could have been so mental as to assist her?"

"Slytherins?"

"Figures." Cedric muttered.

"I hope no one got caught." Hermione softly said.

"Let's hope for the best." Cedric said grimly. A discomforting feeling gnawed at him from the inside but he didn't dare share it with the Gryffindor witch, knowing full well of her tendency to be overtly worried. When almost twenty minutes had passed, Cedric quietly led her back to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Goodnight."

"Cedric." Hermione called out as Cedric turned to leave. "Are you – alright?"

"A little bit." A worried frown casted itself over Hermione's features. Cedric bit his lower lip. "I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly said and took his leave, ignoring his heart screaming at him to look back at the confused young witch.

When tomorrow came around, Hermione found out, along with the rest of the student body, that Umbridge had taken over as Headmistress with Dumbledore's dismissal. Her heart fell with guilt at the blame Dumbledore had taken for their selfish reasons. Harry had been silent throughout the announcement although his green eyes were blazing in fury while Ron glared upfront at Umbridge. Fred and George, as well as the rest of the Gryffindors, didn't bother hiding their dislike either. Umbridge pretended no to notice the dark scowls and glares that swept the hall, except from the Slytherin table. Hermione glanced over at the Hufflepuff table again and her heart plummeted with the absence of Cedric.

She didn't have time to think much of Cedric again as Harry and her set about to search for the snitch who ratted on them. They found her easily of course, thanks to Hermione's clever enchantment on the parchment of secrecy all the DA members had signed last year. Harry, usually a passive character, had blew up at Marietta Edgecombe and Hermione had took every inch of her restraint not to add any expletives as she tried to calm Harry from bringing the Ravenclaw to tears. She failed the latter however as she wasn't trying too hard to hold Harry back. Her mind had been in a furious mood ever since discovering Dumbledore's dismissal and Umbridge's appointment – naturally, Hermione wasn't in a very forgiving mood either. Her foul mood continued through the day and it wasn't until Fred and George set off fireworks within the Hogwarts castle, causing an uproar and massive ruckus, did she finally see Cedric.

He wasn't coming anywhere towards her, but instead, trying to avoid the eyes of others as he attempted to take advantage of the distracted crowd to inconspicuously hurry down to the Hufflepuff Common Room. His dark hair was messier than ever and he wasn't wearing his school robes but normal clothes. Hermione quickly pushed her way through the rowdy crowd and swiftly pulled Cedric by the arm just as he was about to descend the stairs. Cedric turned with a jerk and his steel-grey eyes were slightly bloodshot with smudges of dirt on his face and clothes.

"What happened to you?" Hermione demanded, almost furiously. The sight of Cedric in such a manner only fueled her vexation even more so.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later alright? I have got to change, _now_." Cedric quickly pulled his arm away from her as Filch's voice bellowed from across the Entrance Hall. Hermione watched the seventh-year in disbelief. She stood at the top of the stairs that led to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff Common Room for a few minutes before finally stalking away.

When Cedric finally located her at the Owlery, she was too furious to even say a single word. Cedric tentatively made his way to her. She said nothing but continued to look at Hedwig with a blank stare. The Hufflepuff's hand reached out for her arm but Hermione instinctively moved away before he could reach her arm. "Granger." Cedric called out with a frown.

"Where were you the whole day? Don't you tell me you were at class because I know each and every one of your classes in your schedule and you weren't at any one of them today. And you weren't at the Quidditch pitch either because there simply isn't any Quidditch practice approved now that Umbridge's stricter than ever."

Cedric couldn't resist a small smirk at her words. "You know, I've always thought having a stalker would be creepy, but I'm actually feeling flattered."

A brief hue of redness appeared at Hermione's cheeks, "Well, I just happened to have your schedule memorized. It comes with studying too much with you at the library."

"My schedule must have been rather fascinating to have been captured in your memory."

"I had additional storage space in my brain."

Cedric laughed lightly. "And you filled it with thoughts of me."

"No. It was thoughts of your schedule."

"It's still related to me." Hermione rolled her eyes. Cedric laughed again. "Can I take it you are not feeling irate anymore?"

"Temporarily forgiven. It's a probationary status for you though." Hermione answered with a pointed look. Cedric nodded good-naturedly.

"I'll take whatever's given." He said. "Listen, I'm really sorry about today. I know I said I would see you today and that meant today morning, but I was called to the Order late last night."

"After Dumbledore left?" Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Sometime after that I presume. When I arrived after Tonks called for me, Professor Dumbledore was having a cup of tea with Mrs. Weasley, Professor Lupin, Shacklebolt and Moody."

"How can he be so calm after everything that happened?"

"He was explaining things to them and apparently, he knew it was coming." Cedric explained. "I'm not quite sure what Professor Dumbledore's going to do next but tell Harry not to feel too bad about it alright? It isn't his fault."

"He feels it is." Hermione answered in a small voice.

"It's not yours either." Cedric knowingly said. Hermione looked up in surprise. "It's something we've all decided to do, if anything, it's all of us. But there's no one to be blamed for this, we were just trying to learn to defend ourselves for our lives and for the lives of the people we care for. Umbridge just made it difficult."

"Where have you been then?"

"With Moody. Just some investigation we had to carry out. I wasn't hurt in any way, save for a few scratches and the lack of sleep." Cedric yawned as if on cue.

"You should head to bed."

"I can survive a couple more hours."

"Cedric, go to bed." Hermione softly said though her tone was firm.

"I'm not _that_ tired." Cedric crouched to the cold stone ground by the wall and dusted it a bit before sitting down. He dusted the spot beside him before motioning Hermione to join him. The Gryffindor witch gingerly made her way over to him. He raised an eyebrow at her when she stopped before him. "Do I need to make an official call to have you seated?" He teased.

"No." Hermione made a face at him before she sat herself down next to him. Cedric smiled.

"Let's just stay this way for a while."

"And if the Inquisitorial Squad finds us? Prefects have been overruled by them, you know."

"We can tell them to sod off." Cedric mumbled as he unconsciously leaned closer to her, his head falling onto the top of her head.

"Like Malfoy's going to leave on that account."

"We can always hex him. I reckon Mr. Malfoy wouldn't mind if he has to come all the way to Hogwarts to fetch a bug-eyed boy with horrendous warts on his face that he _has _to stay away from school because it's infectious. Then again, Mr. Malfoy probably wouldn't want to get those warts himself, it would probably ruin his pale skin with a great contrast while clashing with that white hair of his." Hermione giggled.

"Honestly Cedric, that's really mean."

"I suppose you could think some kinder?"

"A ferret is always good."

"A pet for Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. They would be _delighted_."

Hermione and Cedric laughed. "Cedric?" Hermione softly called out after a minute of silence passed between them. A barely audible sound emitted from the seventh-year lips. "Remember Egypt?"

"Yeah?"

"I've decided to apparate from there."

"Good." He murmured.

"Are you really not in Egypt anymore?"

"No."

"Why's that?" Hermione curiously asked. Almost half a minute passed without a word from Cedric. Hermione lightly nudged him with her left elbow. There was no response. '_He must have fallen asleep._' Hermione sighed softly. She felt her own eyelids began to droop and a yawn coming on to her lips. Hermione allowed her eyes to close, thinking she would give them a good rest for a moment before waking up Cedric. Instead, Hermione found herself snuggling closer to Cedric's warmth, her head turning to her left as her cheeks brushed against soft material and Cedric's calm breathing furthered the venture into the dream land. "Goodnight Cedric." Hermione mumbled.

* * *

"Granger?" Cedric awoke with a surprise to see the dark-haired witch in his arms, soundly asleep as the sun gently rose in the morning sky. He smiled at the sight of the sleeping girl. Cedric bit his lip for a moment as if in contemplation. '_Oh, what the heck._' He bended his head by a bit and landed a quick kiss on the unaware fifth-year's head. "I'm not in Egypt because I know that you mean something more to me than just that girl." Cedric whispered. "And because I wanted to tell you –"

"Diggory?"

Cedric looked up in shock at the call of his name. "Whitlock." He half-hissed.

A smirk appeared on Haden's lips before a wolfish grin appeared. "Traipsing around the castle with the fair maiden I see."

"We happened to fall asleep."

"In the Owlery. How romantic."

"Yes, very." Cedric answered with gritted teeth. Haden chuckled. "You are going to wake her up. Bugger off Whitlock."

"I came here to send a mail and just so you know, the Owlery is meant _exactly_ for that. Not for sleeping witches to have their beauty sleep in the arms of my prat of a friend." Haden answered as he reached for an owl.

"Very funny Whitlock."

"I know. I'm barking laughing." Haden replied nonchalantly.

"Send your mail and be off. You don't need more than thirty seconds to do that."

"Yes Diggory, your ability to foretell the time I need to owl a letter is incredible. Would you care to foretell the time I would need to have my breakfast today as well?" Haden answered as he located his owl, a snow owl slightly smaller than Harry's Hedwig. He gave the owl a brief pat on its head.

"No, but I can foretell the time you are about to have your legs removed."

Haden turned to Cedric with a scowl. "And why is it I stuck by you for seven years again?"

"Because I'm Cedric the Great." Cedric sarcastically answered.

"Prat. You forgot to add that. Cedric the Great Prat. Or the The Great Prat Diggory. Whichever works just as fine," Haden shrugged, "I'm not too picky."

"Oh sod off."

"Will the _both_ of you sod off?" An irritated female voice interrupted their conversation. Haden's eyes widened with amusement while Cedric's danced with mirth.

"How long have you been awake, Granger?" Haden asked.

"Since sleeping witches and their beauty sleep." Hermione answered as she pulled herself from Cedric's arms.

"And so said sleeping witch is awake. Rise and shine Granger, the sun's up in the sky." Haden said in a sing-song tune. He grinned as he walked over to the ledge and released his owl into the morning air.

"Good morning, sunshine." Cedric murmured. Hermione groaned at the nickname.

"Well, shall we be off to the Great Hall? Classes begin in less than an hour."

Hermione immediately jumped up upon Haden's words. "Less than an hour?" She whirled around to face Cedric. "Why _didn't_ you wake me up sooner?"

"Because in order to wake up the sleeping witch, he needed to give her a kiss on the lips which of course, our dear prat of a prince failed to do so." Cedric almost groaned at the cheesy words. Hermione flushed.

"Alright, let's go before you sputter more stupid words." Cedric quickly said as he pulled Haden by the sleeves the latter's school robes. "I'll see you at lunch." Cedric called back to Hermione.

"And I'll see you at lunch to save you from this hopeless prince." Haden added. Cedric deliberately tugged harder at Haden's sleeves causing the latter to almost stumble and fall.

"Let's go, you wannabe-knight."

Hermione laughed and hurried after the two boys out of the Owlery. She didn't see Cedric again until he came over to the Gryffindor table during lunch. The seventh-year casually slid into the seat on Hermione's left, ignoring the curious looks of the other students. Gryffindors however, in particular those from DA, continued on with their lunch after saying a friendly hello to the Hufflepuff. "Hi." Cedric said with a smile at the witch on his right.

"Hello."

"Please don't start on that language thing again." Ron said. Hermione and Cedric chuckled.

"Harry." Cedric called out. Said boy looked up from his plate of untouched beef casserole. "He's alright, mate." Harry slowly nodded, understanding who Cedric meant. "You should focus on O.W.L.s, it will be good to keep your mind distracted for a bit."

"I suppose."

"Harry, he'll find a way to return. He won't just leave us like that, you know that." Hermione softly said as she placed her hand on Harry's. She gave him a reassuring smile and he replied with a small tug of his lips. Cedric cleared his throat. Harry looked up before quickly catching on. He wryly pulled his hand away from Hermione's. Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"Wrong hand, Hermione." Hermione stared at him with less comprehension than before. Harry chuckled.

"Thick, isn't she?" Ron said he took a spoonful of his beef casserole before quickly shoving another one in.

Cedric nodded. "Rather much, yes."

"Why are you talking about my hair?"

All three boys laughed. "Like Ron said." Harry said in between his laughs. Hermione shook her head in annoyance.

"Boys."

Cedric grinned. "Girls are just as complicated, Granger." He said as he picked up her fork and took a bite from one of her roast potatoes.

"That's mine."

"You weren't eating it."

"I was about to until some fiend took a bite out of it."

"Because it was sitting there, calling out to me." Harry and Ron tuned their attention to the pair with interested and amused looks.

"Yours is calling you over at the Hufflepuff table."

"I reckon yours look more appealing."

"All potatoes look the same, Cedric."

"No, they don't. Be thoughtful of the potatoes' feelings, Granger."

"You are nuts."

"No, I'm Cedric Diggory."

"Aargh." Hermione threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, eat my good-looking roast potatoes."

Cedric grinned, "I would be more than happy to." He took another bite of the roast potato.

"Insufferable."

"But adorable."

"Utter nonsense."

"Complete truth."

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"You are not?"

"I'm not."

"But you are right now."

"Well I'm ending it."

"But you just said another sentence."

"Because you are making me say something in reply. Will you stop it?"

"I'm not doing anything." Cedric innocently answered. He shot her a grin.

"You are doing it right now."

"Doing what?"

"That." Hermione exhaled sharply.

"This?" Cedric held up a roast potato stabbed with the fork.

"Cedric!"

Cedric laughed. "Alright, I will stop it." He placed the fork down and reached for Hermione's chocolate éclair, sitting atop a small plate.

"That's mine."

"Are we having a repeat of the conversation?"

"Do you always take the food of others?" Hermione eyed the seventh-year skeptically.

"Just yours. And occasionally James'. Haden's food is a little hard to steal considering his slaps on the hand are incredibly painful."

"Ginny's just the same." Ron chimed in.

"They must have taken lessons together." Cedric answered.

"Ginny and Whitlock give good slaps on your hands because it's not nice to steal the food of others." Hermione answered bitingly as she grabbed her chocolate éclair from Cedric's hand.

"A simple pat would suffice, Hermione." Ron said in between bites of his apple pie. Cedric nodded in agreement. Harry simply shook his head in amusement.

"It defeats the purpose of warning you to _stay away _from food that doesn't belong to you." Hermione glared at Cedric and took a large bite of her chocolate éclair. Cedric frowned. She deliberately took another big bite. "I'm not sharing it with you." He lifted an eyebrow and waited. Seconds passed. "Oh fine." Hermione divided her remaining chocolate éclair into halves and handed the larger size to Cedric.

"How do you do that?" Ron stared in amazement at Cedric. "Hermione never shared her food with me or Harry before."

"It depends on the person, Ron." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"So it's impartiality for seventh-year Hufflepuff prefects?" Ron said incredulously.

"Apparently, yes."

"Bloody hell."

"Will you both stop having the conversation as if I'm not here?" Harry and Ron exchanged bashful smiles.

"It's nice to see everyone smiling again." Cedric whispered into Hermione's ear. She suddenly looked up at him as the reason for Cedric's joining in their table for the afternoon flashed in her mind. Cedric simply smiled. She beamed in response. Hermione inwardly marveled at the brilliance and charm of one Cedric Diggory. "Granger, I actually needed to tell you something."

"Hermione, let's go – we are going to be late for Professor Binns' class." Harry suddenly said. The young wizard stood up while Ron drudgingly pulled his satchel to his shoulder.

Hermione sprang up from her seat and grabbed her books and bag. "Sorry Cedric. I'll talk to you in a bit." She said apologetically as she hurried off. Harry nodded goodbye to Cedric before following after her and Ron.

Cedric exhaled sharply and reluctantly pulled himself to his feet. '_Doesn't seem like we are ever going to have the perfect time to talk about this._' The Hufflepuff brought himself to his afternoon classes, diligently listening and taking notes for each class but part of him wasn't with his being in class, but somewhere else with the thoughts of a particular Gryffindor witch. When the large bell rang across the castle signalling the end of classes, Cedric decided he would just have to kidnap Hermione again – though they won't be going anywhere outside of Hogwarts this time. He spotted her as she walked across the quad, oddly without Harry or Ron by her side, reading as she went.

Just as Hermione barely stepped past a pillar, she found herself suddenly being pulled backwards against her will, towards said pillar. "What –"

"It's Cedric."

Hermione whirled around, a frown on her face with her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the culprit. "Is this a new habit of yours Cedric?"

"Well, I was actually planning to make an occupation out of it so it's a bit of a practice for me." Cedric grinned.

"You? A kidnapper?"

"What? Surely I'm not that bad at it."

Hermione laughed. "You are actually worried about being a bad kidnapper?"

"We ought to do the very best in everything we seek to do." Cedric replied.

"Including gagging the innocent and taking them to somewhere against their will?"

"Well, I suppose yes."

"You are certainly odd." Hermione commented with a wrinkle of her nose. "Well, what is it that you require for this ransom of yours?"

"Just a moment of your time." Cedric smiled and he led her the way to the Hogwarts grounds, to a quiet area where students were lesser in passing. They sat down by a stone bench, Cedric running his hand through his hair once as Hermione adjusted the strap of her satchel. "Granger, remember Egypt?" Hermione nodded tentatively. "Well, you asked me twice if I was still there, and my answer's no."

"No?"

"No, as in negative."

"I know what no means." Hermione gave playfully shove Cedric. "I meant what do you mean by that, exactly?"

"Exactly as it means – I'm not in Egypt because I had decided I've been around there for some time, although it wasn't exactly denial because remember we said about mutual trust?"

"Knowing exactly how each other felt without saying a word of it simply because we just know." Hermione nodded.

"Well, I thought it seemed a little silly considering I'm actually dying to tell everyone that –"

"Mr. Diggory, here you are. Would you mind assisting me with a few matters?" Cedric almost howled in frustration but instead, he gave an apologetic look to Hermione before standing up to follow Professor McGonagall. Hermione stared after Cedric's leaving visage. She sighed and picked up her books. By 'matters', Hermione knew it actually referred to the Order and a small voice within her told her she wouldn't see the Hufflepuff prefect again until tomorrow, if she was lucky. She sighed aloud again.

Unfortunately for Hermione, she had been wrong and hadn't been lucky as a few days passed without a sight of Cedric. Supposedly, Professor Sprout had informed Umbridge that Cedric was gravely ill and had returned home to recover for a few days. Umbridge had said nothing of disapproval although she did repeatedly question the Hufflepuffs about Cedric's real whereabouts. None of them said anything except their Quidditch Captain and Seeker was very ill and needed to recover at home. Haden and James dismissed her suspicion by taking the Weasleys' Puking Pastilles, intentionally throwing up whenever she was around – and usually aiming at her shoes. They claimed they had the symptoms Cedric had a week ago, much to the students' amusement at seeing the new Headmistress frowning and wrinkling her face, looking much like a toad by the second, as she tried to avoid crossing paths with either one of the boys.

Hermione would have gotten hysterical with worry if it wasn't for her sense of rationality along with distractions from Harry and Ron. And of course, the 'Great Escape' by Fred and George had a hand in distracting her, and everyone else's attention. The twins had bailed from the castle with loud cheers and shouts erupting in the hallway. Usually, Hermione wasn't one to approve of display of haughtiness but she cheered alongside everyone as the twins flew off in their brooms.

"Hermione, aren't you going down for breakfast?" Ron asked as he bounded down the stairs of the boys' dormitory. Hermione was still dressed in her pajamas, curled up in a large armchair with a book.

"I'm not feeling hungry. I will see you both in class."

"Diggory?"

"My appetite has nothing to do with him."

"Right, and that's why you have hardly touched any of your meals since Cedric left for his supposed illness." Ron stated as he walked over to Hermione. "Come on 'Mione. You've got to eat too. I've been eating your share for a few days now and it's really making me sick."

Hermione laughed. "I've never asked you to eat my share of the food."

"But it was such a waste to see it sitting there untouched."

"Alright, I will get going. Just to save you from being sick."

Ron smiled. Hermione ran up to change just as Harry came down from the boys' dormitory. "Hermione's coming along?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I was getting a little worried with her lack of appetite these days." Harry thoughtfully said. "I reckon Cedric should have been back late last night. Sirius said he would."

"About bloody time. What do you think the Order's got him doing that's keeping him away for so long?" Harry shrugged.

"Alright, let's go." Hermione hurried down the stairs and onto the common room. She cheerfully linked her arms around Ron's and Harry's. Harry and Ron exchanged an amused glance but said nothing as the Golden Trio made their way to the Great Hall. Upon reaching the doors to the Great Hall, Hermione stopped short when she saw a familiar tall figure by the door, dressed in Hufflepuff school robes.

"Cedric's back!" Ginny excitedly said as she ran up to the trio.

"Yes Ginny, we can see that too." Ron rolled his eyes. Harry looked at Hermione, half expecting her to run over to Cedric. Hermione did nothing of the sort, instead; she took a deep breath and exhaled before proceeding on her way with her arms still linked to Harry and Ron. Cedric turned around and immediately smiled upon seeing them. However, the smile on his face faltered when Hermione walked right past him with Harry and Ron. Ginny shot Cedric a questioning look while Ron stared at Hermione as if she had just grown three noses and Harry apologetically shrugged at Cedric, not quite understanding Hermione's behavior himself.

"Hermione, what was that all about?" Ginny demanded as soon as they sat down.

"Weren't you supposed to jump into his arms as soon as you saw him, you know, like those flimsy fairy tales?" Ron said. A narrowed glance from Hermione made the redhead shrunk back in silence.

"We saw the cold shoulder Diggory got from you. What's wrong?" Katie said as she and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Angelina, sat down opposite Hermione.

"Has Cedric done something awful to you?" Dean asked.

"If he did, he's going to have to answer to us." Ginny glared over at the Hufflepuff table.

"Come on, give the lad a break. He wasn't here for the past few days, how could have Cedric done anything to Hermione?" Harry quickly spoke up in Cedric's defense.

"Careful Harry, you wouldn't want to thread in the wrong waters now." Seamus said.

"This could turn out to be a Team Hermione _or_ Team Cedric kind of thing." Ron advised under his breath.

"He did nothing." Hermione spoke up.

"Then why –"

"That's precisely it. He did nothing." Ginny interjected Lavender's question with a snap of her fingers. Everyone stared at her curiously. Ginny clucked her tongue. "Cedric didn't give a clear indication of his feelings for Hermione." She explained matter-of-factly.

"No, it's not –" Hermione's voice was drowned out as everyone started talking at once.

"But I thought he does like her."

"Catch up on the news, will you Neville? He's never said a word about it, how do we know he's for real?"

"If it were me, I would be pretty miffed myself."

"I agree with Angelina, there's nothing worst than being hung on a thread like a yo-yo." Katie agreed.

"But he's been away for –"

"Irrelevant, Harry. He could find the time before he left."

"Parvati's right, a lad would confess if he really has his heart in it." Seamus added.

"Please, that's not–" Hermione sighed as everyone ignored her and carried on with their speculations of Cedric's behavior with adjectives such as insincere, cowardly, unmanly, awful, childish, among many others.

"Let's just ask him for ourselves." Ron suddenly said.

"What? No –"

"Diggory!" The Great Hall fell silent and shifted their attention to Angelina. Even the professors were attentively paying attention. Umbridge, surprisingly, was no where in sight for the morning.

"Yeah?"

"What's Hermione to you?"

Cedric's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Haden choked on his orange juice while James almost fell off his seat. "What sort of question is that, Johnson?" Haden croaked.

"What are your feelings for Hermione – that's what we want to know." Ginny said pointedly at Cedric.

Cedric's jaw fell. He quickly averted his gaze to Hermione who shrugged with a helpless look. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. Cedric turned to look at the group of Gryffindors again. "Well, I –"

"Out with it Mr. Diggory, so that we can all proceed with our breakfast." Professor McGonagall said; a hint of amusement laced in her voice. Professor Sprout and Hagrid even leaned closer in eagerness as the smile on Professor Flitwick's face widened.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. '_I wish I had remembered to look up for that spell to open up the ground upon will._' She opened her eyes again to see steel-grey orbs looking at her with determination. Hermione watched in amazement as Cedric stood up from his seat. He smiled. Hermione swallowed hard. Hs gaze remained focused on her, never wavering.

"Go out with me, Granger?" His voice was calm and clear.

Hoots and whistles sounded around the hall. Hermione stared at Cedric. "Hermione, you need to say something." Harry prompted in a whisper.

"Why?"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table instantaneously turned to her with a glare. '_Was that a wrong thing to say?_' Hermione wondered. She noted even students of the other houses were looking at her with an odd look. Cedric's chuckle resounded clearly in the hall. She shifted her gaze to him again.

"Because I love you." Cedric smiled.

"_Say_ something." Ginny hissed at Hermione.

"And _don't_ ask silly questions." Lavender warned. Hermione wondered if anyone had their housemates egging and threatening them when they were being confessed to.

"Okay." Hermione called back.

Cedric grinned and Hermione felt the smile pulling at her lips. Gryffindors erupted in a loud cheer and shouts as Hufflepuffs roared with joy while Ravenclaws politely clapped and Slytherins merely looked on although a few clapped. The professors clapped amusedly. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid shared a knowing glance and the latter knew everyone else at the Order would want to know the piece of news as soon as possible. Meanwhile, both students were mobbed by their housemates as congratulations poured forth with whole-hearted handshakes and hugs, and hard slaps on the back in Cedric's case.

* * *

"Granger!" Hermione looked up from her book and turned around to see Cedric running towards her. "Hi." He grinned.

"Hello."

"Listen, about yesterday – I know I placed you in an embarrassing situation. I thought about it and –"

"Are you retracting your words?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as a frown appeared.

Cedric laughed. He gently took the books in her hand. "Do I look like the sort who would tell an outright lie to you in front of the whole school?" He shook his head in amusement. "I just thought that it was rather rude of me to not consider of your feelings before blurting out mine just like that."

Hermione nonchalantly shrugged. "I suppose I'm alright with it."

"But I still haven't got to know your exact feelings." Cedric smirked. "Verbally."

"But you already know, don't you?"

"Don't you remember the last time you didn't tell me a complete story?"

Hermione smiled, remembering Valentine's Day. "You lost sleep over it. Did you have a good sleep yesterday?"

"No." Cedric frowned. "Whitlock and those berks decided to throw a party and it was a mad ruckus. Sleep completely evades one when it comes to Whitlock and his ideas of a party."

"I'm assuming he was throwing a party in occasion of your loss of bachelorhood?" Hermione teased.

"So you do see me as yours." Cedric said wryly with a Cheshire grin.

"There was no usage of a pronoun in my sentence."

"But there was an indication of possession in the context."

"You read too much into my words." Hermione dismissed but the growing grin on her lips gave her away. "I'm off to the lake where I can be without an egotistical lad. My books, please." She held out her hand expectantly. Cedric merely smirked and held it away from her grasp. "Incredibly childish, Cedric."

"That's not going to get you your books." Hermione took a step forward with her hands outstretched, trying to reach her books. Cedric swiftly took a step back. She moved forward again and he took another step back. With a determined look, Hermione stared at Cedric. The Hufflepuff graciously smiled, unnerving Hermione. "You can hex me, but I believe the consequence would be heartache on your end." Hermione snorted.

"Fine. Keep those books."

Cedric's eyebrows shot up. He wasn't expecting the Gryffindor witch to give up so easily. He apprehensively gazed at her for a few seconds. "Alright then, I think I will." Cedric waved his free hand in a goodbye and started to walk away. He had barely gone beyond five steps when he felt a sudden weight on his back as a pair of arms reached around his shoulders. "Woah –" Cedric precariously skewed off course, the added weight distorting his balance and gravity pulling him to meet the ground – face first, but he swiftly righted himself as the familiar tinkling laughter of one Hermione Granger resounded clearly in his ears. "Granger!" He barked out, half in laughter. Hermione simply laughed louder as she tightened her hold on him to balance herself. "You could have gotten both of us injured."

"Now don't be such a wet blanket Cedric." Hermione teased. Cedric couldn't resist the laughter threatening to spill from his lips.

"I suppose you are not going to get down, are you?" Cedric shifted his head slightly to his right to catch Hermione's eye.

"The view from here is fantastic." Hermione answered with a grin.

"Well, I suppose being undersized doesn't provide you much of a view." Cedric's words earned him a smack on his chest. "You just walked into that yourself."

"Just walk." Cedric laughed and tipped backwards, earning a surprise gasp from Hermione, before pulling himself up again and obliged by her words. "That was _not_ funny."

"And having a fifth-year witch hurling herself onto my back when I least expected it, is?"

"I didn't hurl myself at you."

"Sorry, I meant you launched yourself at me."

Hermione laughed. The pair made their way to the lake with Hermione on Cedric's back, carefully cutting through passages and corridors students would usually be crowding in. Although Cedric had publicly come forward his feelings for Hermione, neither him nor her was one to openly, and unabashedly, display their physical closeness. Words were one thing, but the real proximity of their closeness – not just in a physical sense, but also on the emotional and cognitive degree, it was theirs alone to discover and know.

Occasionally Cedric would playfully swerve with a jerk, producing frequent protests from Hermione, or he would suddenly spin around, emitting giggles from Hermione. Upon reaching the lake, Cedric dropped her books and their bags to the ground without having to let go of Hermione. Hermione made no indication to get down either, so underneath the big tree, Cedric mischievously attempted to throw Hermione off into the cold lake as she spurted threats at his attempts. Cedric paid no heed to her threats and continuously tried to shake off her but Hermione only held on tighter.

"If I'm going into the lake, I'm making sure you are coming with me."

"A reenactment of the star-crossed lovers?" Cedric joked.

"Our family names aren't Montague and Capulet."

"All the same, just a matter of names." Cedric grinned.

There were a only few students around the grounds but none really paid attention to the pair seeing as they were all studying for their upcoming exams. Most of the student population was up in the library, furiously studying to get the facts in their head and hoping those facts would stay there until the exams ended. A few were with their professors or laying Weasleys' pranks around the castle – a tribute to the twins and of course, a prank of sorts for Umbridge. Cedric and Hermione were completely in a world of their own as they laughed and joked with one another. Cedric decided he enjoyed Hermione's warmth, faintly smelling of a whimsical mixture of ink, vanilla and parchment, and he knew there was one else around who would possess such a scent as unique as Hermione's. Hermione on the other hand, inhaled in fresh grass, mint and citrus, a mix that had her spirits constantly on a high – her olfactory senses deciding with her brain that the very scent associated to a lovely day with the sun among the white clouds and blue sky as the grass danced to the breeze.

"Remember how we danced at the kitchens that night?"

"How could I not? The Reverie Bubble serves as a constant reminder to the memory." Hermione mused.

"Reverie Bubble aside, what was the one thing you remembered on your own?"

Cedric stood still. Hermione loosen her grip around his shoulders and his hands that were supporting her slowly let go as she dropped to her feet on the ground. He turned around to look at her. "I remembered your laugh." A small smile quirked at Cedric's lips. "It wasn't like anything of your usual." Hermione softly said as her eyes gazed at the waters of the lake, seeming to marvel in a wonder of nature, "It was lighthearted but to the point it felt so raw and sincere as if your emotions were laid out there in the open without a façade." She averted her gaze to meet his steel-grey orbs. "It felt as if I saw Cedric Diggory – the boy. Not the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain _and _Seeker, or the seventh-year prefect, or Triwizard Champion, or the boy who survived the last task of said tournament with Harry."

"I remembered my heartbeat." Hermione smiled in wonder at Cedric's reply. "My heart was beating at an indescribable rapid pace like I had just run a marathon within less than a minute but the feeling was exhilarating because it was as if I had won that marathon." Cedric softly chuckled. "I think I literally lost my breath. Contrary to the usual tacky and hackneyed statement of 'your smiling face took my breath away'," Hermione laughed. "For me, it was from just being with you at that moment."

"Are you going to tell me that you felt that if you were to die that moment, you would die happy?" Hermione teased.

"That's too predictable."

"Then what would you say?"

"I could never die happy." Cedric answered. "Because I'm the happiest when I'm alive with you." He honestly said as he gazed into the startled caramel brown eyes. The distance between them had unknowing closed to a mere few inches. Cedric's forehead fell to Hermione's as a smile graced his lips. When Hermione tilted her head by a bit, they both emitted a small chuckle as their noses touched. His moved his head to his right and allowed his breathing to linger at her right ear. Hermione unconsciously moved closer to his warmth. A brief touch of their cheeks caused the smile on Hermione's face grew wider by a centimeter. Cedric eventually pulled away by a few inches and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "This beats the kitchens memory." He murmured as his arms steadily reached out to her waist.

"Really?"

"Honest." Hermione smiled at his reply. Her hands sneaked up his arms and she allowed her fingers to curl around the material of his robes, occasionally unfurling her fingers as they traveled further north. Cedric simply allowed her exploration as his hands placed themselves on the low of her back in a respectable manner. "It's nice that there aren't many students around today."

"They are off studying." Hermione answered. "How's your studying for N.E.W.T.s coming along?"

"I think a few O's and E's."

"You_ only_ have a few subjects." Hermione reminded.

"Well, then I supposed it's mostly all O's and maybe one E." Cedric rephrased mischievously.

"Insolent."

Cedric laughed. "It's confidence."

"With much ego thrown in." Hermione replied.

"How's your O.W.L.s studying then?"

"I suppose I should do just fine, although I think I should revise for the third time."

"Granger, you are the smartest witch around, probably even smarter than the sixth and seventh-years. Trust in your intelligence." Cedric said. "What did you chose for your choice career?" Hermione knew he was referring to the meeting every fifth-year had with their House Head regarding their career ambition and the classes they were required to take the following year should they wish to pursue that ambition.

"Auror." Hermione mumbled.

"Hermione," Cedric's tone of voice came out desolate and earnest, "being an Auror means –"

"It's alright for you to go off in your seventh year for dangerous tasks with them and it's not alright for me to choose to defend against Voldemort and his minions when I've graduated from school _with _Auror training?" Hermione challenged.

"I don't want to see you putting your life out there." Cedric shot back.

"Talk about pot calling the kettle black."

"I was brought into this last year by chance but I believe it wasn't a mere coincidence that I survived it."

"So it's a retribution?"

"No, it isn't like that." Cedric shook his head in frustration. "It's something I feel I ought to do. I'm sorry, maybe we shouldn't talk about this anymore."

"You were the one who brought it up."

"And I'm sorry that I did." Cedric looked at Hermione in the eye. "I don't want to spend my time arguing with you. The past weeks had brought enough arguments."

"Cedric, can I just say something?" Cedric nodded. "I love you. _That's_ why I'm constantly vexed when you are gone because it scares me to know of the possibility that you might not come back." Cedric bit his lower lip. "This is the worst manner to confess, I know." Hermione let out a dry chuckle. "But I need you to know why I go all bloody mental when it concerns you and them."

"Thank you." Cedric's voice came out barely audible. He pulled Hermione to him and his arms went around her, wishing he didn't have to let her go. She squared her arms over his shoulders as she buried herself in Cedric's scent. Hermione hid her face in the crook of his neck, allowing warm tears to spill on the warmth of his skin. Cedric began to pull back upon the feeling of wetness, but Hermione tightened her hold.

"Let me stay this way. Just for a while." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Cedric whispered over and over again. He was truly sorry for the pain he had put her through, ignorantly joining the Order and going on their tasks without thinking twice of Hermione's worry for his well-being. He was sorry for being the cause of her vexation, to create a reason for her to be glum and moody. Cedric was sorry for being the cause of her current tears. "I'm sorry." He whispered again. "Did you – did you ever wished you hadn't gotten to know me that day?"

Hermione gradually pulled her face from his neck and sniffed lightly. "The day when I took your book by mistake?" Cedric nodded wordlessly. "It seems like a fluke, doesn't it?"

"A fluke of sorts." Cedric agreed. "How we continuously bumped into one another and getting ourselves into various odd situations," he smiled, "and falling in the process."

Hermione suddenly pulled herself back from Cedric. "No, I don't ever wish that day never happened. I'm glad I took your book because it brought me to knowing you."

"Insolent, insufferable, impudent and all?" Cedric smirked.

"Yes, each and every annoying part of you that makes up one Cedric Diggory." Hermione snorted lightly. Her tears running dry but a single tear fell onto her cheek. Cedric reached out a hand to wipe it away. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead again.

"I'm glad to have known you."

"Stop sounding so morbid."

"Could you just promise me one thing?" Hermione eyed the Hufflepuff prefect skeptically. "Whatever it is that you will get yourself into with Harry and Ron this year –"

"What –"

"Granger, you've gotten yourself into something every school year since you stepped into Hogwarts." Cedric interjected with a teasing smile. "I know this year won't just end with O.W.L.s for you," the smile on his face faltered and a serious look crossed his features, "but I can't stop you from going to wherever it is you will with them, because it's the fierce loyalty in you that's sorted you into Gryffindor."

"Thank you."

"But I was hoping you could promise me one thing." Hermione firmly nodded. "You will keep yourself safe, and return to me."

"I promise."

"Alive." Cedric finished. Hermione felt the tears brimming in her eyes again. She wordlessly reached out for Cedric and pulled herself to him, wanting to hide her tears – and unspoken fears, from him. Cedric bit his lower lip as he hugged her close. He had been dreading the end of the school term as he knew Hermione Granger was never anywhere without the presence of danger and possible death. Cedric wished he could be with her for every hour of the day but he trusted her enough to keep a calm and strong mind as she faced each hurdle in her way.

"You will be with me if I were to go on that _adventure_, won't you?"

Cedric chucked at Hermione's reference to her yearly meetings with trouble. "I will try, but if I'm not – keep yourself safe alright?" He gently pulled her back from him and gazed into her eyes. "But I do promise to rush to your side if I'm not."

She smiled. "Don't try to be heroic."

"Well, I do have to save the princess if she's in great distress."

"Oh, sod off." Cedric laughed. He then gallantly bowed his head before proceeding to bend on one knee with his hands atop the bended knee. "Whatever are you doing?" Hermione laughed as she looked at him in incredulity.

"I'm proposing."

"For my hand in marriage?" Hermione guffawed.

"Not yet." Cedric frowned for a bit. "But I'm proposing – if you would be the princess to my prince." He grinned.

"The country and the crown?" Hermione asked expectantly.

"I have no country, but I have my heart for you to rule and conquer. I have no crown, but I have my feelings to keep you in constant riches of affection and love."

Hermione laughed again. "Saccharinely sweet and incredibly tacky, but I'll give you points on making me laugh." Cedric laughed along.

"And what would you respond to my proposal?"

"A princess to a prince who would give me his whole heart and feelings," Hermione pretended to ponder. A minute passed before she finally smiled. "I don't think any princess would have gotten anymore better than I do now."

* * *

**A/N: Finally! The complete circle. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, sorry I haven't gotten back to any of you (and to those who reviewed the chapter before that as well) but do know each and every review is very much appreciated. And to everyone else who has been reading this and following this, review or not, thank you so much as well. This chapter brings things to a close - perhaps an epilogue for the next. Hopefully this chapters earns as much love and smiles from all.**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I would utterly ruin the wonderful world of Harry Potter if I were to have any ownership of it.

**A/N:** To everyone who had read this fic, enjoying and loving it, I can't begin to express how much I appreciate it. Every kind words and sentences of "I loved it", etc. brought much encouragement to me and honestly, it made me feel really good about my writing (something I've loved since secondary school). So thank you, I'm glad to have brought much smiles (and fluff) to you, but do know that you've all brought me much smiles as well. Just a note of warning though, this epilogue doesn't quite lean on humor - which sort of slides off the genre, but it wasn't quite possible for me to be funny with these serious scenes. Anyhow, I hope you will all enjoy it just the same. And thank you.

* * *

**Epilogue**

When Hermione Granger woke up from her bed in the Hospital Wing, the first words that escaped her lips, in a croaking voice, were Harry's and Cedric's name. She closed her eyes tight as visions of the day's events flooded her mind, overwhelming her as she cried out in pain.

Hermione saw herself in the Ministry with the others, being separated from half of them and running in a flurry of spells and hexes with Death Eaters following close behind. The fear and panic that ran through her veins then, coursed through her again and she bit her lip hard as the vision of Harry, Neville and her struggling to keep up with their counter-attacks while trying to defend themselves flashed in her mind. The last vision that came to her mind was one of Cedric, of his sudden appearance as he casted a hex against one of the Death Eaters who had been targeting Hermione. After that, everything else went black. Her eyes flew open again.

"Hermione." Ginny gently placed her hand atop Hermione's. "It's alright, you are in the Hospital Wing back at Hogwarts. You lost consciousness during the battle with those foul Death Eaters."

"Where's Harry and Cedric?" Hermione croaked out again. Ginny knowingly brought a glass of water to Hermione's lips and allowed the fifth-year to take a long sip before placing it on her bedside table again. "Where are they?"

"Harry," Ginny paused, "Harry's hiding himself somewhere in the castle, Ron and Neville's trying to find him. But he's alright, save for a few injuries here and there."

Hermione noted Ginny had a few light injuries of her own as well. "Are you okay?" Ginny smiled and nodded. "What about Cedric?"

"Cedric's not around." Ginny uneasily said.

"What happened to him?" Hermione quickly pulled herself up, wincing as she did so. "Ginny, is Cedric injured?"

Ginny bit her lower lip. "Well, he has a broken rib." Hermione's eyes widened as a mixture of shock and anger colored her features. "But it's a minor injury so Madam Pomfrey has gotten him fixed, just a little difficulty when he attempts to move much."

"Where _is_ he?" Hermione demanded, feeling rather delirious by the second.

"Grimmauld Place."

"The Order? Why is he there?"

"The consequences of the battle were awful. We lost someone along the way and the Ministry's all messed up and everything; the news are flying so fast and everyone's scared now that the truth is revealed. So Cedric's there helping out with all that he can."

"Why is he there when he's barely able to move himself?" Hermione frowned angrily.

"He's part of the Order, remember?" Ginny gently mollified Hermione. "He'll be back soon. He was here hours earlier, holding your hand as Madam Pomfrey fixed him up."

"He came like he said he would." Hermione softly whispered. Something else that Ginny had said made her looked up again. "You said we lost someone. Who was it?"

Ginny's gaze averted from Hermione's. "Sirius." The redhead's voice was barely audible to Hermione's ears but she caught the name all the same. Tears welled up in Hermione's brown orbs and without even bothering to conceal them, she allowed the tears to fall freely. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to muffle the sounds of her sorrow. Her shoulders shook violently as tears continued to crash down her cheeks. Ginny turned to Hermione with her own red eyes. The redhead reached out to Hermione and pulled the older girl in a hug. Together, they cried for the passing of someone whom they had grown to love and deeply care for in just two years – '_an awfully short time_', Hermione thought as she argued at the unfairness of it. Her heart ached not just for his passing, but for Harry as well. At the thought of her best friend, she knew that no words could comfort him now and he needed to have the time to sort out his thoughts before anyone should say anything. Her eyes flew up when she felt another pair of arms wrapping themselves around her. Luna gave her a small, sad smile of understanding. Hermione reached out for the Ravenclaw and enveloped her in their hug.

"People leave when it's time for them to." Luna softly said.

"But Sirius hadn't much of life to live; he spent more than ten years in Azkaban – being framed at an age where he should have been enjoying life with Harry's parents and his friends. He hardly had enough time with Harry either." Hermione tearfully argued.

"But at least he did have these two years." Luna answered. "And you had all gotten to know him and pronounced his innocence. I think Sirius would have been satisfied with that."

Ginny slowly nodded. "There's nothing else we really can do, is there?"

"No, we can be strong for Harry. He needs us." Hermione answered. Luna and Ginny nodded.

"Hermione?" Three pair of eyes averted to the entrance of the Hospital Wing. A worn-out, slightly bruised, Cedric Diggory stood by the door with a faint smile. Ginny and Luna shared a knowing look and quietly excused themselves. Cedric warmly smiled at both girls as they passed him and he slowly walked over to Hermione's bed, his steps a little shaky and his breathing uneven. But his smile grew as each step he took brought him closer to the Gryffindor fifth-year. "You're up." He simply said as he reached her side. Hermione could barely say a word as she reached out for the older boy, her hands snaking up his neck and she held herself close to him, all while trying to refrain from holding him too close to her in fear of hurting him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled the faint smell that was Cedric's but this time, with blood, dirt and sweat, tainting the mix. The waterworks in her eyes set off again and Hermione found herself sobbing into Cedric's neck. The Hufflepuff's arms went around her, pulling her closer. No words were exchanged between them as minutes passed.

Cedric felt a sudden wetness upon his cheek and he realized it was a lone tear from his own eyes. He bit his lower lip hard and his fingers laced themselves tighter around the trembling and sobbing Gryffindor. When Cedric had stepped into the Ministry earlier that evening, it was the first time he really felt threatened by death – not of his own, but the possibility of death claiming someone important to him. Seeing Hermione amidst the upheaval of shouts, threats, spells, counter-attacks, and hexes, had brought Cedric's blood to turn cold before he rushed forward to counter an attack from one of the Death Eaters that had been aiming for Hermione. When she had fallen, Cedric found himself in the worst fit of fury as his mind went delirious with vengeance and wrath threatened to burst forth from his being. He felt pure hatred for the first time in his life. If it wasn't for Harry who dragged him away, Cedric would have used the Unforgivable Curses on the Death Eater. Harry had shouted at Cedric's ear to make the Hufflepuff stop and regroup his senses. They had then carried Hermione to safety, only to encounter more Death Eaters just as Ron, Ginny and Luna found them. Together, they battled against the Death Eaters. Both Harry and Cedric were the last ones standing, albeit bleeding with their own injuries, and for a brief second they wondered if it was a déjà vu of the Triwizard's final task. Their hope almost faltered when members of the Order suddenly burst in. Encouraged, they both fought on. When Sirius called out to Harry and him to take the others to safety, his mind immediately flew to Hermione. His sudden distraction caused him to be unaware of an attack made by one of the Death Eaters which sent him hurling backwards and slamming him hard against the wall as a hard and heavy object made a direct impact on his chest, effectively fracturing his ribs in the process. He had barely been able to move or even breathe, but seeing Hermione lying on the ground motionless made him excruciatingly crawl towards her.

When they left the Ministry and arrived at Hogwarts, Cedric had an argument with Madam Pomfrey as he insisted the mediwitch to look at Hermione first instead of worrying about him. After several heated shouts, and Remus' intervening, the disgruntled mediwitch set about to heal the Gryffindor prefect before working on the others and finally proceeding to him. He sat by an unconscious Hermione throughout his time at the Hospital Wing. When his ribs were fixed and a thick bandage was wrapped around his upper body, Cedric regretfully left Hermione's side to follow Remus back to the Order. Remus had offered to let him stay with her but Cedric shook his head and said he would go to the Order and return later when his duty was complete. Remus had smiled and helped Cedric to his feet.

"I was so close to losing you." Cedric murmured.

"You weren't here when I woke up. I thought _I_ had lost you." Hermione replied softly. She pulled her face away from his neck and shifted her chin atop his shoulder. Hermione brought herself closer to the familiar warmth she had grown to love and knew she wouldn't want to live without. "You came like you said you would." Her shaking gradually subsided and her breathing fell to an even pace. She closed her eyes for a second before quickly opening them again, as if to ensure having Cedric in her arms wasn't a dream. His life had almost faded a year ago and she hadn't gotten the chance to know him then. Now that she had, selfishness arose within her to keep him with her.

"It was a promise, remember?" He hadn't been in Hogwarts when the Harry had told Ron and Hermione about his dream of Sirius' capture at the Ministry. Right after his final exam, Cedric had floo-ed back to the Order as Moody explained of a suspicious gathering of the Death Eaters. When Snape burst in with the news of Harry's message and the trouble at Hogwarts, they found out most of the Death Eaters they had been tracking had disappeared. Kingsley Shacklebolt narrowed down to the possibility of their being at the Ministry – the very place Harry and the others might have gone to. Cedric had immediately stood up, more than ready to apparate there but Remus stopped the Hufflepuff by convincing him to wait as they made sure of the details. He hadn't been too willing to wait, and as soon as the others were distracted, Cedric immediately apparated himself to the Ministry.

"And you got hurt for it."

"It's nothing serious. Just a little breathing difficulty."

"I'll be your nose if you would like." Cedric started to laugh but quickly stopped when pain shot up through his body as if his chest was on fire. He winced. Hermione pulled herself back and Cedric saw her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. Not for anything." Cedric gently said. Their faces were barely two inches away from one another. He tilted his chin and laid a tender kiss on her forehead. A small smiled touched upon the fifth-year's lips. He gazed at her again as she looked at him. Steel-grey met caramel brown orbs. Cedric's lips grew into a smile as he continued to look into her eyes. He rubbed his nose against hers, eliciting a small giggle from Hermione. She pulled away by a bit, an inch or so between his face and hers. Hermione's gaze travelled to his cheek and down to his jawbone before pulling up again to his nose and back to those steel-grey orbs. In her mind, she memorized every line and bit of his facial features, drawing up a sketch of it in her memory. Cedric leaned close, effectively closing the small gap between them and his lips touched hers in a brief second. He pulled back by an inch, catching sight of the flush of red hue coloring Hermione's cheeks. Cedric drew himself in again, this time capturing her lips with his for a gentle and innocent kiss. Hermione gradually pulled away after a few seconds with a smile. Their gazes fell onto one another once more. Cedric had never felt more compelled in his life to remain where he was and to just gaze at the girl before him. Cedric whispered into her ear, "I love you."

The last short days at Hogwarts were quiet for them as they tried to help Harry while getting over the grief of losing Sirius in between the pandemonium rising in the wizarding world. Hermione was constantly by Cedric's side, and they were never without the other. It was as if their near loss had served to strengthen their relationship more than ever. Gradually, Harry came out of his bleak shell, and their spirits found the sunshine that left their hearts.

On the train back to London at the end of the school term, Cedric sat with Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Haden and James, in the same compartment, laughing as they talked. Cedric's arm rested itself comfortably around Hermione's waist as she leaned into his warmth, but careful not to lean directly on his chest where his injury was still healing. Each of them, save for Haden and James, sported an injury of some sort. Haden had joked it was a medal of honor for them to which everyone threw their Licorice Wand at him in response.

"Finally, home." Cedric softly said as Haden, James, Ron and Harry immersed themselves in a game of Exploding Snap while Ginny, Neville and Luna were absorbed in a conversation about Chocolate Frog cards – trying to determine who had more.

Hermione nodded. "It's been an eventful year." She thoughtfully said. "Umbridge, Dumbledore, the DA, the Order, Harry –" her voice faltered at her last word.

"Us." Cedric added with a wry smile. "I didn't think you'd have forgotten that."

"I didn't. I just didn't think it was _that _important." Hermione teased.

"Really? I wonder who was the girl who cried buckets on me last week."

"That was not buckets."

"That was at least a day's worth of our daily intake of water."

"You're exaggerating." Hermione snorted in laughter. Cedric grinned. "I suppose I'll miss seeing you over the summer." Her gaze fell to a spot on the seat.

"Didn't I tell you, Granger?" Hermione shot him a questioning look. "I'll be spending a week with my parents before coming over to join you for the rest of summer. Well, not quite the _entire_ summer – I still need to be with the Order every now and then but for the most of it, you'll have me around."

"I'll have to be with you for almost five weeks?" Hermione made a face.

"Hey." Cedric protested. "That was _not_ the reaction I was hoping for."

Hermione laughed. "I'm kidding. Of course it would be nice to have you around."

"_Nice_?"

"Fine. Great. Are you happy now?"

"Much better." Cedric grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes. "It will make up for the times we'll miss in your next school year."

As Hermione registered Cedric's words in her mind, her face unknowingly fell to a frown. "That's right; you would officially complete your studies at Hogwarts once your N.E.W.T.s results are out over the summer."

"I'll be proceeding to join the Auror training while still being in the Order." Cedric informed her. "Occasionally, I may be able to make a visit to Hogwarts – so as long as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall allows me to." Noticing Hermione's subdued self, he tilted her chin up with his free hand. "I'll be around; we just won't see each other that much like we did for this school year."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking about that."

"Then what were you thinking of?" Cedric's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"Who am I going to have study sessions at the library with now that you are gone." Hermione answered matter-of-factly. Cedric scowled. "I told you that you weren't _that_ important." Hermione grinned mischievously.

"Don't go back to Egypt." Cedric muttered. Hermione lightly laughed. Her hand reached out for his and gently intertwined hers with his. She looked up and smiled at the Hufflepuff. 'I love you' she mouthed. Cedric's lips tugged upwards in a grin.

* * *

Two years passed and the inevitable final battle came about within the grounds of Hogwarts itself. Students fled in fear; screams of terror filled the castle, bitter cries of helplessness were heard, and shouts of spells and hexes arose against the bloody and raging din as everyone struggled to stay and make it alive. Death permeated the air. Bodies fell like rag dolls casted aside. The sight of blood on anyone became a dreaded fear because it meant the possibility of severe injuries and possibly, death.

The events leading up to the Final War saw Hermione and Cedric through a tumultuous period, though most people would have been torn apart in such instances, Hermione and Cedric only grew closer. The most of Hermione's sixth year had gone by with normalcy but the end of it had her battling Death Eaters again and Cedric rushing to her side as he did in her fifth year. Both ended up with severe injuries, alongside with their friends. While hiding in the arms of Cedric in the late hours of the night, huddled in a corner of the Hospital Wing, Hermione finally released her pent-up fears, the ones she had kept up for all those years and what was to come next. Grief and wretchedness wrecked her being as she cried uncontrollably, miserable sobs emitting from her lips as she felt a painful, invisible grip tightening on her heart. Dumbledore's passing added on the stung on her heart. Cedric had been wordless, unable to say anything of comfort unlike the year before. He could barely even move his lips to reassure her even with the faintest of smile. Cedric knew the very girl he loved, the one in his arms, would be off on a journey for almost a whole year. It scared him to know he could be holding her at the moment and losing her in the next yet he bit his tongue and said nothing. It was her journey to make with Harry and Ron. That night, he silently gave his consent to her impending journey.

When summer came, he spent his time with her family once more before helping Hermione with one of the hardest decisions she had to make in her life – erasing her parents' memory of her and sending them off. He had watched silently as she casted the spell, tears falling from her eyes like a rain on a bleak, damp day. They then set off to meet the Order before going to Harry's uncle and aunt's home with the others. On the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding, Cedric had held Hermione's hand under the night sky, watching the stars above them. They tried to locate the different constellations of the summer sky, laughing as they recalled the first time they spent together looking for constellations at Hogwarts. During Hermione's sixth year, Cedric made an effort to make it a regular pastime of theirs as he cleverly obtained an approval from Dumbledore to be in the Hogwarts ground at midnight on the first Friday of every month – on the grounds that nothing else but innocent star-gazing would occur during those times. In fact, they had never gone beyond anything more than a hug, a cuddle, or an innocent kiss; Cedric kept his hands within a decent parameter, rightfully respecting Hermione's chastity and virtue. That night under the stars, Hermione told Cedric she loved him and promised she would make it back to him, alive – just as she did a whole year ago. Cedric had smiled, saying he would wait and made sure she kept good on her promise. Their separation on the supposed happy day for all, had been too soon for either one of them, even though they had both prepared themselves for the day Hermione had to leave with Harry and Ron. Hermione had a last gaze at Cedric amidst the screams and chaos of fearful wedding guests; he was on the opposite end from her as Remus pulled him away and Harry grabbed her. It was only in the dead of the night at Grimmauld Place that Hermione silently cried herself to sleep.

The rest of Hermione's supposed seventh year saw Hermione constantly struggling to keep herself alive. In front of her two best friends, she placed a strong façade of confidence but when the night creeps in, she hid herself amidst the darkness the night solitude offered her, and allowed her guard to fall. Cedric on the other hand, found himself delirious with worry as he agonized over his absence from Hermione's side at a period she needed him most. Remus and Kingsley saved his sanity by constantly involving him in matters of the Order, pulling him away from the now-corrupted Auror training and instead, teaching him their own lessons. His mother and Mrs. Weasley, understanding his grief, constantly checked up on him, always offering him a comforting word. Haden and James made sure he was never alone. Tonks even had him preoccupied with her expected baby, constantly prodding him to get her things even when both she and he knew that she could get them herself. When the baby boy was born, Cedric was made honorary babysitter, much to his awkwardness and amusement. Tonks had even playfully squabbled with Remus over the decision of little Ted's godfather – she had wanted Cedric, having grown fond of the boy and taking him as her own younger brother over the months, while Remus had wanted Harry. Cedric had laughed at their banter and good-naturedly thanked Tonks for the honor but felt it wasn't his role to take it, "Besides, the title of babysitter is more than enough for a 19 year old male to handle," he joked as Remus and Tonks laughed. He appreciated the concern everyone around him gave, but the loneliness and misery within remained like a darkness constantly hovering in his heart.

Now that they were both back in Hogwarts amidst the terror and fear, it felt as if it was a final test on their relationship – between life and death. When Hermione stepped into the Room of Requirement, the sudden cheers overwhelmed her, Harry and Ron. Relief swept over them as they saw each and every one of the friends, still alive albeit the battered scars. Hermione felt crushes of hug and murmurs of welcome, but her eyes scanned the crowd for a pair of steel-grey orbs. When she finally saw them, Hermione felt her vision blurring and a choked laughter bubbled from within her. Cedric stepped forward with a smile upon his lips. She stood where she was until he reached her. Without a word, his arms went around her and hers wrapped themselves around his neck. All around, their friends cheered for them. Unfortunately, they didn't had much time to themselves as the battle loomed over their heads. They managed a quick kiss, bitter as it had been on their lips yet with the unspoken sweetness lingering within, before Cedric left her side to be with the rest of the Order, planning of the students' safety and working up the best way to defend themselves against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Hermione left with Harry and Ron to reach the diadem.

When the trio returned to Hogwarts again, feeling as if all hope was fading from them, they were greeted by the sight that horrified them to their very core. The battle's casualties, while they had been gone, were laid out in the Great Hall. Hermione's gaze swept through the bodies, silent tears falling down her cheeks as she trembled. Ron's eyes fell into a dark gaze as if everything within him was lost forever. Harry found himself hyperventilating before his heart suddenly constricted and he felt himself gasping for air; he turned and ran away from the sight. Hermione couldn't bring herself to follow him. Her hand gently reached for Ron's, giving it an almost lifeless squeeze. She bit on her lip hard until she tasted a bitter metallic tang. Hermione couldn't bring herself to clearly look at the fallen, so afraid to see the body of the one person she never want to see laying there, stone cold, without a breath of life or the mirth shining in those eyes.

"Hermione?" She whirled around to see Cedric, limping weakly as he struggled to reach her, blood stains all over his clothes and fresh blood pouring fourth from a large gash on his right arm, smudged dirt over bruises and a split lip. Hermione immediately ran to him, catching him just before he collapsed to the ground.

"Cedric!" Her scream resounded painfully and clearly across the hall. "Get up! Get up!" Delirious, Hermione kept shaking him as she kept repeating the same words over and over again. "Get up, you hear me? Get up!" She didn't realize she was crying until she saw drops of water smearing the dirt on Cedric's face. Ginny hugged Hermione as Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey quickly set about on healing the nineteen year old. Hermione numbly stared as Madam Pomfrey called out to Kingsley for more bandages. "He's not dead, is he?" Hermione whispered with a dazed stare at the boy, the tears lingering at her caramel brown orbs.

"No, no, he's not." Ginny hugged Hermione tighter. "He'll be fine." Ginny was overcoming her own grief of losing one of her brothers, and the sixth-year knew she wouldn't want her closest friend to feel the same devastating wretchedness she was feeling inside. "He'll be fine." Ginny murmured again, praying hard she was right. She sat with Hermione on the cold stone floor, Luna quietly joining in, hugging a numb Hermione between them. Ron couldn't find himself to say anything but instead sought George who was stricken with overwhelming grief. When Madam Pomfrey finally backed away from Cedric, Kingsley and Haden came forward to help carry the still unconscious boy. Hermione didn't dare to ask if said boy was alive. Instead, the dark-haired witch had her gaze directed on the pool of blood where he had laid moments before.

An hour passed, and the news of Harry's death stunned everyone within the Hall. Hermione snapped from her daze upon the announcement. Ginny cried as did Luna, Hermione wondered if she had any more tears to shed. As Voldemort brought himself closer to the castle, Hermione gathered the last of her courage and stood up. She lifted her wand and as Ron stepped up beside her with an arm around her shoulders; Hermione decided to go in to the new battle for the last of her life's worth. In the back of her mind, she was handing herself a death sentence as she found nothing worth living for with Harry dead and Cedric, possibly dead. The last was the determining blow to her decision – two years ago, right in Hogwarts, she already knew there was nothing left of her once Cedric's flame of life was swept away. She shouted spells as she ducked from the attacks of the Death Eaters, furiously promising herself to hold on until the very last second. Everyone was battling to survive through it all; Hermione was battling to end it all.

When Harry finally revealed himself, Hermione felt herself turning weak in the knees as relieved cheers erupted around her. She smiled with tears of relief running down her cheeks. As glad as she was to see Harry alive, it didn't entirely lifted her spirits as her mind was still on Cedric. She watched as Harry dueled against Voldemort. Only when Voldemort fell with a flash of green light, she realized she had been holding her breath throughout the duel. Together with Ron, she rushed to Harry's side and they held the weary raven-haired wizard up. Shouts of joy burst in delight all around them. Harry turned to her with a small knowing smile. "Go to Cedric, he's alive. He wasn't there when I used the Resurrection Stone. I'll see you in a bit." Hermione's eyes widened before she quickly pushed against the crowd to reach one end of the hall, where Winky, the house-elf, had been tending to Cedric while everyone else were caught in the second battle. The house-elf smiled upon seeing Hermione approaching and moved aside to reveal Cedric, breathing with small breaths and steel-grey eyes that looked her way. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in disbelief. Cedric managed a half-smile at the young witch.

"You look horrible."

Laughter bubbled from Hermione's chest. "You don't look any more better yourself." Cedric pulled himself up with Winky's help. Hermione gingerly took small steps forward. "You are alive." Her words whooshed out of her being like a balloon with its air released.

"I couldn't possibly leave someone who kept screaming at my ear to get up." Cedric joked. "In fact, I'm probably slightly deaf now. Mind speaking in a little louder tone of voice?"

"I love you." Hermione closed the distance between them with a throw of herself at him, regardless of her injuries, embracing him close. Cedric managed a small laugh as his arms wrapped around her, feeling better than ever despite his wounds – knowing that they have both faced and survived the test of their relationship and whatever came next, he was sure as hell he wasn't going to be apart from her anymore. Harry and Ron caught his eyes with a smile from across the hall, and he smiled back. Hermione pulled back and gazed into his steel grey orbs. "The princess wants the prince to remain by her side, forever and always."

"And to live happily ever after?"

"Just like a fairy tale." Hermione smiled. Cedric smiled and answered her with a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *


End file.
